LA PROMESA
by claireasamiya
Summary: Aunque Claire se rehusaba a tener un compañero, no podía resistirse a volver a estar con Leon, así que acepta la misión, pero que pasara si en esa misión Claire es infectada con un virus, Leon podrá salvarla?, ella le confesara sus sentimientos? Esta historia trae algo de Chris y Jill aunque serán en capítulos mas adelante, espero les guste(COMPLETA)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo, trate de subir la historia entre semana pero no había tenido tiempo, esta historia la habia subido hace mucho tiempo pero por problemas técnicos (perdí mi contraseña y correo)y ya no pude subirla completa, creo que solo subi el primer capítulo, hace años que la escribí pero no la había pasado en limpio porque no encontraba donde la había escrito, jeje ojala les guste, ES MAS CLEON pero también trae algo de Jill y Chris, aunque es en capítulos más adelante**_

_**Como todos sabemos, los personajes no son mios, solo los ocupo para crear historias que podamos leer todos**_

_**LA PROMESA**_

_***HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 2 AÑOS QUE LEON Y CLAIRE NO SE VOLVÍAN A VER, LEÓN ERA AGENTE ESPECIAL EN LA CASA BLANCA Y CLAIRE UNA A GENTE ESPECIAL DE LA B.S.A.A**_

_***CON CLAIRE**_

**JEFE DE LA B.S.A.A- **_Claire te mande a llamar porque tengo una misión para ti; pero por _

_La importancia y la peligrosidad de esta misión no puedo mandarte sola; así que tendrás un compañero_

**CLAIRE-**_Lo siento pero me rehúso a ir acompañada puedo hacerlo yo sola_

_***DESDE QUE CLAIRE PERDIÓ A STEVE POR CULPA DEL VIRUS QUE ALEXIA LE INYECTO, LO CUAL LLEVO A SU TRANSFORMACIÓN Y LO CONDUJO A LA MUERTE, ELLA SE REHUSABA A TRABAJAR CON ALGUIEN MAS, NO QUERÍA VER MORIR A MAS GENTE ASÍ**_

_**JEFE- **__No dudo de que puedas hacerlo sola Claire, pero te lo repito, es una misión muy _

_Difícil la cual requiere de dos personas muy habilidosas, un equipo._

_**CLAIRE-**__Si necesita a un equipo porque no manda a Jill y a mi hermano? Es el mejor equipo_

_Que hay_

_***POR TANTO TRABAJO, CLAIRE TENIA SEMANAS DE NO VER A SU HERMANO, PERO TENIA CONTACTO TODOS LOS DÍAS POR RADIO**_

_**JEFE-**__Chris y Jill tienen una misión en la Antártida y en estos momentos se preparan para _

_Salir, Claire… deja de darle vueltas al asunto, eres igual de buena que tu hermano y _

_Necesito que hagas esta misión_

_**CLAIRE- **__La haré…..pero la haré sola, no necesito, ni quiero un compañero_

_**(VOZ MASCULINA)-**__Ni siquiera yo?_

_***ESA VOZ DEJO ATÓNITA A CLAIRE, TENIA TIEMPO SIN ESCUCHARLA, PERO NUNCA OLVIDARÍA ESA VOZ Y MUCHO MENOS A ESA PERSONA, CLAIRE VOLTEA LENTAMENTE Y DESCUBRIÓ QUE ESTABA EN LO CIERTO, ERA EL….**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon!_

_**LEÓN-**__El mismo que viste y calza_

_***CLAIRE NO PUDO CONTENERSE Y SALTO SOBRE EL PARA ABRAZARLO, HACIENDO QUE LEÓN SE TAMBALEARA**_

_**LEÓN-**__Cuanto tiempo ha pasado,desde que nos vimos en Raccoon City_

_**CLAIRE-**__Cerca de dos años_

_***CLAIRE TENIA UNA FELICIDAD QUE POR MAS QUE QUISIERA OCULTAR NO PODRÍA**_

_**JEFE-**__Me alegra que te lleves muy bien con tu próximo compañero_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero…Leon, si no mal estoy enterada, tu trabajas bajo ordenes del presidente, _

_No es así?, que tiene que ver un agente de la división especial de la Casa Blanca_

_Con la BSAA?_

_**JEFE-**__Eso te lo puedo explicar yo…._

_***EN ESO BAJA UNA PANTALLA LA CUAL EMPIEZA A PASAR IMÁGENES DE EUROPA Y UNA CASONA**_

**JEFE-**_Tenemos información de que un sujeto llamado Joseph Ferrell esta haciendo _

_Investigaciones de un virus que denomina virus ultimátum, el cual ocasiona como todos los virus que hemos conocido mutaciones en el cuerpo y una fuerza asombrosa_

_Tiene planeado ocupar el virus dentro de Estados Unidos, empezando por la Casa _

_Blanca._

_**LEÓN-**__Aquí es donde entro yo_

_**JEFE-**__Leon es el mejor agente que tiene la Casa Blanca, y tu una de las mejores de la B.S.A.A, sin quitar el hecho de que ya alguna vez han trabajado justos y siendo de los pocos sobrevivientes de Raccoon._

_Así que por eso necesito que trabajen juntos, para detener a Joseph antes de que culmine su plan._

_***CLAIRE SE QUEDA PENSATIVA**_

**LEÓN-**_Entonces? Volvemos a ser equipo?_

**CLAIRE-**_(ASUSTADA Y DUDANDO)__ no lo se_

**LEÓN-**_Wau! Es una respuesta que no pensé escuchar_

**CLAIRE-**_Lo…..lo siento_

_***CLAIRE SALE POR LA PUERTA MUY ASUSTADA**_

**JEFE-**_Pensé que al saber que tu eras su compañero todos sus miedos de alguien ayudándola se dispersarían _

**LEÓN-**_Miedos?_

**JEFE-**Veo que no lo sabes,_Te contare lo que paso hace tiempo…._

_En una misión que tuvo Claire, conoció a un chico llamado Steve, el la ayudo mucho en esa misión, la cual era entre ellas encontrar a Chris, y cuando por fin lo encontró, Alexia la persona que estaba persiguiendo le inyecto el virus a Steve, para que matara a Claire; Steve se transformó e intentó matar a Chris y a Claire, no quedándole otra opción a estos que matarlo, Claire se sintió devastada después de eso, hubo un tiempo en el que ella estaba enfermando, Chris fue su único apoyo y gracias a el y a la fuerza de voluntad de ella poco a poco se recupero._

_***LEÓN SE SINTIÓ MAL POR SU AMIGA**_

**JEFE-**_Pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a ir a misiones acompañada, dice que prefiere _

_Estar sola; yo creo que es porque no quiere perder a alguien cercano a ella; Aparte, creo que ella estaba enamorada de Steve, o talvez aun lo este_

_***LEÓN SINTIÓ UNA PUNZADA EXTRAÑA AL OÍR ESTAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS**_

**LEÓN-**_No quiero forzar a Claire hacer algo que no quiera, hablare con ella y veremos que pasa, le parece?_

**JEFE-**_Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos_

_***LEÓN VA A BUSCAR A CLAIRE**_

_**CON CLAIRE:**_

_***IMÁGENES DE STEVE VIVO, SONRIENDO, PLATICANDO CON ELLA, CUANDO SE TRANSFORMA, CUANDO LO MATA, TODO ESTO DA VUELTAS EN LA CABEZA DE CLAIRE, LEÓN LA VE DE LEJOS Y SE ACERCA POCO A POCO A ELLA**_

**LEÓN-**_Y, como esta Sherry?_

_***CLAIRE REGRESA A LA REALIDAD**_

**CLAIRE-**_Muy bien, cada día creciendo mas, vive conmigo, pero cuando salgo a misiones se queda al cuidado de los de la B.S.A.A, pero no hay problema, todos la quieren mucho, probablemente puedas verla pronto._

_***LEÓN CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE EL TEMA**_

**LEÓN-**_Entonces…. No te agrado la idea de volver a ser equipo conmigo?_

**CLAIRE-**_No es eso Leon, eres el mejor equipo que eh tenido_

**LEÓN-**_Entonces?_

**CLAIRE-**_El jefe ya te contó cierto? Lo de Steve?_

**LEÓN-****(pensativo) **_Si_

**CLAIRE- **_No quiero volver a pasar eso, no quiero perder a alguien importante para mí_

**LEÓN-**_Eso significa que soy importante para ti?_

_***CLAIRE SE SONROJA**_

**LEÓN-**_Y Steve también lo era cierto?_

**CLAIRE-**_Si, lo era... y lo es_

_***LEÓN AL ESCUCHAR ESTO VOLVIÓ A SENTIR UNA EXTRAÑA PUNZADA, SE PREGUNTABA PORQUE SENTÍA ESO**_

**LEÓN-**_Creo que tengo mas posibilidades de sobrevivir si voy contigo, que yendo solo_

_***CLAIRE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO**_

**LEÓN-**_Pero como le comente a tu jefe, no voy a obligarte hacer algo que no quieras_

_*__**CLAIRE ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, POR UN LADO QUERÍA VOLVER A TRABAJAR CON LEÓN, PERO POR EL OTRO TENIA MIEDO DE QUE ALGO MALO PASARA, PARA SER MAS ESPECIFICA QUE ALGO LE PASARA A LEÓN**_

**CLAIRE-****(suspiro) **_Muy bien agente Kennedy, usted gana, trabajare con usted_

**LEÓN-**_Oh! Que formal agente Redfield, será un placer volver a trabajar con tan inteligente, ágil y hermosa señorita_

**CLAIRE-**_Eso le a de decir a todas las chicas verdad?_

**LEÓN-**_Solo a las que reúnen todas esas cualidades_

_***LOS DOS SE RÍEN**_

**LEÓN-**_Entonces, a prepararnos para nuestra misión_

**CLAIRE-**_Antes de irme, necesito avisarle a Chris y Sherry, quieres acompañarme?_

**LEON-**_Por supuesto, quiero saludarlos a ambos_

_***CLAIRE VA EN BUSCA DE SU HERMANO**_

**CLAIRE-**_Puedes creer que llevo semanas sin ver a mi hermano?_

**LEON-**_Y eso porque?_

**CLAIRE-**_Cuando yo estoy aquí, el esta en una misión y cuando el esta yo no estoy…para serte honesta lo extraño bastante_

_***EN ESO CLAIRE VE A UNO DE SUS SUBORDINADOS DE CHRIS**_

**CLAIRE-**_Disculpa, no haz visto a Chris?_

**AGENTE-**_Su hermano acaba de partir a la Antártida, la estuvo buscando pero no la encontró_

**CLAIRE-**_Gracias! Tendré que avisarle por radio_

**(VOZ DE NIÑA)-**_CLAIREEEE!_

**CLAIRE-**_Sherry!_

***SHERRY VENIA CORRIENDO, CUANDO SE DETIENE A MEDIO CAMINO AL VER A LEON A LADO DE CLAIRE, PONE UNA SONRISA ENORME Y SALE CORRIENDO HACIA LEON PARA ABRAZARLO, EL CUAL LA CARGA SIN NINGUNA DIFICULTAD**

**SHERRY-**_Leon, en verdad eres tú_

**LEON-**_Haz crecido bastante, como haz estado?_

**SHERRY-**_Muy bien Leon, practicando para algún día llegar a ser una súper agente como tú y Claire_

**LEON-**_Enserio?_

**CLAIRE-**_Sherry, que bueno que te veo, tengo que ir a una misión que me han encomendado_

_***SHERRY PONE CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN**_

**SHERRY-**_Volverás a ir sola?_

**LEON-**_No, para eso estoy yo aquí, yo seré su compañero en esta misión_

**SHERRY-**_Enserio?, si Leon va contigo no tengo nada de que preocuparme, les deseo suerte y que vuelvan bien y pronto…cuando salen?_

**LEON-**_Hoy mismo_

**CLAIRE-**_Voy a buscar mi radio para avisarle a Chris _

*****_**CLAIRE SE ADELANTA UN POCO**_

**SHERRY-**_Leon!_

**LEON-**_Dime!_

**SHERRY-**_Por favor, cuida de Claire, aun no esta muy recuperada_

**LEON-**_Lo dices por lo de Steve?_

**SHERRY-****(triste)**_ Si, ella cayo en una fuerte depresión y enfermo bastante, Chris la estuvo apoyando y poco a poco mejoro, pero la eh visto llorar muchas veces y mirando fijamente a un punto perdida en sus pensamientos… me siento mal porque no puedo ayudarla_

_***A SHERRY SE LE LLENARON LOS OJOS DE LAGRIMAS, LEON SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS**_

**LEON-**_Apuesto que tu fuiste una razón muy importante para que ella saliera adelante…Claire es una chica muy fuerte que no se dará vencida tan rápido, no te preocupes…Nos cuidaremos como el equipo que somos_

_*__**SHERRY SONRÍE, MIENTRAS TANTO CLAIRE SE COMUNICA POR RADIO CON CHRIS**_

**CLAIRE-**_Chris, Adelante, me escuchas?_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, te estuve llamando al celular y al radio al no encontrarte pero nunca tuve respuesta_

**CLAIRE-**_Estuve con el jefe, tiene una misión para mí en Europa_

**CHRIS-**_En Europa? Tu sola?_

**CLAIRE-**_No, tendré un compañero_

**CHRIS-**_Tu con un compañero?, Para que hayas aceptado debe ser alguien muy bueno_

_**LEON LE PIDE EL RADIO A CLAIRE**_

**LEON-**_Casi tan bueno como tú_

**CHRIS-**_Leon? Leon Kennedy?_

**LEON-**_Vaya, que buena memoria…yo seré el compañero de tu pequeña hermana_

**CHRIS-**_Ahora entiendo porque Claire acepto un compañero_

**LEON-**_Pues me costo mucho convencerla, casi me hinco para que me aceptara_

_***CLAIRE Y SHERRY SUELTAN UNA PEQUEÑA RISA**_

**CHRIS-**_Son mujeres, así son ellas_

_**SE OYE LA VOZ DE UNA MUJER A TRAVÉS DEL RADIO**_

**(VOZ FEMENINA)-**_Te recuerdo que viajas con una Chris_

**CLAIRE-**_Jill_

**LEON- **_La famosa Jill Valentine?, es un honor hablar con una persona tan famosa como lo es usted señorita Valentine_

**JILL-**_Mucho gusto Leon, Claire me ha platicado mucho de ti_

**LEON-**_Espero que todas sean cosas buenas_

**JILL-**_Por supuesto, Claire te estima mucho, no solo ella, Sherry también_

**LEON-**_Y yo a ellas_

_***MIENTRAS DECÍA ESO LEON VOLTEO A VER A CLAIRE, Y ELLA SE PONE NERVIOSA Y AGACHA LA MIRADA, SHERRY SE DA CUENTA DEL NERVIOSISMO DE CLAIRE.**_

**AGENTE-**_Agente Redfield, Agente Kennedy, es momento de preparase para su misión_

**CLAIRE-**_Como se entero el jefe que había aceptado la misión?_

**LEON- **_Creo que supuso que te convencí, pues Chris, señorita Jill, fue un placer haberlos saludado pero nos tenemos que ir_

**CHRIS-**_Leon…cuida a Claire por mí_

**LEON-**_Eso haré_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, por favor….cuídense y suerte en su misión_

**CLAIRE-**_Gracias Chris!, suerte ustedes también, llevare el radio conmigo para alguna emergencia_

**CHRIS-**_Muy bien, cambio y fuera_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON SE PREPARAN PARA SU MISIÓN, SHERRY VA A DESPEDIRLOS AL AEROPUERTO, AL ABRAZARLOS LE DICE A LEON ALGO EN EL OÍDO QUE LO SORPRENDE**_

**SHERRY-**_Si Claire se pone nerviosa, abrázala y dile que todo va a estar bien_

_***LEON SE SORPRENDE POR LO QUE LE A DICHO SHERRY, Y SHERRY SOLO SE SEPARA Y LE DA UNA SONRISA, CUANDO ESTÁN A PUNTO DE SUBIR AL AVIÓN, SHERRY LES GRITA ALGO QUE LOS PONE A LOS DOS ROJOS**_

**SHERRY-**_Recuerden que van a una misión, no se besen mucho_

**CLAIRE-****(sonrojada)**_ pero que cosas dice esta niña_

**LEON- ****(sonrojado y tosiendo)**_ Si verdad_

_**EN EL AVIÓN, LEON Y CLAIRE PLATICAN DE TODO LO QUE A PASADO ESTOS DOS AÑOS QUE NO SE HAN VISTO, AUN LO DE STEVE CON MAS DETALLE QUE ANTES; LLEGANDO A EUROPA SE DIRIGEN LUEGO LUEGO A LA DIRECCIÓN DONDE ESTA LA CASONA DE JOSEPH**_

**LEON-**_Parece una simple casa vieja, hasta parece deshabitada_

_***LEON Y CLAIRE ENTRAN Y EN EFECTO ESTA DESHABITADA**_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero es la misma que las fotos que vimos en la agencia_

**LEON-**_El jefe sabio que esto no iba a ser fácil, así que inspeccionemos la casa_

**CLAIRE-**_Tu por un lado y yo por otro_

**LEON-**_Tan rápido quieres alejarte de mi? _**(en son de broma)**

**CLAIRE- **_Jaja, Por supuesto que no, es para abarcar más espacio_

**LEON-**_Muy bien, ten tu comunicador abierto por si vez algo ir de inmediato_

_***CLAIRE ASIENTE Y SE SEPARAN, PERO DESDE LEJOS UNA MUJER LOS OBSERVA**_

**MUJER-**_Me imaginaba que mandarían a Leon a esta misión, lo que no esperaba ver era a esa conejita de Redfield con el, creo que es de mala educación no saludar verdad?_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON SIGUEN BUSCANDO POR SUS RESPECTIVOS LADOS, PERO SERIA LEON EL QUE SE LLEVARÍA UNA GRAN SORPRESA**_

**LEON-**_Aquí tampoco hay nada_

**MUJER-**_Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Leon_

**LEON-**_Ada, que haces tu aquí?_

**ADA-**_Creo que estamos en busca de lo mismo_

**LEON-**_Ada, Tienes algo que ver con todo esto?_

**ADA-**_Digamos que el cliente para el que trabajo esta muy interesado en algo de todo esto_

**LEON-**_Ada, que es lo que realmente buscas, para quien trabajas?_

**ADA-**_Lo siento, esos datos son confidenciales y temo que no puedo dártelos, pero prometo que nos veremos mas adelante, cuídate_

_***ADA DESAPARECE POR LA PUERTA**_

**LEON-**_ADA!_

**CLAIRE-****(por radio) **_Leon me escuchas?, Leon_

**LEON-**_Que sucede Claire?_

**CLAIRE-**_Necesito que vengas de este lado, creo que encontré algo_

**LEON-**_Voy para allá_

_***LEON VOLTEA A VER LA PUERTA POR DONDE DESAPARECIÓ ADA Y REGRESA POR DONDE VINO, LLEGA A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE ESTA CLAIRE**_

**LEON-**_Que haz descubierto?_

**CLAIRE-**_Ayúdame a mover esta cama por favor_

_***MUEVEN LA CAMA Y DEBAJO HAY UNA PUERTA PARA ENTRAR A UN SÓTANO**_

**LEON-**_Muy bien hecho Claire_

**CLAIRE-**_Tu no encontraste nada interesante?_

**LEON-**_Es muy confuso, así que aun no estoy seguro, así que…que te parece si vemos lo que encontraste tu…Las damas primero?_

**CLAIRE-**_Porque no?_

_**AL BAJAR HAY UN ESTRECHO PASILLO Y AL MOMENTO DE BAJAR, LEON Y CLAIRE QUEDAN MUY CERCA UNO DEL OTRO, POR UNOS SEGUNDOS SE QUEDAN VIENDO, HASTA QUE CLAIRE DESVÍA LA MIRADA, LEON LE SOSTIENE LA BARBILLA Y LE REGRESA LA CARA A MODO DE QUE LO VEA, CUANDO DE REPENTE…. SE OYE UN RUIDO, ES CUANDO LOS DOS SE SEPARAN APENADOS**_

**CLAIRE-****(apenada) **_Que….que fue ese ruido?_

**LEON- ****(apenado) **_No lo se…será mejor ir averiguar que fue_

_***CLAIRE SE PONE A PENSAR**_

**CLAIRE- **_(OH por Dios!, que estuvo a punto de pasar?, si nos hubiéramos quedado un poco mas así, no se que hubiera pasado, quede hipnotizada ante su mirada…..No Claire, el no puede saber lo que sientes….o talvez si?, no se que Leon tenga novia o alguien que le guste, pero no es la mejor opción preguntarle ahora después de esto)_

_***LEON TAMBIEN PIENSA ALGO**_

**LEON-**_(Porque hice que Claire me volviera a ver?, si no hubiéramos escuchado ese ruido, estoy seguro que la hubiera besado, pero porque?, por el momento?, por la situación?, Claire es una chica muy guapa, inteligente y tiene muchas cualidades que cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella, pero ella aun a de estar enamorada de Steve y yo….)_

_***LA IMAGEN DE ADA VIENE A LA CABEZA DE LEON**_

**LEON-**_ (Y ahora porque me acuerdo de Ada?)_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon, mira eso…._

_***LEON REACCIONA Y VEN A UNA PERSONA CAMINANDO, PERO SE VE EXTRAÑO**_

**CLAIRE-**_No camina como una persona normal_

**LEON-**_No creo que sea una persona normal, tendremos que acercarnos un poco más para verlo_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON SE ACERCAN POCO A POCO PARA VERLO MEJOR, CUANDO LO VEN, SE DAN CUENTA QUE PARECE IDO Y DE UN BRAZO LE SALEN UNAS BOLAS MUY RARAS**_

**PERSONA-**_Que alguien….me…ayude_

**LEON-**_Oye, te encuentras bien?_

**PERSONA-**_Ayúdenme por favor_

**CLAIRE-**_Que tienes?_

**PERSONA-**_Ese Doctor me inyecto algo, me dijo que seria una cura a mi enfermedad_

**CLAIRE-**_Doctor?_

**LEON-**_Será Joseph?_

**PERSONA-**_AAAAHHH! AYUDA!_

_***AL HOMBRE LE EMPIEZAN A SALIR MAS BOLAS EN EL CUERPO, Y EN SU DESESPERACIÓN AGARRA A CLAIRE DEL BRAZO**_

**LEON-**_Claire, aléjate de el_

**CLAIRE-**_No puedo, no me suelta_

_***LAS BOLAS EMPIEZAN A SALIR DEL CUERPO DEL HOMBRE HASTA CUBRIRLO, LEON SACA SU ARMA Y LE APUNTA**_

**LEON-**_Suéltala_

_***CON UNA VOZ TODA DISTORSIONADA, EL HOMBRE GRITA PIDIENDO AYUDA, CLAIRE DESPUÉS DE TANTO FORCEJEAR LOGRA ZAFARSE**_

**PERSONA-**_Aaaayyyuuuuddaa!_

_***EL HOMBRE SE CONVIERTE EN UNA MASA CON BOLAS POR TODO SU ALREDEDOR**_

**CLAIRE-**_Hay que ayudarlo, probablemente siga con vida_

**LEON-**_OK_

**ADA-**_Si yo fuera ustedes me alejaría de el_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON VOLTEAN A VER A ADA**_

**LEON-**_Ada_

**CLAIRE-**_Ella es Ada? Ada Wong? la persona que te ayudo en Raccoon?_

**ADA-**_Leon hazme caso y aléjense de eso_

_***LEON SIN DUDARLO TOMA A CLAIRE Y LA ALEJA DEL SUJETO**_

**CLAIRE-**_No, Leon…espera, tenemos que ayudarlo, puede que aun siga con vida_

_***EN ESO, LA BOLA DE MASA EXPLOTA, LEON ALCANZO ALEJARSE JUNTO CON CLAIRE, ADA ESTABA A PUNTO DE IRSE PERO LEON LE GRITA**_

**LEON-**_ADA!, Dinos que fue lo que acaba de pasar?_

**ADA-**_Muy bien, creo que un poco de información sobre lo que esta pasando no les vendría nada mal, Joseph Ferrell es un demente que creo un virus en base al virus verónica que encontró, el cual en algunos sujetos puede formar criaturas demasiado fuertes y peligrosas, a los cuales llama criaturas V-2, y en otros sujetos que no soportan el virus se transforman en lo que acaban de ver, una masa con bolas en su exterior, los cuales después de cierto tiempo explotan_

**CLAIRE-**_Secuestra gente para probar el virus en ellos?_

**ADA-**_A la gente que ha traído es a base de mentiras, diciendo que puede curarlos de alguna enfermedad que padezcan, o diciéndoles que es una vacuna por si llegan a toparse con algún zombie, el zombie no los detecte_

**CLAIRE-**_El hombre que acaba de morir dijo que se curaría de su enfermedad_

**LEON-**_Así es como los atrae, Ada, que es lo que buscas?_

**ADA-**_Creo que ya les di mucha información por hoy, será mejor que continúe con mi misión_

**LEON-**_Ada, ven con nosotros estarás mas segura_

**ADA-**_Estas preocupado por mi Leon?_

**LEON-**_Por supuesto_

_***CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A LEON, EL CUAL VE DE UNA MANERA MUY PARTICULAR A ADA, LA MISMA MIRADA QUE LE PUSO A ELLA CUANDO LA TOMO DE LA BARBILLA**_

**ADA-**_Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no trabajo bien en equipo_

_***EN ESO APARECE UN V-2, UN MOUNSTRO ENORME CON UNAS GARRAS AFILADAS**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Eso es...?_

_**ADA-**__Es el V-2, Si los llega a cortar aunque sea un poco con sus garras, les transmitirá el virus_

_***EL V-2 SALE CORRIENDO HACIA CLAIRE Y LEON, ELLOS LOGRAN ESQUIVARLO, EL V-2 CHOCA CON LA PARED**_

**CLAIRE-**_Es muy rápido_

**LEON-**_Disparémosle ahora que esta distraído_

_*__**CLAIRE Y LEON LE DISPARAN PERO LAS BALAS REBOTAN**_

**CLAIRE-**_Su piel es bastante dura_

**ADA-**_Las partes mas fáciles son debajo de sus rodillas y su punto débil esta debajo de la nuca_

**LEON-**_Entonces tendremos que dispararle en las piernas, hagámoslo_

_***LE DISPARAN EN LAS PIERNAS Y EL V-2 CAE DE RODILLAS**_

**LEON-**_Es el momento, terminemos con el_

_***CLAIRE APROVECHA PARA DISTRAERLO MIENTRAS LEON POR ATRÁS LE DISPARA AL MOUNSTRO**_

**CLAIRE-**_Bien hecho!_

**LEON-**_Si ese mounstro nos hubiera alcanzado, estaríamos perdidos, Gracias Ada!, gracias a ti estamos vivos…por favor, ven con nosotros_

_***CLAIRE VE CON TRISTEZA COMO LEON VE A ADA, CUANDO EL V-2 SE PARA Y CORRE ATACAR A LEON**_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon…CUIDADO!_

_***CLAIRE SE AVIENTA SOBRE LEON Y LOS DOS CAEN A UN COSTADO, ADA LE DISPARA AL MOUNSTRO Y ESTE CAE MUERTO**_

**CLAIRE-**_Estas bien?_

**LEON-**_Si, Gracias a ti!_

**CLAIRE-**_Me alegra_

_***CLAIRE ESTA SOBRE LEON, Y EL TIENE SU MANO EN LA CINTURA DE ELLA CUANDO DE PRONTO SIENTE SU MANO HÚMEDA, LEVANTA SU MANO Y LA VE LLENA DE SANGRE, MUEVE A CLAIRE Y LA PONE SOBRE EL SUELO, CLAIRE SE QUEJA POR EL MOVIMIENTO**_

**LEON-**_No…. Claire_

_***CLAIRE TIENE UNOS RASGUÑOS HECHOS POR EL V-2**_

**LEON-**_Claire no, todo es mi culpa, estaba distraído_

**ADA-**_Vez porque trabajo mejor sola que en equipo, tendrás que conseguir la vacuna porque el virus ya corre por su cuerpo_

**LEON-**_Donde consigo esa vacuna?_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon, vete… déjame_

**LEON-**_Pero que dices? Claro que no hare eso, no pienso dejarte_

**CLAIRE-**_Solo seré una carga, aparte, no sabemos cuanto tiempo me queda antes de transformarme, y podría matarte_

**LEON-**_Tomare el riesgo_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon!_

**LEON-**_Ada te lo suplico, sabes donde esta esa vacuna?_

**ADA-**_Alégrate que haya una vacuna y que yo sepa donde esta, Toma_

_***ADA LE LANZA UN MAPA A LEON**_

**ADA-**_Es el mapa de estos pasadizos subterráneos, el lugar marcado con una X verde es donde esta la vacuna_

**LEON-**_Y la X roja?_

**ADA-**_El laboratorio de Joseph_

**LEON-**_Gracias! Te debo una_

**ADA-**_Todo lo demás depende de ti, y de la fuerza de voluntad de ella, el virus no tiene un tiempo estimado para activarse, pueden ser minutos u horas, cuando empiecen a salirle bolas en el lado donde la rasguñaron, eso significa que te queda poco tiempo_

**LEON-**_Entonces no perdamos más tiempo_

_***LEON PASA EL BRAZO DE CLAIRE POR SU CUELLO Y LA AYUDA A LEVANTARSE**_

**LEON-**_Gracias Ada_

**ADA-**_No me despido porque estoy segura que nos veremos mas adelante_

_***ADA SE VA Y LEON EMPIEZA AVANZAR POR LOS PASILLOS SIGUIENDO LAS INSTRUCCIONES DEL MAPA**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, prometo que te salvare, solo aguanta un poco más por favor_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon…por favor…vete y déjame_

**LEON-**_Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto, no te voy a dejar, fue mi culpa que te lastimaran por estar distraído, aparte le hice una promesa a Chris que te cuidaría_

**CLAIRE-**_Yo te protegí porque quise, no tienes que sentirte comprometido por eso o por la promesa a Chris, el entenderá_

**LEON-**_Claire, que tanto dices? Lo que hago no es por compromiso, lo hago porque quiero que estés bien, no lo recuerdas? somos un equipo, y como equipo nos cuidamos uno al otro; voy a encontrar esa vacuna, te salvaras e iremos a patearle el trasero a Joseph por todo esto, entendido?_

**CLAIRE-**_Entendido_

_***CLAIRE NO PUEDE AGUANTAR LA CURIOSIDAD Y LE HACE UNA PREGUNTA A LEON, MEJOR DICHO, CLAIRE NECESITABA SABER LA RESPUESTA**_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon, tu... estas enamorado de Ada?_

**LEON-**_Porque me haces esa pregunta ahora?_

**CLAIRE-**_Puedes no responderla si quieres_

**LEON-**_Te contesto si tu me respondes una pregunta te parece?_

**CLAIRE-**_Eres un buen negociador, muy bien acepto_

**LEON-**_No sabría contestar muy bien a tu pregunta, porque ni yo mismo se que siento por Ada, no sabría denominarlo si es amor o gratitud, porque me preguntas eso?_

**CLAIRE-**_Esa es la pregunta que me ibas hacer?_

**LEON-**_No, esta es extra_

**CLAIRE-**_Tramposo...lo digo por como la vez, cuando la vez tu mirada es muy calida_

**LEON-**_Que observadora, yo no pensé verla diferente_

**CLAIRE-**_Pues si, así es.. Y tu pregunta?_

**LEON-**_Sigues enamorada de Steve?_

**CLAIRE-**_Que si sigo enamorada de Steve?_

_***CLAIRE SUELTA UNA PEQUEÑA RISA**_

**CLAIRE-**_Auh!, no puedo ni reír tantito, quien dijo que yo estaba enamorada de Steve?_

**LEON-**_Pues tu jefe lo piensa, aparte tu me dijiste que el era muy importante para ti y que aun lo era_

**CLAIRE-**_Siempre lo será, pero no de ese especial, Steve me ayudo mucho y me protegió de muchas cosas...El si estaba enamorado de mi, lo se, porque antes de morir me lo dijo, y talvez si hubiera sobrevivido yo lo hubiera llegado amar también, pero el se volvió especial para mi por todo lo que sufrimos y vivimos juntos, y su muerte significo algo muy doloroso para mi, algo que casi me destruye_

_***LEON AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS, SE SINTIÓ ALIVIADO, AUNQUE LEON SE PREGUNTABA PORQUE SE SENTÍA ALIVIADO AL ESCUCHAR QUE CLAIRE NO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE STEVE, EN ESO EL RADIO DE CLAIRE COMIENZA A SONAR**_

**CLAIRE-**_Chris_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, como estas? , hubo un problema con la misión y tuvimos que volver, como les va?_

**CLAIRE-**_Estamos bien..._

_***LEON LE QUITA EL RADIO A CLAIRE**_

**LEON-**_No es cierto, no todo esta bien, atacaron a Claire por mi culpa y descuido, esta infectada con el virus ultimátum_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero que haces?, porque le dices?_

**CHRIS-**_¿Que pasó que?_

**LEON-**_Lo siento Chris, todo fue mi culpa, pero juro que encontrare la vacuna_

**CHRIS-**_Cuanto tiempo tienes antes que el virus se active?_

**LEON-**_Eso depende de Claire y su fuerza de voluntad_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, me escuchas?_

**CLAIRE-**_Si_

**CHRIS-**_No te des por vencida me oyes, no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme solo, Te quiero y yo..._

**CLAIRE-**_Chris?,Chris, Chris..._

**LEON-**_Se perdió la señal_

_*__**CLAIRE SE PONE A LLORAR**_

**CLAIRE-****(llorando) **_Yo también te quiero Chris_

_***LEON NUNCA HABÍA VISTO LLORAR A CLAIRE Y NO SABIA QUE HACER PARA CONSOLARLA, EN ESO RECUERDA LAS PALABRAS DE SHERRY Y LEÓN LA ABRAZA, CLAIRE SE IMPRESIONA MUCHO**_

**LEON-**_Claire, te prometo que todo va a estar bien_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon!_

_***LEON LA ABRAZA TENIENDO CUIDADO DE NO LASTIMARLA, PERO SOSTENIÉNDOLA FIRMEMENTE, CLAIRE SE SIENTE PROTEGIDA EN LOS BRAZOS DE LEON, Y EL SIENTE LA CALIDEZ DEL CUERPO DE CLAIRE, Y LE SUSURRA:**_

**LEON-**_Te juro que te voy a salvar, lo juro_

_***SIGUEN AVANZANDO Y LLEGAN A UN PASILLO ANTES DE LA CURA, SE DAN CUENTA QUE EN EL PASILLO HAY TRES V-2**_

**LEON-**_Tendré que deshacerme de ellos_

_***EN ESO CLAIRE SE QUEJA, Y SE LEVANTA UN POCO LA BLUSA DONDE TIENE LA HERIDA, Y YA TENIA UNA BOLA COMO LA DEL SUJETO DE ANTES**_

**LEON-**_No puede ser, tengo que apresurarme, quédate aquí, me desharé de ellos_

**CLAIRE-**_Con cuidado_

_***LEON ASIENTE Y SALE DISPARÁNDOLES A LOS MOUNSTROS, SE DESHACE DE UNO, CUANDO DE PRONTO EL SEGUNDO SALTA SOBRE EL, PERO CLAIRE DESDE DONDE ESTA LE DISPARA AL MOUNSTRO Y ESTE CAE AL SUELO, LEON APROVECHA PARA MATARLO, EL TERCERO BRINCA A LEON, SU OBJETIVO ES CLAIRE**_

**LEON-**_No voy a volver a permitir que la lastimen otra vez_

_***LEON LE APUNTA ABAJO DE LA NUCA Y LO MATA, AHORA TIENEN EL CAMINO LIBRE, LEON VUELVE A LEVANTAR A CLAIRE, SE APROXIMAN POR LA VACUNA Y A LADO DE ELLA HAY UN CUADERNO QUE DICE DONDE HAY QUE INYECTAR Y QUE TIENE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS COMO VOMITO O MAREOS, LEON LE INYECTA LA VACUNA CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECE JOSEPH**_

**JOSEPH-**_Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?_

**LEON-**_Tu eres Joseph?_

**JOSEPH-**_Vaya, creo que conocen_

_***VE A CLAIRE QUE TIENE UNA HERIDA DE UN V-2, PERO NO SABE QUE LEON YA LE INYECTO LA CURA**_

**JOSEPH-**_OH que bien!, va por buen camino para volverse un V-2, así que la dejaremos que se convierta sola, por otro lado me gustaría experimentar con usted joven, se ve de buen cuerpo y fuerte, seria un buen V-2_

**LEON-**_Se lo agradezco pero no tengo intenciones de ser su conejillo de indias_

**JOSEPH-**_Lastima que no le pedí su opinión_

_***EN ESO, SALEN UNAS CRIATURAS PARECIDAS A LAS V-2 PERO CON UN POCO MAS DE FORMA HUMANA, LOS CUALES AGARRAN A LEON**_

**LEON-**_Suéltenme_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon_

_***CLAIRE TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO VUELVE A CAER AL PISO**_

**LEON-**_Claire, Que me suelten_

**JOSEPH-**_Te presento a los V-1, son errores de mis experimentos, ya que estos son manipulables a diferencia de los V-2, pero su fuerza es menor, y no sirven para mi plan de quitar a los políticos del poder_

**LEON-**_Ese es tu verdadero plan? Acabar con los políticos?_

**JOSEPH-**_Con las cabezas de cada país, pero acabando con el presidente y la casa Blanca en Estados Unidos, los demás países serán cosa fácil, a cambio de no invadir sus países tendrán que aceptarme como el nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos_

**LEON-**_Si que estas demente_

**JOSEPH-**_Gracias! Contigo experimentare el nuevo virus para crear los V-ultimátum que serán los mounstros más poderosos y controlables, con una fuerza excepcional_

_***EN ESO UNA BALA DA EN LA NUCA A UNO DE LOS V-1 PERO NO SUELTA A LEON**_

**CLAIRE-**_Porque...si la bala dio directo?_

**JOSEPH-**_Veo que conocen el punto débil de los V-2, pero que crees... que no es el mismo en los V-1_

_***EL V-1 VOLTEA Y GOLPEA A CLAIRE HACIENDO QUE SE DESMAYE**_

**LEON-**_Claire, Claire...Despierta_

**JOSEPH-**_Llevémoslo al laboratorio_

**LEON-**_No suéltenme..Claire...CLAIREE!_

**_CONTINUARÁ_****_..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez yo, aqui eta el segundo capitulo, como comente esta historia ya la habia subido antes pero no la pude subir completa por perder mi correo y contraseña, asi que decidi subirla otra vez en esta cuenta pero esta vez poniendo la continuacion espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 2**

_***EL V-1 VOLTEA Y GOLPEA A CLAIRE HACIENDO QUE SE DESMAYE**_

**LEON-**_Claire, Claire...Despierta_

**JOSEPH-**_Llevémoslo al laboratorio_

**LEON-**_No suéltenme..Claire...CLAIREE!_

_***EN EL LABORATORIO**_

**JOSEPH-**_Bienvenido a mi santuario_

_***EL LABORATORIO ESTA LLENO DE TANQUES CON HUMANOS MUTADOS EN DIFERENTES FORMAS, LEON SE LES QUEDA VIENDO MIENTRAS LO ATAN A UNA SILLA**_

**JOSEPH-**_Son mis experimentos fallidos, pero los guardo de recuerdo_

**LEON-**_Deberías tomarles una foto, duran mas_

**JOSEPH-**_Vaya, me alegra que no pierdas el sentido del humor, preparare todo para nuestro experimento, ponte a gusto_

_***JOSEPH SE VA**_

**LEON-**_Claire, como estarás?, abra funcionado el antídoto, _

_***CON CLAIRE**_

**(VOZ DE HOMBRE)-**_Claire, Claire, reacciona Claire...vamos despierta_

**CLAIRE-****(se queja) **_Chris?, Chris..._

_***CLAIRE ABRAZA A SU HERMANO**_

**CHRIS- **_Estas bien? Y el virus? Y Leon?_

_***CLAIRE SE DESTAPA LA HERIDA, YA SOLO QUEDAN LOS RASGUÑOS**_

**CLAIRE-**_Parece Ser que el antídoto que me inyecto Leon funciono_

_***CLAIRE TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO SE MAREA, CHRIS ALCANZA A SOSTENERLA ANTES DE QUE CAIGA AL SUELO**_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, estas bien?_

**CLAIRE-**_Me mare_

**CHRIS-**_Siéntate un rato_

**CLAIRE-**_No podemos perder mas tiempo, no se cuanto a pasado desde que Joseph secuestro a Leon_

**CHRIS-**_Quien es Joseph?_

**CLAIRE-**_Te cuento en el camino_

**CHRIS-**_No, quédate aquí, estas lastimada y estas mareada_

**CLAIRE-**_No, yo tengo..._

**CHRIS-****(levanta la voz)**_No quiero..._

_***CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE, YA QUE CHRIS NUNCA LE HABÍA LEVANTADO LA VOZ**_

**CHRIS-****(baja el tono de voz)**_No quiero que te pase nada, eres mi única familia_

**CLAIRE-**_Chris!_

**CHRIS-**_Se supone que yo debo protegerte de todo, por eso no estaba de acuerdo en que te volvieras agente, porque así no podría cuidarte, y hoy estuviste al borde de la muerte, o peor aún, de convertirte en una de esas criaturas..._

_***CLAIRE ABRAZA A SU HERMANO**_

**CLAIRE-**_Eres injusto sabes?, Crees que yo no me preocupó?, que cada vez que sales a una misión no puedo ni dormir pensado en que algo te puede pasar, tu también eres lo único que tengo, me hice agente, porque quería ser como la persona que admiro...Mi hermano...que ayuda a la gente, que es fuerte y sale adelante de todo...Chris, eres mi hermano y Te quiero mucho_

**CHRIS-**_Yo también te quiero Claire_

_***SE SEPARAN**_

**CLAIRE-**_Ahora, no vas a dejar a tu hermanita aquí sola, cierto? Iremos y rescataremos a Leon juntos_

**CHRIS-**_Muy bien, tú ganas_

**CLAIRE-**_Los hermanos Redfield trabajando juntos como en los viejos tiempos...por cierto como llegaste aquí?_

**CHRIS-**_La misión que tenía se cancelo, y como estaba preocupado investigue sobre donde iban a estar Leon y tú,y el jefe me dio permiso de venir en su ayuda_

**CLAIRE-**_Con que espiando a su hermanita?_

**CHRIS-**_Ja, Yo le llamo preocupación de hermano_

_***LOS DOS SUELTAN UNA RISA Y AVANZAN POR EL PASILLO**_

**CHRIS-**_Como sabemos donde buscar?_

**CLAIRE-**_Vi el mapa y recuerdo perfectamente donde esta el laboratorio de Joseph_

**CHRIS-**_Pues en marcha_

_***CON LEON**_

**LEON-**_Demonios!_

**ADA-**_Agente Kennedy le dije que tuviera cuidado, porque nunca le hacen caso a una mujer_

**LEON-**_ADA_

**ADA-**_Que se siente estar ahí amarrado sin poder moverte_

**LEON-**_Pues...estar amarrado a una silla a punto de que hagan experimentos contigo, no es una de mis fantasías...me podrías dar un a mano?_

**ADA-**_Y la conejita? Se transformo?_

**LEON-**_Yo espero que no_

_***ADA SE LE QUEDA VIENDO A LEON, Y LE MOLESTA QUE LEON SE PREOCUPE TANTO POR CLAIRE, ADA SUELTA A LEON**_

**LEON-**_Muchas gracias Ada!, ahora buscare mis armas_

_***LEON ENCUENTRA SUS ARMAS EN UN CAJÓN JUNTO CON UNA LIBRETA**_

**LEON-**_Que es esto?, es toda la información sobre el virus, como crearlo, sus consecuencias, la cura...todo_

**JOSEPH-**_Que no los enseñaron a respetar las cosas ajenas_

**LEON-**_Y a ti no te enseñaron a no secuestrar gente?_

**JOSEPH-**_Veo que ya te conseguiste nueva compañera_

**ADA-**_Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo prisa, podrías darme ese cuaderno por favor Leon_

**LEON-**_Es esto lo que estas buscando?, sabes lo que esto puede ocasionar en manos equivocadas?_

**ADA-**_Lo siento Leon, no puedo hacerle un estudio psicológico a todos mis clientes_

**LEON-**_No, pero si puedes hacerles uno socioeconómico para ver si tienen como pagarte verdad?_

_***ADA SE SINTIÓ OFENDIDA, PERO NO IBA A DEMOSTRARLE A LEON SU ENOJO**_

**ADA-**_Jaja, buen chiste_

**JOSEPH-**_Basta de plática, Hare que mis mounstros acaben con ustedes_

_***SE LEVANTAN UNAS COMPUERTAS POR DONDE SALEN VARIOS V-2, ADA Y LEON COMIENZAN A PELEAR CONTRA ELLOS, CUANDO UNO DE LOS V-2 GOLPEA A LEON, ESTRELLÁNDOLO CONTRA LA PARED, EN ESO UN V-2 TRATA DE ATACARLO, LEON TRATA DE DISPARAR PERO YA NO TIENE BALAS.**_

**ADA**_**-**__Leon cuidado!_

_***EN ESO UNA BALA GOLPEA LA PARTE BAJA DE LA NUCA DEL V-2 Y CAE MUERTO**_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon!_

**LEON-**_Claire, estas bien, que alivio_

**CHRIS-**_Que les parece si dejamos los reencuentros para después_

**LEON-**_Chris...es un gusto verte_

**CHRIS-**_Lo mismo digo_

**LEON-**_Muy bien, hora de terminar con todo esto_

**JOSEPH-**_Pueden ser todos los quieran, terminen con ellos mis queridos V-2_

_***CLAIRE, LEON, CHRIS Y ADA COMIENZAN A DESHACERSE DE LOS V-2, CUANDO YA QUEDABAN MENOS, ADA OCUPO QUE LEON ESTABA DISTRAÍDO PARA QUITARLE LA LIBRETA CON LA INFORMACIÓN DEL VIRUS**_

_**LEON-**__Ada, No_

**ADA-**_Lo siento Leon, pero negocios son negocios, por cierto, yo que ustedes me iba rápido de aquí antes de que este lugar explote_

_***ADA ACTIVA UN BOTÓN**_

**VOZ MECÁNICA- **_Cinco minutos para la autodestrucción_

**LEON-**_Porque Ada?_

**CLAIRE-**_Estas loca?_

**ADA-**_Con el mapa que les di podrán salir fácilmente_

**CLAIRE-**_Ahora resulta que te lo tenemos que agradecer?_

**ADA-**_Tu si conejita? Gracias a ese mapa sigues viva, no hagas que me arrepienta de eso_

_***ADA DESAPARECE**_

**CLAIRE-**_Conejita?_

**CHRIS-**_Tenemos que salir de aquí_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero como esquivamos a tantos mounstros, y no tenemos tiempo de matarlos a todos_

_**JOSEPH-**__No, no puede ser, todos mis experimentos, no pueden ser destruidos, NNOO, yo me quedare con ustedes_

_**CHRIS-**__Pero que tanto dices?_

_**JOSEPH-**__Si se pierde todo no tiene caso vivir, y esa loca de rojo se llevo todos mis datos_

_**LEON-**__Miren ahí_

*****_**LEON SEÑALA UN DUCTO POR DONDE TIRAN DESPERDICIOS**_

**LEON-**_Según el mapa, es una salida también_

**CLAIRE-**_Pues entonces que esperamos, vamos?_

**CHRIS-**_Yo iré primero, no sabemos que puede haber abajo_

_***CHRIS SE LANZA, CUANDO APARECEN MAS V-2**_

**LEON-**_Vete Claire, me quedare a cubrirlos un poco_

**CLAIRE-**NO

**LEON-**Claire!

_***CLAIRE AGARRA DEL BRAZO A LEON, EL SIENTE COMO ELLA COMIENZA A TEMBLAR**_

**LEON-**_Yo se que estas preocupada por lo que paso con Steve pero estaré bien, yo..._

**CLAIRE-**_No, Steve era mi amigo al cual quería mucho, y me dolió mucho su muerte, casi no logro superarlo, pero tu...pero tu... No quiero perder a la persona que amo_

_***LEON SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDO AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS**_

**LEON-**_Claire...tu...?_

**CLAIRE-**_Si León, te amo, siempre te eh amado, y no me importa si tu amas a Ada, no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti, y prefiero mil veces verte con ella que verte muerto_

**LEON-**_Claire, yo..._

**VOZ MECÁNICA-**_Dos minutos para la auto destrucción _

**JOSEPH-**_Todo esta perdido, todo, si ustedes hubieran sido perfectas, mi plan se hubiera llevado acabo desde hace mucho_

_***JOSEPH ENLOQUECE Y EMPIEZA AVENTARLES COSAS A LOS V-2**_

**JOSEPH-**_Todo es su culpa, todo es su culpa_

_***LOS V-2 SE ENOJAN Y TODOS SE VAN ENCIMA DE JOSEPH**_

**JOSEPH-**_No, aléjense...NNOOO, yo los cree, quítense...NNOOOOO_

**LEON-**_Es nuestra oportunidad, vámonos_

_***LEON TOMA DE LA MANO A CLAIRE, CLAIRE SE LANZA PRIMERO ATRAVÉS DEL DUCTO Y ATRÁS LEON**_

**CHRIS-**_Pero que tanto hacían?_

**LEON-**_Discúlpanos, vamos, estamos cerca de la salida_

_***LOS TRES LOGRAN SALIR JUSTO A TIEMPO**_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, préstame tu radio, abriré una frecuencia de emergencia para que la B.S.A.A mande por nosotros_

**CLAIRE-**_Crees que Ada haya logrado escapar?_

**LEON-**_Es su problema, no es la primera vez que casi me mata, además, respecto a lo de hace un momento..._

**CLAIRE-****(se sonroja)**_ Lo siento, hable de más, no quería decírtelo así pero fue el momento el que me hizo hablar_

_***LEON ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, NO SABIA SI CLAIRE LO HABÍA DICHO DE VERDAD, O SOLO PARA CONVENCERLO DE HUIR**_

**LEON-**_Claire, Entonces..._

**CHRIS-**_Listo, vendrán por nosotros, sucede algo con ustedes?_

_***LEÓN NO PODÍA CREER QUE TODO LO INTERRUMPIERA CUANDO IBA A DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE, CLAIRE CAMBIA RÁPIDO DE TEMA**_

**CLAIRE-**_Que haremos ahora? Joseph murió y Ada se llevo toda la información_

**CHRIS-**_Joseph no huyo_

**CLAIRE-**_No, su mente desquiciada hizo que sus propias creaciones acabaran con el_

**CHRIS-**_Cría cuervos, y te sacaran los ojos_

**LEON-**_Pero no todo esta perdido_

_***LEON SACA UNAS HOJAS, CLAIRE LAS TOMA PARA VERLAS**_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero si es..._

**LEON-**_Si, es como crear el virus y su antídoto_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero entonces, que se llevo Ada?_

**LEON-**_Un cuaderno con muchas hojas en blanco y una que otra rayada, pero nada importante_

**CHRIS-**Muy bien hecho Leon

_***AL POCO RATO LLEGO UN HELICÓPTERO POR ELLOS, CLAIRE SE SIENTA A LADO DE CHRIS Y TERMINA DORMIDA RECARGADA EN EL**_

**LEON-**_Esta agotada_

**CHRIS-**_Si, bastante, Leon desde hace rato eh querido decirte algo_

**LEON-**_Adelante, dime_

**CHRIS-**_Amo a Claire, es mi única familia y mi pequeña hermana, ah sido bastante fuerte para sobrevivir hasta ahora, y para sobrellevar todo lo que ah pasado_

**LEON-**_Porque me dices esto Chris?... acaso...sabes algo?_

**CHRIS-**_De boca de Claire no, creo que por más confianza que me tenga, no crea que hablaría conmigo de su vida amorosa_

**LEON-**_Probablemente porque como su hermano sabe que la celarías_

**CHRIS-**_Probablemente, Leon, eres un hombre genial y yo estaría muy feliz si entre tú y Claire se da algo más que amistad, pero algo verdadero._

_Perdón que hable por Claire pero me preocupo por ella; yo no se lo que tu sientas por ella y talvez este hablando de mas pero...me preocupa por los lazos que tu guardas hacia Ada Wong, no se si la amas ó solo te preocupas por ella como un amigo, pero..Aunque Claire sea muy fuerte, no se si podría lidiar con una desilusión así_

**LEON-**_Chris, sobre Ada..._

**CHRIS-**_Detente Leon, a mi no tienes porque decirme eso, tu medítalo a solas, además, te repito, solo estoy suponiendo cosas y yo este mal, pero necesitaba decírtelo_

**LEON-**_Agradezco tu confianza_

_***LEON SE SUMERGE EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS, SOBRE ADA, SOBRE CLAIRE, SOBRE SU FUTURO...LLEGANDO A LA BASE**_

**CHRIS-**_Claire, despierta, hemos llegado_

**CLAIRE-**_OH por Dios me quede dormida todo el camino_

**CHRIS-**_Pensé que las chicas rudas no se cansaban, pero veo que me equivoque Jaja_

**AGENTE-**_El jefe dice que si traen heridas vayan a la enfermería, que los vera mas tarde en su oficina_

**CHRIS-**_Muy bien, ustedes dos, necesitan ir a visitar la enfermería_

_***MÁS TARDE EN LA OFICINA DEL JEFE**_

**JEFE-**_Felicidades a los tres_

**CLAIRE-**_Pero Joseph murió_

**JEFE-**_Al menos ya no seguirá causando alborotos_

**LEON-**_Esto es lo que conseguimos recuperar, son datos sobre el virus_

**JEFE-**_Muy bien hecho, y me alegra que no regresaran tan lastimados, Claire, quiero el reporte para pasado mañana temprano, mañana tomate el día libre, igual tu Chris_

**CLAIRE-**_Gracias Jefe_

**JEFE-**_Me gustaría decirte lo mismo Leon, pero el presidente te quiere mañana temprano, así que partirás en un rato más_

_**CLAIRE SINTIÓ HORRIBLE AL SABER QUE LEON SE VOLVERÍA A IR, Y LEÓN NO PODÍA MARCHARSE SIN HABLAR CON CLAIRE**_

**JEFE-**_Te agradezco mucho tu cooperación en esta misión, sin ti no hubiera sido lo mismo_

**LEON-**_Gracias pero tuve el mejor equipo que uno puede pedir_

_***VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE Y LE SONRÍE, ELLA SE SONROJA**_

**JEFE-**_OK, pues vayan a descansar_

**CHRIS-**_Tengo que ir a buscar a Jill, no deje que me acompañara y a de estar enojada, Leon, fue un placer verte y trabajar contigo_

**LEON-**_El placer fue mío, trabaje con los mejores_

**CHRIS-**_Ten buen viaje, y te ofrezco una disculpa si te hice sentir incomodo_

**LEON-**_Al contrario, te lo agradezco, por fin descubrí algo de mí... Gracias!_

_***CHRIS ENTIENDE EL MENSAJE**_

**CLAIRE-**_De que hablaban?_

**LEON-**_Cosas de hombres_

**CLAIRE-**_ Si como no_

**LEON-**_Claire, necesito hablar contigo, podemos ir a otro lugar?_

_***CLAIRE SINTIÓ MIEDO, PERO YA HABÍA HABLADO Y DICHO SUS SENTIMIENTOS, ERA MOMENTO DE AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, FUERON A UN PARQUE CERCANO**_

**LEON-**_Claire, necesito que me digas la verdad, es cierto lo que me dijiste en Europa?, que me amas?_

_***CLAIRE SE PONE NERVIOSA, LEON SE ACERCA A ELLA, LE SOSTIENE LA BARBILLA Y SE LA LEVANTA**_

**LEON-**_Contéstame.._

**CLAIRE-**_ Si, es verdad, Te amo..Pero no necesitas corresponderme, yo se que amas a Ada, yo solo quería decírtelo...olvídalo, por favor olvídalo_

**LEON-**_Como podría olvidarme de algo así_

_**LEON LA ABRAZA**_

**CLAIRE-**_Leon!_

**LEON-**_ Claire, no amo a Ada, es un sentimiento diferente, pero mientras no corte ese sentimiento de tajo, creo que no podré entrar a una relación, tampoco puedo decirte que te Amo, pero puedo asegurarte...que me gustas y que te quiero, como amiga... y como mujer_

_***MIENTRAS DECÍA TODO ESTO CLAIRE LO ABRAZABA Y TAMBIÉN SOLTABA UNAS LAGRIMAS**_

**LEON-**_Por Dios, como no hacerlo, eres ágil, inteligente, bella, tienes miles de cualidades; si no me gustaras seria porque estoy ciego, por eso,, pedirte que me esperes seria injusto, así que cuando deje a Ada de lado para siempre volveré y peleare por ti, si es que aún tengo oportunidad, y si no la tengo hare una, es una amenaza me oíste?_

**CLAIRE-**_Ja, Leon amenazando a una chica, eso es nuevo_

**LEON-**_No solo la voy amenazar señorita Claire Redfield, voy a sellar mi promesa y amenaza_

_***LEON BESA A CLAIRE, CLAIRE SE DEJA LLEVAR, LEON SOLO PENSABA DARLE UN PEQUEÑO BESO PARA NO INTIMIDARLA, PERO NO PUDO Y LA BESO MAS TIEMPO, CUANDO DE PRONTO SHERRY LLEGA GRITANDO Y SE SEPARAN**_

**SHERRY-**_Ya los vi., les dije que no se besaran tanto, que toda la misión se la pasaron así?_

_***LEON Y CLAIRE ESTÁN TOTALMENTE APENADOS**_

**SHERRY-**_Me entere que Leon pronto partiría, y no quería que se fuera sin despedirse de mi, porque por lo que veo de ti se esta despidiendo muy bien_

**CLAIRE-**_Sherry! _**(Sonrojada)**

**LEON-**_Por supuesto que no me iba a ir sin despedirme de ti, eso jamás_

_***SHERRY ABRAZA A LEON**_

**SHERRY-**_Te voy a echar de menos Leon_

**LEON-**_Yo también Sherry, cuídate mucho_

**SHERRY-**_Tu también, tienes que volver pronto a visitarnos; llámanos de vez en cuando_

**LEON-**_Lo prometo, llamare seguido y tratare de volver lo antes posible_

_***CLAIRE Y SHERRY LO ACOMPAÑAN AL HELIPUERTO**_

**LEON-**_Bueno, creo que es el momento de irme.-...Claire, recuerda mi promesa_

**CLAIRE-**_A mi me sonó más como amenaza_

**LEON-**_Pues es las dos cosas, cuídense mucho_

**CLAIRE-**_Tu también cuídate_

_***LEON REGRESO A LA CASA BLANCA Y CLAIRE SIGUIÓ CUMPLIENDO CON SUS MISIONES, ESPERANDO QUE LEON CUMPLIERA CON SU AMENAZA-PROMESA, AL MENOS ESTABA CUMPLIENDO LA DE LLAMAR SEGUIDO Y CLAIRE ERA MUY FELIZ CON ESO...POR AHORA**_

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**GUEST: Hola, en los siguientes capitulos habra un poco de Jull y Chris como pareja, espero te guste**

**MANU:**** Hola, Si Athena Redfield era mi alias en ese tiempo, pero por problemas con mi contraseña y cosas asi la deje inconclusa, muchos me pedían continuarla pero nunca pude, asi que decidi subirla en esta cuenta nueva ahora si con todo y el final porque si hice mas historia pero ya nunca pude subirla en mi otra cuenta :(, de hecho tengo otra histora cleon pero no encuentro el cuaderno donde la escribí, lo tengo que buscar y espero encontrarlo, tengo otra historia de Cleon que ya solo la estoy pasando en limpio (osea en la compu) pero lo hago por ratos en el trabajo, referente a Miraculuos pues esta bien que hagan parejas con otros personajes por un rato pero al final espero que Adrien se quede con Marinette, y no no eh visto la tercera temporada estoy muy atrasada en los animes, no tengo mucho tiempo para verlos, puedo darte mi correo y si quieres mandame una de tus historias y la publico por ti, aunque puede que me tarde una semana , conozco los teen titans y me gusta star fire y robin, mi correo es leonyclaire24 , si quieres madarme tu one shot lo publico, solo te pido que sea entendible ya que sera la primera vez que limpiaria la historia de alguien mas, en Wattap solo subire historias que ya subi aqui para no hacerme bolas, y en efecto, aun no acabo la de Full metal, creo que eh de llevar un 75%**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, ya casi no me daba tiempo de subirla jeje,ahora si la continuación que nunca pude seguir ojala les guste, esta mas centrada en como va a ser la relación entre Leon y Claire_

**CAPITULO 3**

_***HABÍA PASADO CASI UN AÑO DESDE QUE CLAIRE Y LEON VOLVIERON A VERSE Y TRABAJADO JUNTOS, LEON HABÍA LLAMADO CASI DIARIO Y PLATICABA MUCHO CON CLAIRE Y SHERRY, PERO DESDE HACE UN MES NO HABÍA VUELTO A MARCAR, CLAIRE PREOCUPADA INVESTIGO SU PARADERO, Y SUS FUENTES INFORMABAN QUE ESTABA BIEN Y QUE HACIA SEMANAS QUE NO SALÍA A NINGUNA MISIÓN, ENTONCES PORQUE YA NO LLAMABA, CLAIRE SE PONÍA A PENSAR QUE HABÍA HECHO MAL, CUANDO LA VOZ DE UN JOVEN LA SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS**_

_**JOVEN-**__Claire, te eh estado buscando_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hola Andrew_

_***ANDREW ERA UN MUCHACHO DE OJOS ACEITUNADOS, ALTO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO, CON UN CUERPO ATLÉTICO, EN POCAS PALABRAS LLAMABA MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN, NO LE FALTABAN SEGUIDORAS, PERO EL SOLO TENIA OJOS PARA UNA**_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire, no lo recuerdas?, hoy es nuestra clase de tiro_

_**CLAIRE-**__Es verdad, aunque tu no la necesitas, tienes una puntería excelente_

_**ANDREW-**__Pues tú no te quedas atrás_

_***ANDREW TENIA POCO MÁS DE UN MES DE HABER SIDO TRANSFERIDO DE ITALIA POR SU BUENA REPUTACIÓN Y FACILIDAD CON LAS ARMAS QUEDANDO BAJO LA TUTELA DE CLAIRE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__La verdad es que ni siquiera se porque el jefe te dejo bajo mi cargo, eres muy bueno, ya podrías estar en cualquier equipo_

_**ANDREW-**__Perdón si te eh incomodado_

_**CLAIRE-**__OH no, no me mal entiendas, solo que eres muy bueno como para estar en entrenamiento_

_**ANDREW-**__Pues con una instructora tan guapa como tu, no me molestaría quedarme en entrenamiento de por vida_

_**CLAIRE-**__(__**SONROJADA)**__Vaya, si que sabes poner de buenas a una chica…mira, ahí viene nuestra otra alumna_

_**SHERRY**__-Lo siento por llegar tarde_

_***TAN SOLO HABÍA PASADO UN AÑO PERO SHERRY ESTABA PASANDO DE VERSE COMO UNA NIÑA A VERSE COMO TODA UNA SEÑORITA, MÁS ALTA Y CON UN CUERPO BIEN DEFINIDO**_

_**SHERRY **__Chris me soltó todo un sermón solo porque le pedí la hora a un muchacho, que no hable con extraños, que me va a comprar un reloj, que los hombres solo buscan diversión y cosas así_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja, para Chris eres su otra hermanita y no quiere que te pase nada , entre ello que se te acerque cualquier chico..Te los va a espantar todos _

_**SHERRY-**__No necesitas decírmelo, con ver como salio huyendo el pobre muchacho cuando Chris lo volteo a ver lo comprobé_

_***SHERRY POSA SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE CLAIRE**_

_**SHERRY-**__Pobre de ti, ahora entiendo porque no tienes novio, en serio te considero_

_**CLAIRE-**__Sígueme considerando y hare que Chris no te deje tener ni amigas_

_**SHERRY-**__No no Claire era broma, por favor habla con el para que se tranquilice_

_**ANDREW**__-(MURMURA) Así que entonces no va a ser fácil por su hermano_

_**CLAIRE-**__Dijiste algo Andrew?_

_**ANDREW-**__No, nada, empezamos el entrenamiento?_

_***MÁS TARDES SHERRY ESTA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE**_

_**SHERRY-**__Hoy tampoco hablo Leon verdad?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No, pero al menos sabemos que esta a salvo_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero que le pasa?, no sabe que nos preocupamos o acaso no le interesa, y lo peor es que su celular es de línea privada y en la casa Blanca no es tan fácil contactarlo_

_**CLAIRE-**__No te enojes Sherry, debe tener sus razones, esperemos que el amigo de Chris pueda conseguirnos alguna información de cómo esta _

_**SHERRY-**__Cuando te hablara el amigo de Chris?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hoy a las 10 _

_**SHERRY-**__No falta mucho, esperemos juntas_

_*__**A LAS DIEZ EN PUNTO EL CELULAR DE CLAIRE SUENA, PONE EL ALTA VOZ**_

_**SHERRY-**__Que puntual_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hola Philip_

_**PHILIP-**__Hola Claire y Hola Sherry… me eh enterado de algo que paso hace unas semanas, lo escuche hablando con Hunnigan de que hace unas semanas Leon se encontró con una mujer llamada Ada Wong_

_*__**CUANDO CLAIRE ESCUCHO EL NOMBRE DE ADA SE QUEDO INMÓVIL, SHERRY VOLTEA A VERLA PREOCUPADA**_

_**PHILP-**__Y le dijo a Hunnigan que por fin tenia la respuesta que tanto busco, no pude escuchar más_

_**CLAIRE-**__Philp, te agradezco mucho toda la información que nos haz proporcionado, creo que ya no necesito más información sobre el agente Kennedy_

_**SHERRY-**__Claire pero…_

_**PHILP-**__Esta segura señorita Redfield?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Muy segura, muchas gracias por todo_

_**PHILIP-**__De nada, estoy a sus servicios, hasta luego_

_***TERMINA LA LLAMADA**_

_**SHERRY-**__Claire, estas bien?_

_***CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A SHERRY Y LE SONRÍE, AUNQUE SHERRY SABIA QUE ESA SONRISA ERA FINGIDA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Al menos ya sabemos porque no ha llamado_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero que le pasa a Leon?, el te prometió algo, que acaso no es un hombre?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Esta cumpliendo con su promesa, el quedo de volver cuando sacara a Ada de su vida y de su corazón; al volverla a ver ah de ver despertado en Leon sentimientos por ella, por eso ya no marco, por eso le dijo a Hunnigan sobre haber descubierto la respuesta que necesitaba..Leon ama a Ada_

_*__**CLAIRE Y SHERRY SABÍAN QUIEN ERA HUNNIGAN POR PLATICAS DE LEON, A SHERRY COMIENZA A QUEBRÁRSELE LA VOZ Y COMIENZA A LLORAR**_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero eso no puede ser verdad, yo pensé que el te quería, y tu.., por su culpa_

_*__**CLAIRE ABRAZA A SHERRY**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias por preocuparte por mi, no se que haría sin ti y sin Chris, gracias por estar siempre conmigo_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero que tanto dices Claire, tu me salvaste, te hiciste cargo de mi, me haz dado todo el amor que mis padres nunca me dieron, yo soy quien debe darte las gracias a ti_

_***CLAIRE LA ABRAZA, ESA NOCHE SHERRY SE QUEDA A DORMIR CON CLAIRE, HACIA MUCHO QUE SHERRY NO SE QUEDABA CON ELLA, ELLA DORMÍA TRANQUILAMENTE, CLAIRE LA VEÍA Y DABA GRACIAS PORQUE FUE ELLA QUIEN ENCONTRÓ A SHERRY Y NO ALGUIEN MÁS. SE LEVANTA DESPACIO PARA NO DESPERTARLA, ENTRA AL BAÑO Y AHÍ ES CUANDO LLORA EN SILENCIO**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE SHERRY VE LOS OJOS DE CLAIRE ROJOS E HINCHADOS DE TANTO LLORAR, ELLA NO LE DICE NADA, SOLO QUIERE AYUDARLA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Sherry, no le digas nada a Chris, al menos por ahora_

_**SHERRY-**__Te conoce perfectamente y se dará cuenta_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hare lo posible por verme normal_

_**SHERRY-**__Eres como un libro abierto_

_***OYEN QUE TOCAN LA PUERTA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Adelante_

_**ANDREW-**__Hola Claire_

_**CLAIRE-**__Buenos días Andrew, que haces aquí tan temprano?_

_**ANDREW-**__Pues eh pasado por aquí y quería pasar a saludarte, Claire, no dormiste bien?, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos_

_**CLAIRE-**__Eh?, ah si, no eh dormido muy bien_

_***A SHERRY SE LE OCURRE UNA IDEA**_

_**SHERRY-**__Hoy no tenemos nada que hacer cierto?, porque no vamos al parque de diversiones que acaban de abrir los 3_

_**ANDREW-**__Por mi no hay problema, de hecho yo las invito a ustedes que les parece?_

_**SHERRY-**__Genial_

_**CLAIRE-**__Sherry, no tengo ánimos_

_**SHERRY-**__No voy a permitir que te quedes todo el día aquí encerrada_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero Sherry_

_**ANDREW-**__Vamos Claire, a todos nos hace falta distraernos un poco_

_**CLAIRE-(SUSPIRA)**__ Muy bien, ustedes ganan, pero nada de casas de terror me oyeron?_

_**SHERRY-**__Ssiii, voy a cambiarme no tardo_

_**ANDREW-**__Veo que te es muy difícil llegar a negarle algo a Sherry_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, y ella lo sabe por eso se aprovecha de ello_

_**ANDREW-**__No creo que se aproveche, lo hace porque te ve preocupada_

_**CLAIRE-**__Como sabes que estoy preocupada?, no espera, no me lo digas, soy como un libro abierto cierto?_

_**ANDREW-**__Tu lo haz dicho_

_**CLAIRE-(SUSPIRA)**__ Sherry tenia razón, creo que ir al parque no es tan mala idea, sería bueno distraerme, OK, pues entonces yo también me cambiare_

_**ANDREW-**__Muy bien_

_**CLAIRE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO Y ANDREW ENTIENDE QUE TIENE QUE SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN**_

_**ANDREW-**__OH si perdón, lo siento_

_***ANDREW SALE Y CIERRA LA PUERTA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hoy no recordare a Leon, iré y me divertiré mucho, OK…misión aceptada_

_***CUANDO SALE CLAIRE, SHERRY Y ANDREW YA ESTÁN ESPERÁNDOLA, CLAIRE TRAÍA PUESTO UN SHORT DE MEZCLILLA, BLUSA SIN MANGAS Y SU HABITUAL COLETA DE CABALLO, ANDREW NO PUDO EVITAR RECORRERLA CON LA MIRADA, SHERRY LO NOTA Y LE SUSURRA A ANDREW**_

_**SHERRY-**__Si quieres te presto una bolsita para la baba_

_**ANDREW-**__No Sherry, me mal interpretaste yo.._

_**CLAIRE-**__Les sucede algo?_

_**ANDREW-**__No nada_

_**SHERRY-**__Jaja, nada malo, mejor vámonos_

_*__**LOS TRES LLEGAN AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES Y LO DISFRUTAN BASTANTE, EN ESPECIAL SHERRY, SE SUBEN A TODOS LO JUEGOS Y COMEN HELADO Y PALOMITAS**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Esta oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que haga más tarde_

_**SHERRY-**__Que rápido paso el día_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, voy al baño, vienes Sherry?_

_**SHERRY-**__No, aquí te espero_

_**CLAIRE-**__OK, no tardo_

_**SHERRY-**__Oye, se que Claire es muy despistada para esto pero, te vez muy obvio cuando la ves_

_**ANDREW-**__Yo?, no..No se de que hablas_

_**SHERRY-**__Podrás engañar a Claire pero a mi no, a ti te gusta y no lo niegues_

_**ANDREW-**__Tan obvio soy?_

_**SHERRY-**__Solo cuando te le quedas viendo_

_**ANDREW-**__Pero ella nunca se fijara en mí_

_**SHERRY-**__Que modesto, que nunca te has visto en un espejo? eres bastante atractivo y tienes muchas fans en el trabajo_

_**ANDREW-**__Pero Claire también tiene muchos admiradores_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero tienes una ventaja sobre todos ellos, entrenas con ella y eres de confianza para Chris, ya que a la fecha no a intentado matarte_

_***CLAIRE REGRESA EN ESE MOMENTO**_

_**ANDREW-**__Necesito ir al baño ahora yo, no tardo_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que extraño es jaja_

_**SHERRY-**__Andrew es muy guapo, y tu y el harían una bonita pareja, no crees?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero que tanto dices Sherry?_

_**SHERRY-**__Niégame que Andrew es muy guapo_

_***CLAIRE LO PIENSA UN POCO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pues no, en verdad es un chico bastante guapo, sin decir que también es muy amable y lindo_

_**SHERRY-**__Verdad?, deberían ser novios_

_**CLAIRE-**__En verdad estas delirando, pues que tenia ese helado?_

_**ANDREW-**__Ya volví, disculpen la demora_

_**DE REGRESO SHERRY VA A UNOS PASOS ADELANTE**_

_**ANDREW-**__Y..Te sientes mejor?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, muchas gracias, fue una buena idea venir aquí_

_**ANDREW-**__Si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy para escucharte y ayudarte, claro, si tu quieres_

_***CLAIRE NECESITABA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERA CHRIS O SHERRY**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias, te lo contare, hace tiempo conocí a un chico en uno de los momentos más difíciles, cuando llegue buscando a mi hermano en Raccoon City, ese chico y yo hicimos equipo en aquel lugar, no fue mucho tiempo pero fue suficiente para que yo llegara a sentir algo por el, en ese momento también conocí a Sherry, el me ayudo a buscarla y cuidarla, después de eso, cada quien tomo su propio camino, y no volví a saber de el hasta hace un año que volvimos a trabajar juntos, ahí descubrí que estaba enamorada de el, y en un momento de desesperación se lo dije y aunque yo no era indiferente para el, el aún tenía a una persona en su mente.. y en su corazón, y mientras ella siguiera ahí, no habría espacio suficiente para mi. Prometió volver cuando ella desapareciera de su mente , todo este año hemos hablado por teléfono, hasta hace un mes que volvió a ver a esa mujer, desde entonces no ha vuelto a llamar, al parecer prefirió sacarme de su vida que a ella_

_**ANDREW-**__Como se llama el?, puedo saberlo?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon..Leon Scott Kennedy_

_**ANDREW-**__Pues ese tal Leon es un idiota por dejarte ir_

_***CLAIRE LE SONRÍE**_

_**CLAIRE-(SUSPIRA)**__ Me siento mejor_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire, gracias por tu confianza, prometo no defraudarte_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias Andrew_

_***REGRESAN A LA BASE**_

_**CLAIRE-(PENSANDO)**__{Ahora si Leon Kennedy, te sacare de mi mente, de mi vida y de mi corazón}_

_***PASAN FRENTE A LA OFICINA DEL SU JEFE**_

_**JEFE-**__Sherry, Claire, que bueno que vuelven, vienes a visitarlas_

_***CLAIRE PODRÍA RECONOCER ESA ESPALDA Y ESA FIGURA EN CUALQUIER LADO…**_

_**SHERRY-**__Tu?, pero porque?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon_

_**CONTINUARA:**_

REVIEWS.

**MANU:Hola, no creo que tenga tiempo suficiente para ver toda la serie de batman o algo asi la verdad, ademas no soy tan fan, prefiero el anime, te pasaba mi correo porque para mi es mas facil que por aqui por los comentarios, más porque yo ocupo mas mi celular que otra cosa, si no es por correo me temo que no puedo ayudarte porque en verdad no me da tiempo de ver y corregir tus historias por aquí, si me lo mandaras por correo en mi trabajo me daría un espacio para poder acomodarlo y asi ya solo llegaría a subirlo, si alguien te ayuda a mandarlo por correo con mucho gusto te ayudo publicandolo, tratare de acomodar el que me mandaste por uno de los comentarios pero no te prometo mucho ok, si suben tu fic lo leere, si no mal recuerdo tengo a Andrea como favorito asi que me enterare si sube algo, Mr fic tambien me comento que ya se conocían, jaja que gracioso no? pero que bueno que se hicieron amigos, y sobre Fullmetal no te preocupes si no te gusto asi pasa, todos tenemos gustos diferentes**

**Veamos si me da tiempo de acomodar tu historia, que titulo te gustaría que le pusiera?**

**MR FIC: Hola, que bueno que ya tengas celular, que bueno que tu y manu se hicieron amigos, y como le digo tratare de ayudarle pero ojala pudiera mandarmelos por correo ya que a mi me es mucho mas facil que por aqui, y en estos capitulos siguientes habra Jill y Chris y hasta boda podría haber**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, les traigo el siguiente capitulo, ya saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo los ocupo para crear estas historias**

**_SHERRY-_**_Tu?, pero porque?_

**_CLAIRE-_**_Leon_

_*__**ANDREW VOLTEA A VER A CLAIRE QUE TIENE UNA CARA DE CONFUSIÓN, LEON VOLTEA Y **__**ANDREW NO PIERDE DE VISTA A SU RIVAL, COMO ERA POSIBLE ESO, APENAS LE HABÍAN HABLADO DE EL Y YA LO TENIA FRENTE A EL**_

_**LEON-**__Esta vez no hay abrazos de parte de ninguna de las dos?, parece que vieron un fantasma, esperaba alguna reacción después de tanto tiempo_

_**JEFE-**__No quiero interrumpir así que me voy a descansar, cierran cuando salgan, bienvenido de vuelta Leon_

_**LEON-**__Gracias jefe, entonces…Sherry?_

_***LEON LE ESTIRA LOS BRAZOS PARA QUE SHERRY LO ABRACE**_

_**LEON-**__Ya eres toda una señorita_

_**SHERRY-**__Con que quieres una reacción eh?_

_***SHERRY CORRE HACIA LEON Y ESTA LE SUELTA UNA PATADA EN LA PIERNA, NI SIQUIERA LEON CON SU ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO PUDO NOTAR LO QUE SHERRY IBA HACER, LEON SE QUEJA DEL DOLOR**_

_**LEON-**__Wou, pero que golpe, se ve que haz entrenado mucho, auch!_

_**SHERRY-**__Y no es lo único que eh aprendido y te lo puedo demostrar si gustas_

_**LEON-**__Creo que por hoy así esta bien, aunque me podrías explicar porque el eufórico saludo?_

_**SHERRY-**__Que porque?_

_***CLAIRE ESTABA INMÓVIL SIN PODER CREERLO, APENAS AYER SE ENTERO QUE LEON VIO A ADA, PERO ERA EL, EL MISMO LEON DE RACCOON, EL MISMO LEON DE HACE UN AÑO, EL MISMO QUE LA BESO, EL MISMO QUE DEJO DE LLAMAR, EL MISMO QUE HACE CINCO MINUTOS PROMETIÓ OLVIDAR, PORQUE?, QUE HACIA EL AHÍ, EL TENIA A ADA, YA NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER AHÍ, A MENOS QUE FUERA A EXPLICARLE A CLAIRE PORQUE NO CUMPLIRÍA SU PROMESA-AMENAZA, PORQUE HABÍA ESCOGIDO A ADA, POR ESO HABÍA DEJADO DE LLAMAR, PERO COMO TODO CABALLERO QUE ERA LEON HABÍA IDO A DECÍRSELO HASTA ALLÁ?, NO, CLAIRE NO QUERÍA SU COMPASIÓN NI SU LASTIMA, Y MUCHO MENOS QUERÍA OÍR DECIR A LEON QUE AMABA A ADA, LEON VOLTEA A VER A ANDREW**_

_**LEON-**__Nadie me va a presentar al joven?_

_**SHERRY-**__Claro, yo te lo presento, este apuesto joven se llama Andrew, es recién transferido de Italia, es el pupilo de Claire y probablemente su futuro novio_

_***CLAIRE NO PODÍA DECIR NADA, NI SIQUIERA NEGAR QUE NO ERA VERDAD, SOLO VOLTEA A VER A SHERRY Y LUEGO A LEON, EL CUAL TENIA UNA CARA TOTALMENTE INEXPRESIVA COMO ERA COSTUMBRE DE EL, LE ESTIRA LA MANO A ANDREW, ERAN DEL MISMO ALTO AUNQUE ERA UN AÑO MENOR QUE LEON Y UNO MAYOR QUE CLAIRE**_

_**LEON-**__Es un gusto conocerte_

_**ANDREW-**__Lo mismo digo_

_***SUS MANOS SE ESTRECHAN CON TANTA FUERZA QUE SUS MANOS TERMINAN MORADAS**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, tu eres la única que no a dicho nada, ni siquiera me has soltado un golpe como Sherry, que por cierto sigo sin entender porque?_

_***SHERRY QUERÍA RECLAMARLE, DECIRLE DE COSAS POR NO HABER LLAMADO Y MÁS PORQUE HABÍA SIDO DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO A ADA, PERO SENTÍA QUE ESO LE CORRESPONDÍA A CLAIRE **_

_**LEON-**__Ya se, están molestas por que no llame este ultimo mes cierto?, pero es que estuve algo ocupado_

_***SHERRY SE MOLESTA AUN MAS PORQUE SABÍAN MUY BIEN QUE ESO ERA MENTIRA, SABÍAN QUE EN TODO ESE MES LEON SOLO TUVO UNA PEQUEÑA MISIÓN. SHERRY OPTA POR IRSE**_

_**SHERRY-**__Lo siento pero yo no tengo porque seguir aquí_

_**LEON-**__Pero porque?, a donde vas?_

_**SHERRY-**__A un lugar donde no pueda escucharte, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Claire_

_***LEON ESTABA SORPRENDIDO POR LA ACTITUD DE SHERRY**_

_**LEON-**__Pero que le pasa, vaya..Mujeres… tanto se molesto que no marcara?, hablare con ella después, pero primero necesito hablar contigo Claire_

_**CLAIRE-**__No quiero hablar contigo… no quiero oír mentiras_

_***CLAIRE SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SALE CORRIENDO, ANDREW VA TRAS ELLA**_

_**LEON-**__Claire espera, pero que demonios pasa aquí?_

_***LEON SE AGARRA EL CABELLO FRUSTRADO**_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire..Espera_

_***ANDREW LA ALCANZA Y VE QUE CLAIRE ESTA LLORANDO, ANDREW LA ABRAZA Y ELLA A**__**EL**_

_**ANDREW-**__Tranquila, aquí estoy_

_**CLAIRE-**__Porque?, porque cuando estaba decidida a olvidarlo y a sacarlo de mi vida vuelve aparecer? Por que?_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire, por que no lo escuchas? Tal vez te haga bien oírlo y saber que fue lo que paso en realidad_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tengo miedo de saberla_

_**LEON-**__Claire_

_***OÍR A LEON HACE QUE SE SUELTEN**_

_**LEON-**__Necesito hablar contigo, no se que pasa, primero Sherry me golpea y ahora tu huyes de mi,. Que rayos pasa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No puedo, no puedo hablar contigo ahora…mañana te prometo que hablaremos_

_**LEON-**__No pienso irme hasta que hablemos Claire, aunque tarde semanas aquí_

_**CLAIRE-**__Mañana al medio día, en el parque de enfrente_

_***CLAIRE PENSÓ QUE AHÍ LE HABÍA HECHO LA PROMESA, AHÍ DEBÍA TERMINAR TAMBIÉN**_

_**LEON-**__OK, mañana te esperare puntual_

_**CLAIRE-**__Me voy a mi cuarto_

_**ANDREW-**__Te acompaño_

_***LEON LO DETIENE**_

_**LEON-**__Podrías quedarte un momento?_

_***CLAIRE VOLTEA A VERLOS**_

_**LEON-**__no le voy hacer nada, solo quiero charlar con el_

_**ANDREW-**__Tranquila Claire, me conoces y sabes que no pasara nada, los dos somos unos caballeros, no es así agente Kennedy?_

_**LEON-**__Por supuesto que si agente…_

_**ANDREW-**__Agente Bechard_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien agente el agente Bechard y yo solo platicaremos un poco, es todo_

_***ANDREW SE LE ACERCA A CLAIRE**_

_**ANDREW-**__Anda, ve a descansar Claire, bonita noche_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias Andrew_

_**LEON-**__Te espero mañana Claire_

_***CLAIRE SOLO ASIENTE Y SE VA, LEON SE SENTÍA MAL NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ASÍ A SHERRY NI A CLAIRE, UNA ESTABA MOLESTA Y LA OTRA SE VEÍA TRISTE Y HUÍA DE EL, EXTRAÑABA VERLAS, Y LO QUE MÁS DESEABA ERA ABRAZARLAS Y DECIRLES CUANTO LAS HABÍA EXTRAÑADO, PERO SU REGRESO NO CAUSO ALEGRÍA EN ABSOLUTO, Y A LEÓN ESO LE DOLÍA**_

_**ANDREW-**__Que es lo que quieres hablar?_

_**LEON-**__Mas que hablar quiero hacerte unas preguntas_

_**ANDREW-**__Si puedo contestarlas por supuesto, porque no?, siempre y cuando no entren en la vida privada de Claire o de Sherry_

_**LEON **__Muy bien, para empezar como supiste mi apellido?, nunca lo mencione_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire me contó sobre ti_

_***LEON NO SABIA SI ALEGRARSE O PREOCUPARSE, QUE LE HABRÍA PLATICADO DE EL?, PERO SABIA QUE NADA GANARÍA PREGUNTÁNDOLE YA QUE EL NO SE LO DIRÍA**_

_**LEON-**__Te gusta Claire?_

_**ANDREW-**__Antes de contestar dime algo, quieres a Claire?_

_**LEON-**__Bastante, no tienes idea de cuanto_

_**ANDREW-**__Pues yo también la quiero, tal vez no tengamos mucho de conocernos o tal vez no hayamos vivido lo que ustedes vivieron juntos, pero no me importa, si ella me acepta podremos vivir más cosas y estas serán bellas, la cuidare y no la abandonare por nada, ni por nadie_

_**LEON-**__Hace tiempo le hice la promesa de luchar por ella tuviera o no oportunidad, y eso hare_

_**ANDREW-**__Entonces haz regresado para estar con ella no es así?, muy bien, yo tampoco me rendiré y luchare por ella, pero te lo advierto, no la hagas sufrir más, Claire no esta sola aunque tenga a su hermano también estoy yo, creo que ya estas más que seguro que no me aprovechare de Claire quedándome en su habitación, así que me voy_

_***LEON SE SORPRENDE AL VER QUE ANDREW SABIA LO QUE REALMENTE LEON QUERÍA EVITAR, QUE SE APROVECHARA DE CLAIRE ASÍ COMO ESTABA, AUNQUE DUDABA QUE CLAIRE LO DEJARA ENTRAR NO CONOCÍA A ANDREW**_

_***CLAIRE IVA A SU HABITACIÓN CUANDO SE TOPA CON CHRIS, EL YA HABÍA ESCUCHADO DEL LA LLEGADA DE LEON Y PENSÓ QUE LOS ENCONTRARÍA JUNTOS Y FELICES, PERO DESCUBRIÓ A CLAIRE CAMINANDO SOLA TODA IDA Y TRISTE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Claire Redfield_

_**CLAIRE-**__Chris_

_***CLAIRE NO HABÍA NOTADO A SU HERMANO Y POR MÁS QUE TRATO DE SONREÍR FUE DEMASIADO TARDE, CHRIS YA LO HABÍA NOTADO SU SEMBLANTE TRISTE, CLAIRE PENSABA QUE ERA MUY FEO SER UN LIBRO ABIERTO PARA TODOS**_

_**CHRIS-**__Creo que tenemos que hablar no crees?_

_***YA EN SU RECAMARA CLAIRE SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA COMO NIÑA REGAÑADA Y CHRIS EN LA SILLA MÁS CERCANA, CLAIRE SABIA QUE IBA A TENER QUE DECIRLE TODO A SU HERMANO**_

_**CHRIS-**__Pensé que me tenias un poco de confianza como para decirme me cuando algo te pasaba, pero veo con tristeza que no me la tienes_

_**CLAIRE-**__No Chris, no digas eso, es solo que no es fácil hablar de cosas de amor con tu hermano mayor_

_**CHRIS-**__Lo se, por eso trato de no meterme, pero entonces dime que hago cuando te vea como ahora toda decaída?, lo dejo pasar?, te dejo sola?, no me preocupo por ti?, porque si es así dime y no volveré a molestarte lo juro, me alejare de ti y…_

_***CLAIRE SE PARA RÁPIDO DE LA CAMA Y SE ARRODILLA ANTE SU HERMANO Y OCULTANDO SU ROSTRO EN LAS RODILLAS DE CHRIS, CLAIRE HACIA ESO DE NIÑA CUANDO LE TEMÍA A LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**CLAIRE-**__No por favor, no te alejes de mi_

_**CHRIS-**__Claire levántate_

_**CLAIRE-**__Perdóname Chris, perdóname por no haberte contado nada, lo siento, en verdad lo siento_

_***CHRIS SIENTE COMO LAS MANOS DE CLAIRE TIEMBLAN, LA AGARRA DE LOS BRAZOS PARA LEVANTARLA Y VOLVERLA A SENTAR EN LA CAMA, CHRIS SE SIENTA A LADO DE ELLA, LA ABRAZA Y LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Perdón por lo que acabo de decir, nunca podría olvidarme de ti, ni mucho menos dejarte sola, eres mi hermana, es solo que me preocupo por ti_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo se Chris, perdóname tu a mi_

_**CHRIS-**__Lo que me sorprende es que te pongas así, eres una persona muy fuerte y verte por los suelos no es tu estilo_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo se, ni yo misma lo entiendo, te contare todo Chris_

_**CHRIS-**__Si no quieres esta bien, no te fuerces_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero quiero contártelo, quiero que lo sepas_

_***CLAIRE LE CUENTA LO QUE PHILIP DESCUBRIÓ, CONCLUSIONES A LAS QUE LLEGO, QUE VOLVER A VER A LEON DESPUÉS DE PROMETERSE OLVIDARLO, LO CONFUNDIDA QUE ESTABA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Entonces mañana vas hablar con el?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, no quisiera pero creo que es lo mejor, sea lo que sea que me diga creo que es mejor oírlo de el_

_**CHRIS-**__En verdad lo amas demasiado?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Bastante_

_**CHRIS-**__Me pregunto cuando dejaste de ser una niña para ser toda una señorita?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pues que edad crees que tengo?_

_***AMBOS RÍEN**_

_*__**CHRIS-**__Tu nunca dejaras de ser mi pequeña hermana, así que vete acostumbrando…muy bien, descansa, creo que iré a ver a Sherry que a de estar muy molesta_

_**CLAIRE-**__Es verdad, Chris, deja de espantar a cada chico que se le acerque a Sherry, solo se los asustas_

_**CHRIS-**__El que no salga corriendo al verme, ese será digno para estar con Sherry_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja, pobre de tus hijas si llegas a tener, y más si salen igual de bonitas que Jill_

_***CLAIRE NO PUDO VER LA REACCIÓN DE CHRIS YA QUE ESTABA DE ESPALDAS, PERO SU VOZ LO DELATABA**_

_**CHRIS- **__(__**Se aclara la garganta**__) En verdad estas mal hermanita, descansa OK?_

_***CLAIRE NECESITABA DESCANSAR PERO ERA OBVIO QUE NO IBA A PODER PEGAR EL OJO EN TODA LA NOCHE; MIENTRAS CHRIS HABLO CON SHERRY, Y AUNQUE AUN SEGUÍA MUY MOLESTA LA CALMO UN POCO, CHRIS VA DE REGRESO A SU HABITACIÓN CUANDO SE TOPA CON LEON**_

_**LEON-**__Chris, como estas?_

_**CHRIS-**__Hola "novato"_

_***HACIA MUCHO QUE CHRIS HABÍA DEJADO DE LLAMARLO NOVATO, ASÍ QUE SUPUSO QUE ALGO ANDA MAL CON CHRIS TAMBIÉN**_

_**LEON-**__Vamos Chris, tu no me puedes hacer esto, que es lo que pasa?, porque todos me tratan así?, en verdad no entiendo_

_***CRIS VE LA CONFUSIÓN DE LEON Y ACCEDE HABLAR CON EL POR EL BIEN DE SU HERMANA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy bien novato, vamos hablar_

_***VAN A LA HABITACIÓN DE LEON Y CHRIS LE CUENTA QUE CLAIRE Y SHERRY SE ENTERARON QUE VIO A ADA, Y QUE SUPONEN QUE DEJO DE HABLAR PORQUE LA HABÍA ESCOGIDO A ELLA**_

_**LEON-**__Pero porque piensan eso?, entonces a que demonios piensan que volví?_

_**CHRIS-**__A disculparte con Claire_

_**LEON-(SUSPIRA)**__ Pero volví porque quiero estar con Claire_

_**CHRIS-**__Y Ada?_

_**LEON-**__Es verdad que me tope con ella en una misión, y ahí es donde descubrí que realmente nunca la ame, que no quiero estar con una persona como ella, hasta se lo dije, que esperaba no volver a verla nunca más_

_**CHRIS-**__Y porque se lo ocultaste a Claire y Sherry?_

_**LEON-**__Pensé que seria mejor que no enteraran, para que amargarlas con el hecho de que vi a Ada, lo importante era que no quería nada con ella_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy bien entiendo eso, pero porque después de eso ya no marcaste?_

_**LEON-**__Por que saque a Ada de mi vida, pero quería ver que tanto quería a Claire, se que estuvo mal que no llamara pero si lo hacía sentía que no iba a funcionar, necesitaba poner todos mis sentimientos en orden, fue mucho tiempo el pensar que amaba a Ada; pero no comprendo su molestia, les mande una carta diciendo que no podía marcarles por un tiempo pero que estaba bien_

_**CHRIS-**__Una carta?_

_**LEON-**__Si, un agente de la BSAA fue a la casa blanca, a el se la di_

_**CHRIS-**__Un agente?, sabes su nombre?_

_**LEON-**__Me dijo que se llama Daniel Aroesti_

_**CHRIS-**__Aroesti…Aroesti…Aahh ya se quien es..Ahora entiendo, Leon, el murió hace un mes cuando venia de regreso de Washington exactamente, el coche en el que venia sufrió un atentado, no quedo mucho por reconocer_

_**LEON-**__Lo siento mucho….entonces…mi carta nunca llego, ahora empiezo a comprender todo_

_**CHRIS-**__Eso es bueno no, novato?_

_**LEON-**__Sigo siendo novato aun?_

_**CHRIS-**__Si, en cosas sobre amor eres un novato_

_**LEON-**__OH perdón, acaso me perdí de tu boda con Jill?_

_**CHRIS-**__Porque todos quieren emparejarnos?_

_**LEON-**__Ay Chris, también eres un novato_

_**CHRIS-**__Bueno ya, yo no soy el tema de conversación aquí, te voy a preguntar algo, tu quieres a Claire?_

_**LEON-**__Pensé que eso había quedado claro..Si, la quiero y volví para luchar por ella_

_**CHRIS-**__Solo quería ver si te atrevías a repetírmelo_

_**LEON-**__El hermano celoso al ataque_

_**CHRIS-**__Claro que no tengo que decírtelo verdad?, pero si la lastimas te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras, me oíste…novato?_

_**LEON-**__Lo se… y lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, créeme, mañana hablare con ella y le explicare todo_

_***AL DIA SIGUIENTE CHRIS VA AL CUARTO DE CLAIRE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Puedo pasar?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Adelante_

_**CHRIS-**__No preguntare como dormiste porque tu cara me dice que no muy bien_

_**CLAIRE-**__Toda la noche me la pase pensando_

_**CHRIS-**__Claire, tranquila, todo va a estar bien; vengo porque tengo que salir a una misión, llevare el radio pero no podré estar mucho en contacto, pero será por poco tiempo, probablemente unos días_

_**CLAIRE-**__Cuídate, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga verdad?_

_**CHRIS-**__Por supuesto que no, pero es bueno que me lo digas, si llega a pasar algo avísame, no importa la hora me oíste?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias Chris_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy bien, me tengo que ir, tu también cuídate mucho_

_***CHRIS ESTA A PUNTO DE SALIR POR LA PUERTA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Chris… te quiero_

_**CHRIS-(SONRÍE)**__ Y yo a ti_

_***AL POCO RATO LLEGA SHERRY**_

_**SHERRY-**__Como estas Claire?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te iba a buscar..Hoy al medio día quede de verme con León, en el parque par hablar_

_**SHERRY-**__Estas segura?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No, pero tengo que.. Aunque lo que me tenga que decir me duela, tengo que oírlo de su propia voz_

_**SHERRY-**__Yo iré y estaré cerca de ti_

_**CLAIRE-**__No, hoy tienes un examen muy importante, no puedes faltar_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero Claire.._

_**CLAIRE-**__Te contare todo cuando acabe tu examen, lo prometo, pero tú tienes que concentrarte en ese examen_

_**SHERRY-**__Muy bien Claire, te buscare acabando el examen_

_***TOCAN LA PUERTA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hoy eh tenido muchas visitas, entra_

_**ANDREW-**__Hola Claire, Hola Sherry_

_**SHERRY-**__Hola Andrew, bueno yo me voy, tengo un examen que pasar_

_**ANDREW-**__Mucha suerte_

_**SHERRY-**__Creo que aquí alguien va a necesitar más suerte que yo_

_***SHERRY SE VA**_

_**ANDREW-**__Como dormiste?, no espera, formule mal mi pregunta, dormiste?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Andrew, porque te preocupas tanto por mí?_

_**ANDREW-**__Eres..Eres mi amiga y tutora, es normal que me preocupe, te incomoda eso?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Para nada, muchas gracias Andrew, eres muy lindo_

_**ANDREW-**__No tienes nada que agradecer, y tampoco nada de que preocuparte, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras_

_**CLAIRE-**__Soy muy afortunada por tener a tanta gente que me quiere y se preocupa por mí_

_**ANDREW-**__Ya casi son las doce, prepárate y.. Mucha suerte señorita Claire Redfield_

_**11:45 AM…LEON ESTA EN EL PARQUE ESPERANDO A CLAIRE, CUANDO DE PRONTO**_

_**(VOZ DE MUJER)-**__Vaya que es difícil de localizar Agente Kennedy_

_**LEON-**__Ada? Que estas haciendo aquí?_

_**ADA-**__No es obvio?, vengo buscándote, ya que no puedo creer que la ultima vez que nos vimos me trataras tan mal_

_**LEON-**__Tratarte mal?, si solo dije que ojala no volvieras a vernos nunca más_

_**ADA-**__Y eso no es tratarme mal?_

_**LEON-**__Yo pensé que tratarte mal era dejándote en algún lugar con pocos escasos minutos para escapar, porque el lugar esta a punto de explotar_

_**ADA-**__Pero siempre te eh dejado el modo de salir_

_**LEON-**__OH lo siento, que desconsiderado de mi parte por no darte las gracias _

_**ADA-**__es por eso que estas tan molesto como para no querer verme?_

_**LEON-**__Tengo motivos más fuertes que eso pero si.. En parte_

_**ADA-**__Será acaso que Leon Kennedy esta enamorado de alguna chica?_

_**LEON-**__Si fuera eso creo que seria algo que no te incumbe_

_***ADA LO HABÍA DICHO EN BROMA, SABIA QUE EL SENTÍA ALGO EN EL FONDO POR ELLA, Y NO QUERÍA CREER QUE LEON AMARA A ALGUIEN MÁS, SU ORGULLO NO LO PERMITÍA, LEON ERA DE ELLA Y DE NADIE MÁS, EL ESTABA PREOCUPADO QUE LLEGARA CLAIRE Y LO VIERA CON ADA**_

_**ADA-**__Entonces es verdad, te haz enamorado… y como se llama?_

_**LEON-**__No tengo porque decírtelo_

_**ADA-**__Déjame adivinar, te enamoraste de la conejita Redfield no es así?_

_***LEON LA VE MUY SORPRENDIDO, COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ADA LO SUPIERA?, ELLA AL DARSE CUENTA QUE ESTA EN LO CORRECTO SIENTE QUE LA SANGRE LE HIERVE DEL CORAJE, PERO NUNCA SE LO HARÍA NOTAR A LEON**_

_**ADA-**__Por tu expresión veo que estoy en lo cierto, pensé que solo habías venido a saludar a la inútil de Redfield y a la huérfana de Birkin_

_***LEON SE ENOJA AL ESCUCHAR COMO LES DIJO Y LE DA UN EMPUJÓN A ADA QUE HACE QUE TERMINE SENTADA EN EL BANCO, ADA SE ACERCA A LA CARA DE ADA Y CON UN TONO MOLESTO LE DICE**_

_**LEON-**__No vuelvas hablar mal de ellas me oíste, o no respondo_

_***ADA VE DE REOJO Y NOTA QUE CLAIRE SE ACERCA**_

_**ADA-**__Muy bien, pero voy a demostrarte que yo soy mejor mujer para ti_

_***ADA SOSTIENE LA CABEZA DE LEON Y LO BESA, CLAIRE YA HABÍA VISTO A ADA PERO SIGUE CAMINANDO HACIA ELLOS HASTA QUE LOS VE BESARSE, SE DETIENE A POCOS METROS DE ELLOS Y CONTENIENDO LAS GANAS DE LLORAR DICE:**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Para esto me hiciste venir?_

_***LEON SE ALEJA DE ADA AL ESCUCHAR A CLAIRE, SE PREGUNTABA PORQUE TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO, ADA SONRÍE**_

_**LEON-**__No es lo que piensas Claire yo.._

_**CLAIRE-**__Basta Leon, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, solo somos amigos… que bueno que ya te haz decidido_

_***CLAIRE SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA, LEON TRATA DE IR TRAS ELLA PERO ADA LO DETIENE**_

_**ADA-**__Vamos Leon, no puedes negar que sentiste algo con ese beso_

_**LEON-**__Solo porque soy un caballero, no te respondo como te lo mereces_

_**ADA-**__Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, soy mas mujer que ella_

_**LEON-**__Claire tiene tantas cosas que tu nunca tendrás, entre ellas ser más humana que tu, por tus negocios mucha gente a muerto, y andas por la vida como si nada, acaso no tienes remordimientos?_

_***LEON SE SUELTA Y CORRE TRAS CLAIRE, ADA ESTA MUY MOLESTA POR LA FORMA EN QUE LEON LE HABLO**_

_**ADA-**__Talvez haz ganado la batalla Redfield, pero no la guerra, Leon volverá a mi de rodillas, ya lo veras_

_***MIENTRAS CLAIRE CORRÍA LLORABA POR ESO NO LOGRA DARSE CUENTA QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE CHOCAR CON ALGUIEN**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo siento_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Andrew, pero..Que haces aquí?_

_**ANDREW-**__Necesitaba pensar un rato, pero y tu… que te pasa Claire, porque lloras?, no ibas a ver a Kennedy?_

_***CLAIRE ABRAZA A ANDREW Y CONTINÚA LLORANDO**_

_**ANDREW-**__Que sucede Claire?, me estas asustando_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon…Leon y Ada estaban besándose_

_**ANDREW **__Ada?, quien es Ada?...acaso será la persona que me dijiste que el tenia que olvidar?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si_

_**ANDREW-**__Pero que hace ella aquí?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tal vez vinieron a mostrarme cuanto se amaban_

_***ANDREW SE PONE A PENSAR QUE FUE ENTONCES TODO LO QUE LE DIJO LEON, MENTIRAS?, ANDREW SOSTIENE LA CARA DE CLAIRE Y LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_**ANDREW-**__Odio ver que lloras Claire, haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, porque…porque me gustas Claire, me gustas mucho_

_***CLAIRE SE SORPRENDE AL OÍR ESO, NO TIENE TIEMPO DE DECIR NADA POR QUE DE REPENTE ANDREW LA BESA, Y EN ESE MOMENTO POR DESTINO O KARMA LLEGA LEON Y LOS VE, SIENTE EL DESEO DE IR Y QUITARLE A CLAIRE DE SUS BRAZOS Y DE PASO GOLPEARLO, PERO CON QUE DERECHO PODÍA HACERLO SI CLAIRE ACABABA DE MAL INTERPRETAR EL BESO QUE ADA LE HABÍA ROBADO, Y SABIA QUE ANDREW ESTABA EN SU DERECHO DE HACER SU LUCHA, PERO ESO NO LO HACIA MENOS DOLOROSO**_

_**ANDREW-**__Lo siento Claire, no quería aprovecharme de ti pero, no pude evitarlo_

_**CLAIRE-**__La que se tendría que disculpar soy yo, Andrew.. Amo a Leon, aun después de esto lo amo_

_**ANDREW-**__Lo se Claire, no tienes porque disculparte_

_**CLAIRE-**__Eres un chico muy guapo, amable y todo un caballero pero.. Al menos por ahora tengo a Leon muy metido en mi mente y mi corazón_

_***LEON QUERÍA SABER DE QUE TANTO HABLABAN, PORQUE CLAIRE NO LO HABÍA CACHETEADO DE MÍNIMO, SERÁ QUE LE GUSTABA ANDREW?, Y AHORA CON LO QUE VIO DE ADA, CLAIRE DEBERÍA ODIARLO Y NO LA CULPABA**_

_**ANDREW-**__Lo se, y quiero decirte algo, si lo tuyo con Leon se arregla, lo aceptare, pero si no lo hace, hare lo posible por conquistarte_

_***ANDREW TOMA LA MANO DE CLAIRE Y LA BESA, CLAIRE SONRÍE Y SE SONROJA, LEON SE MOLESTA AUN MAS, ESTABA A PUNTO DE IR A ENCARARLOS**_

_**LEON-**__De que demonios se ríen?_

_***UN AGENTE LLEGA BUSCANDO A ANDREW, SE DESPIDE DE CLAIRE Y SE VA, AHORA ES CUANDO LEON SALE DE DONDE ESTABA PARA HABLAR CON CLAIRE**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, necesitamos hablar_

_**CLAIRE-**__No tengo nada que hablar contigo Leon, ya vi lo suficiente, tu haz tu vida con Ada que yo tratare de hacer la mía_

_**LEON-**__Con Andrew?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Es probable_

_***CLAIRE ESTABA A PUNTO DE IRSE PERO LEON LA TOMA DEL BRAZO Y LA ACORRALA EN LA PARED MÁS CERCANA**_

_**LEON-**__No si yo no lo permito_

_***TENER A LEON ASÍ DE CERCA Y NO PODER BESARLO ERA UNA TORTURA PARA CLAIRE, PERO VE EN LOS OJOS DE EL UNA ENORME FURIA, SERIA POR EL COMENTARIO DE HACER SU VIDA CON ANDREW?**_

_**LEON-**__Claire Redfield, me vas a oír quieras..O no_

_***CLAIRE NO TENIA OPCIÓN YA QUE LEON COMIENZA A CONTARLE TODO, DESDE QUE VIO A ADA, DE CÓMO DESCUBRIÓ QUE NO QUERÍA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO ELLA, LO DE LA CARTA QUE MANDO, COMO CHRIS LE CONTÓ COMO ES QUE LA CARTA NUNCA LLEGO, Y PORQUE RAZÓN NO HABÍA MARCADO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Así que no marcaste para extrañarme?_

_**LEON-**__Te eh extrañado desde hace un año que no nos vemos, cada día y cada noche pensaba en ti_

_**CLAIRE-**__Entonces porque no regresaste antes?_

_**LEON-**__Porque aun no sabia que pasaba con Ada hasta que la encontré en esa misión, fue cuando supe que no la amaba, que no podía estar con una persona como ella, que lo que yo sentía por ella no era amor_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y si es así porque la besaste?_

_**LEON-**__Yo no la bese, ella ocupo el momento en que me acerque para reclamarle algo y me beso, y le acabo de dejar claro que no quiero nada con ella, ni siquiera volver a verla_

_***CLAIRE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO, LE CREIA TODO**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, quiero preguntarte algo..Aún me amas?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, aun te amo_

_***CLAIRE COMIENZA A LLORAR, LEON LE QUITA LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_**LEON-**__Deja de llorar, haz llorado mucho por mi verdad?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si_

_***LEON LA ABRAZA**_

_**LEON-**__Yo quiero que llores peo de felicidad solamente, Claire Redfield, te amo y quiero estar contigo, volví para estar contigo, y si me rechazas, no descansare hasta que me aceptes_

_***LEON ROZA LOS LABIOS DE CLAIRE CON SUS DEDOS**_

_**LEON-**__Además, quiero que estos labios solo me besen a mí_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon, no me digas que acaso tu…_

_**LEON-**__Si, vi cuando Andrew te beso_

_***CLAIRE SE PONE MUY ROJA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Yo..Eso solo fue…_

_**LEON-**__A los dos hoy nos robaron un beso, así que quiero dar uno por gusto…puedo besarte?_

_*__**LEON IBA ACERCÁNDOSE LENTAMENTE A ELLA**_

_**CLAIRE-(SUSURRA)**__ Si_

_***CLAIRE ESTABA HIPNOTIZADA POR LA MIRADA DE LEON QUE SU RESPUESTA SALIO INMEDIATAMENTE, LEÓN APROVECHA ESO Y LA BESA Y CLAIRE LO AGARRA DE LA CARA, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE BESARON FUE LINDO, ESTA VEZ PARA LOS DOS FUE ALGO HERMOSO PORQUE SABÍAN QUE SE AMABAN**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te amo Leon_

_**LEON-**__Y yo a ti Claire_

_***PASAN LA TARDE JUNTOS, SE LA PASARON PLATICANDO, PASEABAN POR EL PARQUE, COMÍAN HELADO Y TAMBIÉN SE BESARON**_

_**CLAIRE-**__OH por Dios, Sherry me va a matar, quede de contarle todo después de su examen_

_**LEON-**__También tengo que hablar con ella, en estos momento me a de odiar_

_**CLAIRE-**__No creo que Sherry te odie, tan solo se siente lastimada_

_**LEON-**__No sabes cuanto me dolió ver como me despreciaba y como tu huías de mi, yo que cuando las volví a ver quería estrecharlas y abrazarlas_

_**CLAIRE-**__Querías?_

_**LEON-**__Bueno, contigo quería_

_***LEON LA ABRAZA**_

_**LEON-**__Porque ya te tengo en mis brazos y no pienso soltarte_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja, que te parece si vamos y contamos todo a Sherry_

_***LLEGAN A LA BASE Y BUSCAN A SHERRY, AL ENCONTRARLA LE CUENTAN TODO**_

_**SHERRY-**__Me siento tan mal, juzgamos a Leon muy feo, donde esta?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Me dijo que iría hablar con Hunnigan_

_**SHERRY-**__Que hare cuando lo vea?_

_**LEON-**__Que te parece si me abrazas?_

_***SHERRY VOLTEA Y VE A LEON**_

_**SHERRY-**__Leon…yo.._

_*****__**LEON ESTIRA LOS BRAZOS**_

_**LEON-**__Aunque te agradecería que esta vez fuera sin ninguna patada_

_***SHERRY LO ABRAZA Y LLORA, EL LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA PARA CONSOLARLA**_

_**LEON-**__Me alegra que ya no estés molesta conmigo_

_**SHERRY-**__Lo siento tanto Leon_

_**LEON-**__No te preocupes, si yo hubiera marcado nada de esto hubiera pasado_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON ACOMPAÑAN A SHERRY A SU RECAMARA Y LEON HACE LO MISMO CON CLAIRE PARA QUE DESCANSARA PORQUE LA VEÍA CANSADA Y PREOCUPADA**_

_**LEON-**__Que tienes preciosa?_

_***COMO LE GUSTABA QUE LEON LA LLAMARA ASÍ**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Aun tengo que hablar con dos personas_

_**LEON-**__Con Chris y con Andrew verdad?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, de que tu y yo somos… espera..Que somos?_

_**LEON-**__Tienes razón preciosa, hay que hacerlo bien..Claire Redfield, Quieres ser mi novia?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No_

_***LEON SE SORPRENDE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__No quiero, lo deseo…deseo ser tu novia_

_***LEON LA ABRAZA**_

_**LEON-**__Casi me matas del susto_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tengo que buscar a Andrew y hablar con el_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien, entonces me iré a mi recamara a dormir y soñar contigo_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y que vas a soñar?_

_**LEON-**__Es un secreto_

_***LEON LA BESA Y SE VA, CLAIRE VA EN BUSCA DE ANDREW Y LO ENCUENTRA TODO DECAÍDO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Andrew, que sucede?_

_**ANDREW-**__Claire… mi ex jefe quiere que regrese a Italia, que me necesitan allá_

_**CLAIRE-(TRISTE)**__ Andrew_

_**ANDREW-**__Te arreglaste con Leon cierto?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Como lo sabes?_

_**ANDREW-**__ Por tu semblante_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo siento mucho Andrew_

_**ANDREW-**__No tienes porque Claire, me alegro por ti, al menos se que cuando me vaya ya no estarás triste_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te extrañare mucho, eres un gran hombre, una gran persona y un gran amigo, gracias por apoyarme_

_**ANDREW-**__No tienes nada que agradecer… bueno…. Iré a preparar mis cosas para mañana_

_**CLAIRE-**__Mañana?, tan pronto?_

_**ANDREW-**__Ya sabes como es este negocio_

_**CLAIRE-**__Puedo ir a despedirte?_

_**ANDREW-**__Por supuesto, mañana a las diez de la mañana, podrías llevar a Leon por favor, necesito hablar con antes de irme_

_**CLAIRE-**__OK, entonces hasta mañana_

_**ANDREW-**__Hasta mañana_

_***AL DIA SIGUIENTE SHERRY, CLAIRE Y LEON VAN A DESPEDIRSE DE ANDREW**_

_**SHERRY-**__Te extrañaremos Andrew_

_**ANDREW-**__Y yo a ustedes, fueron como una familia para mi, muchas gracias, si algún día van a Italia no duden en visitarme_

_**SHERRY-**__Por supuesto que no, tampoco tú si vienes no dudes en vernos_

_**ANDREW-**__Lo prometo…Leon, más te vale no hacer llorar a Claire o a Sherry, me oíste?, tienes que hacerlas muy felices_

_**LEON-**__Créeme que lo hare_

_***ANDREW LE ESTIRA LA MANO Y LEON SE LA ESTRECHA, ESTA VEZ FUE UN APRETÓN NORMAL**_

_**ANDREW-**__Gracias por todo tutora_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero si tu ya eras bueno, yo no te enseñe nada_

_**ANDREW-**__Puedo?_

_***ANDREW VOLTEA A VER A LEON, Y ESTE ASIENTE…ANDREW LA ABRAZA Y CLAIRE LLORA, EL LE LIMPIA LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_**ANDREW-**__Cuídate mucho si?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tu también_

_***CLAIRE LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE Y ESTE SE SORPRENDE**_

_**ANDREW-**__Pronto encontraras a la mujer de tu vida, eres un buen hombre_

_**ANDREW-**__Gracias, bueno… es hora de irme, nos vemos_

_**LEON-**__Le ira bien, tu lo dijiste, es un buen muchacho_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, lo se_

_**LEON-**__Y recibió un beso de mi novia_

_**CLAIRE-**__Uy, Leon es celoso?_

_**LEON-**__Solo contigo y con Sherry_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tienes el mismo síndrome que yo de padre frustrado con Sherry?_

_**SHERRY-**__Si, es como nuestra niñita..Nuestra hija_

_**LEON-**__Que tanto cuchichean?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Nada, nada_

_**SHERRY-**__MMM… Bueno, pues me tengo que ir a clases, que harán hoy?_

_**CLAIRE-**__A mi no me han dado ninguna nueva orden_

_**LEON-**__Yo estoy de vacaciones_

_**SHERRY-**__Pues entonces disfruten su día libre, y pórtense bien_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te acompañamos a la Base_

_**SHERRY-**__Tranquila, tomare un taxi_

_**LEON-**__Como te vamos a mandar sola?_

_**SHERRY-**__Tranquilos papas, estaré bien_

_**LEON-**__Aunque lo digas en broma nos preocupamos por ti, eres como nuestra hija_

_**SHERRY-**__Y ustedes como mis papas_

_***SHERRY LOS ABRAZA**_

_**SHERRY-**__Soy tan feliz de haberlos conocido_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias_

_**SHERRY-**__Bueno, no nos vamos a poner a llorar cierto, me voy, nos vemos más tarde_

_**CLAIRE-**__Nos avisas cuando llegues_

_**SHERRY-**__Sssii_

_***LEON-**__Que te gustaría hacer preciosa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo que sea esta bien mientras este contigo_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien, entonces vamos al cine?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Vamos_

_***CUANDO IBAN RUMBO AL CINE, CLAIRE COMIENZA A SENTIRSE NERVIOSA, NO HABÍA NOTADO QUE ERA UN LUGAR OSCURO, DONDE VAN MUCHAS PAREJAS, Y SI LEON QUERÍA HACER OTRA COSA APARTE DE VER LA PELÍCULA?, NO ES QUE ELLA NO QUISIERA PERO NO QUERÍA HACER COSAS RARAS EN EL CINE, Y SI LE DIJERA QUE NO SE ENOJARÍA?, LEON NOTA SU NERVIOSISMO, LEON SABE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO POR LA MENTE DE CLAIRE, NO POR ALGO ERA HOMBRE Y HABÍA SALIDO CON MAS CHICAS QUE CLAIRE CON HOMBRES, LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y LA DETIENE PARA VERLA A LOS OJOS**_

_**LEON-**__Tranquila Claire, solo vamos a ver una película, jamás me atrevería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento_

_**CLAIRE-**__Quiero, pero no ahora, y tal vez eso a ti te moleste_

_***LEON LE ACARICIA LA MEJILLA Y LA VE CON TERNURA**_

_**LEON-**__No tengo porque molestarme por algo así, Te amo Claire, y yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario_

_**CLAIRE-**__Gracias Leon_

_***LEON HABÍA ESCOGIDO UNA PELÍCULA DE COMEDIA PARA CALMAR A CLAIRE Y VAYA QUE LO LOGRO, DESPUÉS DE ESO PASEARON UN RATO MAS POR EL PARQUE Y REGRESARON A LA BASE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon, Cuando vas a volver a Washington?_

_**LEON-**__Ya tan rápido quieres que me vaya?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No, por supuesto que no, pero se que tarde o temprano despertare de este dueño para volver a la realidad_

_**LEON-**__De ahora en adelante yo soy tu realidad, y tu la mía_

_**CLAIRE-**__Por supuesto que si pero.._

_**LEON-**__Vamos preciosa, mañana hablaremos con más calma de esto, por hoy ve a descansar_

_***LEON LE DA UN BESO Y LA DEJA EN SU RECAMARA, CUANDO CLAIRE ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN SE LLEVA UNA SORPRESA**_

_**ADA-**__Buenas Noches _

**continuara..**

**MANU: ****Trate de acomodar tu historia pero hay partes que no entendi que querias decir , lo siento, por eso te digo que por comentario me es complicado, si quieres volver a enviarmela por aquí pero que sea lo mas entendible posible por favor, estaria bueno meter un Neil en un Cleon es una buena idea, lo tomare en cuenta**

**MR FIC:**** Hola, tendria que ver leer más sobre Luis Sera porque no conozco muy bien su historia**

**BELLEREDFIELD: En esta historia si hay Valenfield, pero si no mal recuerdo sera en dos capítulos más, tenme paciencia :(**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Perdon la tardanza, eh estado enferma de la gripe y la verdad no había tenido ganas de ponerme a editar el capitulo, hoy ya estoy un poco mejor y decidí subirlo, espero les guste, este capitulo trae de Jill y Chris **_**_también_**

* * *

_***CAPITULO 5***_

_***LEON LE DA UN BESO Y LA DEJA EN SU RECAMARA, CUANDO CLAIRE ENTRA A SU HABITACIÓN SE LLEVA UNA SORPRESA**_

_**ADA-**__Buenas Noches _

_**CLAIRE-**__Como entraste?_

_**ADA-**__No es bueno dejar la ventana abierta conejita_

_**CLAIRE-**__Mi nombre es Claire, no conejita_

_**ADA-**__Muy bien "Claire", iré directo al punto, quiero que te alejes de Leon_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y como porque crees que haría algo como eso?_

_**ADA-**__Porque tu eres poca cosa para el, no eres una mujer que valga la pena, eres de las que todos tienen que estar protegiendo, tu hermano, Leon y hasta ese chico Steve que murió por culpa tuya_

_**LEON-**__Ya basta Ada_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon, que haces aquí?_

_**LEON-**__Regrese para decirte algo y escuche a Ada, no quería intervenir pero no puedo seguir escuchando como te trata_

_**ADA-**__Ja, vez lo que te digo, siempre alguien tiene que llegar ayudarte_

_**LEON-(Molesto)**__Ada tu.._

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon..Basta_

_**LEON-**__Claire?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Porque mejor no dices que estas celosa que yo si tengo gente que se preocupa por mi y me ayuda_

_**ADA-**__Celosa? De que eres una inútil que necesita que la estén protegiendo?, no conejita, yo si puedo arreglármelas sola_

_**CLAIRE-**__Entonces ese es tu coraje, que siempre estas sola y yo siempre eh corrido con la suerte de tener a alguien conmigo?_

_**ADA-**__Suerte para ti querrás decir, ya que Steve no corrió con tu suerte al encontrarse contigo_

_***LEON SABIA QUE ESAS PALABRAS HERÍAN A CLAIRE, QUERÍA DEFENDERLA PERO SABIA QUE CLAIRE NO SE DEJARÍA VENCER ASÍ QUE SE MANTIENE AL MARGEN**_

_**CLAIRE-**__El que le inyectaran el virus a Steve no fue totalmente mi culpa, lo que si lo fue..Fue no haber llegado a tiempo para buscar una cura, y siempre cargare con eso, pero tu..Tu como puedes dormir cada noche sabiendo que por tu culpa ha muerto cientos de personas, aunque no los conocieras, hombres, mujeres, niños..Como puedes descansar sabiendo que gente inocente murió gracias a tu ayuda al filtrar información_

_***ADA SE ENOJA AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS YA QUE ERAN MUY CIERTAS, MUCHAS NOCHES LAS PESADILLAS LA DESPERTABAN, TENIA GANAS DE ÍRSELE ENCIMA A CLAIRE, PERO ERA DEMOSTRARLE QUE LA HABÍA LASTIMADO Y SU ORGULLO PODÍA MAS**_

_**ADA **__Gracias pero no necesito tus terapias, vengo a que dejes a Leon en paz..Quiero que te alejes de el_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y si el no quiere alejarse de mi?_

_***ADA JURABA QUE LEON SOLO ESTABA ENCAPRICHADO CON CLAIRE YA QUE ELLA NO LE HABÍA HECHO CASO, Y PENSABA QUE CUANDO ADA LO BUSCARA EL REGRESARÍA SIN DUDARLO**_

_**ADA-**__El no esta enamorado de ti niña tonta, el solo esta encaprichado, a quien realmente ama es a mi..León, si estoy enamorada de ti, yo soy una verdadera mujer_

_***ADA SE LE ACERCA A LEON Y TRATA DE ABRAZARLO POR EL CUELLO PARA BESARLO PERO EL LA AGARRA DE LOS BRAZOS Y LA ALEJA, ADA SE SORPRENDE, NO ESPERABA ESA REACCIÓN POR PARTE DE EL.. ES QUE NO LA AMABA?,**_

_**ADA-**__Vamos Leon, no puedes negarlo, tu siempre me haz visto con cariño, te preocupas por mi_

_**LEON-**__Probablemente al principio cuando no notaba el ser humano tan bajo que eres, que su interés monetario es primero que ayudar a la gente_

_**ADA-**__Eso es lo que viste en esta niña?_

_**LEON-**__Eso y mucho más, ella tiene un corazón tan grande que es capaz de dar su propia vida por la gente que ama y aun por la que no conoce, es ágil, fuerte, inteligente y por sobre todas las cosas es tan hermosa por fuera como lo es por dentro_

_***CLAIRE LE SONRÍE, ADA SE SENTÍA HUMILLADA Y NO PODÍA PERMITIRSE PERDER ASÍ**_

_**ADA-**__Yo se que aun me amas Leon, prometo que cambiare, me olvidare de todos mis negocios por ti_

_**LEON-**__Te equivocas Ada, yo nunca te ame, solo era un capricho, pensé que contigo podía tener un futuro, pero era porque estaba tan cegado que nunca me fije a mi alrededor, hasta que Claire me dijo lo que sentía por mi, y la verdad, creo que desde antes ella ya estaba ocupando poco a poco mi corazón, pero fui tan ciego que no lo notaba; ella es la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida….si ella me lo permite_

_***ESTO ULTIMO LO DIJO VOLTEANDO A VERLA, ELLA LO VE CON AMOR**_

_**LEON **__Asi que Ada, haznos el favor de dejarnos en paz, no te amo, nunca te ame y nunca te amare_

_***ADA NO PODÍA SOPORTAR MÁS HUMILLACIONES, IBA SALIENDO POR LA VENTANA CUANDO VOLTEA A CLAIRE Y LE DICE**_

_**ADA-**__No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberles dado la cura contra en virus en Europa, ahorita la conejita seria una linda criatura come cerebros y Leon todo mío_

_***ADA SE VA**_

_**LEON-**__Estos días han sido una locura_

_**CLAIRE-**__Bastante, pero Leon, tu ibas rumbo a tu cuarto, que sucedió?_

_**LEON-**__Hay algo que necesito decirte, pensaba hacerlo mañana pero no puedo esperar más.. Pediré mi cambio a la BSAA_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero Leon.. Tu haz trabajo mucho para llegar a donde estas, no puedes renunciar así por que si_

_**LEON-**__Pero lo estuve pensando antes de venir. Si me aceptabas pediría mi cambio para estar cerca de ti, no creo que tu quieras alejarte de Chris y mucho menos te pediría alejarte de Sherry, además que yo nunca te lo pediría, y Sherry esta a medio año no puede abandonar sus estudios para irse a Washington, así que que mejor que venirme yo no crees?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No puedes hacer eso, dejar todo lo que haz logrado, y menos por mi, nunca me lo perdonaría_

_**LOEN-**__Claire, no puedo darme el lujo de ir y venir a cada rato, y tu tampoco, y no por falta de ganas o dinero, si no porque el trabajo nos lo impediría, y no estoy dispuesto a extrañarte todos los días; te deje todo un año y casi te pierdo, no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero Leon…_

_**LEON-**__Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?, o tal vez piensa que voy muy rápido?, lo siento, si es así discúlpame, iremos más lento, regresare a Washington y.._

_***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__OH Leon, soy tan egoísta, en el fondo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes, pero me siento mal que vas a dejar todo por mi, pero eso me hace feliz también…soy egoísta, muy egoísta…quiero que te quedes a mi lado_

_***LEON LA ABRAZA MÁS FUERTE**_

_**LEON-**__No eres egoísta preciosa, me alegra saber que tu también quieres estar conmigo…mañana hare todos los preparativos para el cambio, hablare con Hunnigan, aunque ella ya sabia de mi decisión…pero por ahora descansa_

_***LEON LA BESA Y ELLA CORRESPONDE EL BESO**_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa, si no paramos ahora, no respondo_

_*****__**CLAIRE LO SUELTA**_

_**LEON-**__Que triste, esperaba que no me soltaras_

_**CLAIRE-(SONROJADA)**__ Que cosas dices Leon_

_**LEON-**__Te ves hermosa sonrojada, descansa_

_***AL DIA SIGUIENTE LEON PIDE SU CAMBIO, Y AUNQUE SU JEFE TRATABA DE CONVENCERLO PARA NO HACERLO, EL NO CEDIÓ , MIENTRAS TANTO EL JEFE DE LA BSAA ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE TENER A ALGUIEN COMO LEON TRABAJANDO PARA ELLOS, A CAMBIO LE DIJO QUE CLAIRE SERIA SU PAREJA EN LAS MISIONES, SHERRY TAMBIÉN ESTABA MUY FELIZ, ANTES SENTÍA TENER UNA MAMA CON CLAIRE, AHORA HASTA TENIA UN PAPA; A CHRIS NO LE QUEDO DE OTRA QUE ACEPTAR QUE LEON Y CLAIRE SALIERAN JUNTOS, Y ADEMÁS DE NO QUEDARSE ATRÁS Y EMPEZÓ HACER SU LUCHITA CON JILL, LO CUAL NO LE COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO.**_

_**PASAN CINCO MESES EN LOS CUALES HABÍAN TENIDO VARIAS MISIONES Y HABERLAS HECHO MUY BIEN COMO EL EQUIPO Y PAREJA QUE ERAN, CLAIRE LO CUIDABA Y EL NI SE DIGA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que piensas?, te veo muy pensativo_

_**LEON-**__Estoy pensando en todo el tiempo de felicidad que me perdí por no haber notado lo hermosa y genial que eres_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo cual si yo hubiera dicho desde un principio lo que sentía pudo haber sido menos tiempo, pero no importa, tenemos mucho tiempo para ser felices, te amo mi amor Leon Scott Kennedy_

_**LEON **__Yo te amo mucho mas mi preciosa y amada Claire Redfield_

_***TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE QUE LEON DEJO DE SER AGENTE ESPECIAL EN LA CASA BLANCA Y HABÍA DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE EN LA BSAA, SU EQUIPO ERA CLAIRE, SU NOVIA, COMO TODA PAREJA HABÍAN TENIDO SUS PROBLEMAS PERO NADA QUE NO PUDIERAN RESOLVER**_

_**SHERRY YA ERA TODA UNA ADOLESCENTE A LA CUAL MANDABAN A MISIONES TRANQUILAS HASTA QUE CUMPLIERA 20 AÑOS LO CUAL NO FALTABA MUCHO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hola hermanito, me entere que te volvieron a pedir que fueras capitán_

_**CHRIS-**__Mejor dime que te mandaron a convencerme_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja pues si_

_**CHRIS-**__Pues veles informando que ni aún siendo tú cambiare de opinión_

_**CLAIRE-**__Yo no vengo a querer cambiar tu opinión Chris, pero s iquisiera saber porque no aceptas, creo que es lo que haz buscado no?_

_**CHRIS-**__Mis prioridades cambiaron_

_**CLAIRE-**__Cambiaron?_

_**JILL-**__Chris, te eh estado buscando_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hola cuñada_

_**JILL-**__Jaja, aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra pero me gusta_

_***JILL BESA A CHRIS Y EL LA VE CON UN AMOR, QUE CLAIRE CUANDO VE A SU HERMANO SABE QUE ES MUY FELIZ Y ESO LA HACE FELIZ A ELLA**_

_**JILL-**__Chris, volviste a rechazar el ascenso a capitán, porque?, desde que te conozco haz querido esto, que pasa?, y no me digas que es miedo porque muy bien se que Chris Redfield y miedo no van en la misma oración_

_**CHRIS-**__Que a todo el mundo se lo andan contando o que demonios?_

_**JILL-**__Chris responde_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tranquila cuñada, mi hermano a de tener sus razones para no aceptar el puesto_

_**JILL **__Pero el a luchado mucho por esto y ahora que se lo dan lo rechaza?, no entiendo_

_**CHRIS-**__Tienes razón Jill, no entiendes_

_***CHRIS SE DE LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA**_

_**JILL-**__Chris, Chris… en serio?, pero que le pasa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tranquila Jill, mi hermano ya no es un niño, y si no a aceptado ser capitán debe ser por algo más importante que subir de rango_

_**JILL-**__Eso es lo que me preocupa_

_**CLAIRE-**__Por ahora dejémoslo pasar y dejémoslo un rato a solas para que piense_

_**LEON **__Preciosa te eh estado buscando, nuestra pequeña regreso de su misión_

_**CLAIRE-**__Sherry ha vuelto?_

_**JILL-**__Ya se le extrañaba, me gustaría que Chris la viera, estaba muy preocupada por ella_

_**LEON **__Vayan ustedes primero, yo iré a buscar a Chris..Perdón..a mi cuñado_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja, si mi hermano te oye se va a molestar_

_**JILL-**__Es un celoso de primera_

_**LEON-**__Lo se, y me encanta hacerlo enojar, además no es mentira voy a ser su cuñado legitimo cuando me case con Claire_

_***ELLA SE SONROJA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero que tanto dices?, mejor ve a buscar a Chris_

_**LEON-**__Lo que ordenes princesa_

_***LEON LE LANZA UN BESO ANTES DE IRSE**_

_**JILL-**__Eres muy afortunada de tener a Leon_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo se, soy muy feliz, tanto que me espanta perder toda esta felicidad_

_**JILL-**__Tranquila, haz pasado por mucho, ya era hora de que fueras feliz_

_**CHRIS-**__Jill, eres feliz? Y olvida el hecho de que soy hermana de tu novio, dímelo como tu amiga que soy, eres feliz?_

_**JILL-**__Demasiado Claire, yo eh amado a tu hermano desde hace mucho, pero para el, yo solo era su compañera de misiones_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo dudo mucho Jill, yo creo que mi hermano te quería desde mucho antes, pero es muy serio, rara vez expresa su sentir_

_**JILL-**__Lo se, por eso estoy preocupada por el, porque si le pasa algo se que no me lo dirá por no preocupar a los demás, pero bueno, vamos a saludar a Sherry_

_**LEON ENCUENTRA A CHRIS EN LA AZOTEA**_

_**LEON-**__Vaya que eres difícil de encontrar cuñado_

_**CHRIS-**__Cuñado? Quieres salir volando por el techo Kennedy?_

_**LEON-**__Algún día tendrás que aceptar que seré tu cuñado oficial cuando me case con Claire_

_**CHRIS-**__Estas tentando a tu suerte Kennedy_

_**LEON-**__Ya ya, no te enojes, todavía que vengo a traerte buenas noticias. Nuestra niña a regresado_

_**CHRIS-**__Sherry? Como esta? Esta lastimada? Donde se encuentra?, di algo_

_**LEON-**__Pues déjame contestar, acaba de llegar, esta con el jefe, saliendo de con el la veremos_

_**CHRIS-**__Y que estamos esperando? Claire Y Jill ya saben?_

_**LEON-**__Ya deben estar allá_

_***CUANDO LLEGAN, SHERRY AUN NO SALE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Ya la vieron?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No, aun no_

_***EN ESO SALE SHERRY CON SU ROPA ROTA Y CON ALGO DE SANGRE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__OH por Dios_

_**JILL-**__Pero que te paso_

_**LEON-**__Estas bien?_

_**CHRIS-**__Habla, dinos algo, que te duele?_

_***CLAIRE COMIENZA A REVISARLA PERO NO ENCUENTRA NI UN SOLO RASGUÑO, SOLO SE VEÍA LA ROPA Y LAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE**_

_**SHERRY-**__Claire tranquila, sabes que no vas a encontrar nada_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme_

_***SHERRY TENIA LA HABILIDAD DE REGENERARSE Y CERRAR HERIDAS A UNA VELOCIDAD SORPRÉNDETE, GRACIAS AL VIRUS QUE LE HABÍA INYECTADO SU PADRE**_

_**LEON **__Dinos, que fue lo que paso_

_**SHERRY-**__Al término de la misión caí en una de las trampas del enemigo, y por eso termine así_

_**JILL-**__Debes tener cuidar Sherry_

_**SHERRY-**__No se preocupen saben que este tipo de heridas no me matara_

_**CHRIS-**__Los sabemos señorita, pero lo que no pareces recordar es que tampoco eres inmortal, por tu habilidad dejaron que te unieras muy joven a la BSAA, pero debes tener cuidado_

_**SHERRY-(triste)**__ Si, lo siento, yo solo quiero ser como ustedes_

_***CLAIRE VOLTEA A VER A CHRIS Y EL SABE QUE FUE MUY RUDO CON SHERRY, CHRIS SE LE ACERCA Y LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Perdóname, es solo que me preocupo, además, tu no tienes que ser como nosotros, porque todos nosotros somos diferentes_

_**SHERRY-**__Pero ustedes no le tienen miedo a nada_

_**JILL-**__Por supuesto que tenemos, pero tratamos de sobre llevarlos para no poner en riesgo la misión y mucho menos a nuestros compañeros_

_**CLAIRE-**__Yo admiro a Chris, y nunca podré ser como el, porque el es el y yo soy, pero trato de seguir su ejemplo, ser valiente y siempre proteger a los demás_

_**SHERRY **__Si, ustedes son mi ejemplo_

_**CHRIS**__-OK, pero debes tener cuidado Señorita, recuerda que no eres inmortal e imagínate si te llega a pasar algo, como estaríamos nosotros_

_**SHERRY-**__Si, lo siento, no volverá a pasar_

_**LEON-**__Lo importante es que estas bien_

_*__**SHERRY LES PLATICA SOBRE SU MISIÓN, Y QUE EN POCOS MESES PODRÍA TOMAS MISIONES MAS IMPORTANTES**_

_**CHRIS-**__Eso de misiones más importantes, también son misiones más peligrosas_

_**SHERRY-**__Me cuidare, lo prometo, solo espero que si tengo un compañero o una compañera sea tan bueno como ustedes_

_**CHRIS-**__Compañero?_

_**SHERRY-**__Tal vez hasta nos enamoremos como ustedes, claro, si es hombre_

_**CHRIS-**__Tranquila, aún eres una niña no debes pensar en eso_

_**SHERRY-**__Casi cumplo 20_

_**CHRIS-**__Vives en Estados Unidos señorita, eso significa que eres menor de edad hasta los 21_

_**JILL-**__Ya tranquilos, lo importante ahora es que Sherry esta de vuelta_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jill tiene razón, tranquilicemonos todos; me alegra que regresaras Sherry_

_**LEON-**__Dejémosla descansar un rato no les parece?_

_**SHERRY-**__Muy bien, los veré más tarde_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa, que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta mientras Sherry descansa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Muy bien cariño, nos vemos después hermano…cuñada_

_**JILL-**__Chris, necesitamos hablas_

_**CHRIS-**__Si es sobre lo del ascenso, ya tome mi decisión y no va a cambiar_

_**JILL-**__Vamos a platicar a otro lugar, por favor_

_***CHRIS QUERÍA NEGARSE PERO JILL SE VEÍA MUY PREOCUPADA Y NO PODÍA NEGARSE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy bien, vamos a mi recamara, ahí nadie nos molestara_

_***EN LA RECAMARA**_

_**JILL-**__Yo se que no quieres hablarlo pero necesito saber porque no aceptas el ascenso_

_**CHRIS-**__Ya te lo dije, tengo otras prioridades_

_**JILL-**__Cuales son esas prioridades?_

_***CHRIS DESVÍA LA MIRADA**_

_**JILL-**__Vamos Chris, contesta.. Yo soy la culpable verdad?_

_***CHRIS VOLTEA A VER A JILL MUY SORPRENDIDO, COMO LO SABIA, JILL COMIENZA A LLORAR**_

_**JILL-**__Lo sabía, yo soy la razón por la que no aceptas el ascenso_

_**CHRIS-**__Jill, amor no llores, me destroza verte llorar_

_***CHRIS NO SOPORTABA VER LLORAR A UNA MUJER, Y MENOS SI SE TRATABA DE CLAIRE, SHERRY O SU AMADA JILL, SOLO UNA VEZ HABÍA VISTO LLORAR A JILL Y FUE CUANDO LE DIJO QUE LA AMABA, EL AL VER COMO LEON Y CLAIRE HABÍAN PODIDO VOLVERSE UNA PAREJA, SINTIÓ QUE EL TAMBIÉN PODÍA SER HONESTO CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS COMO SU HERMANA**_

_****FLASHBACK****_

_***CHRIS ESTABA DECIDIDO HABLAR CON JILL, CUANDO LA ENCONTRÓ LE PIDIÓ QUE FUERAN A LA AZOTEA, NECESITABA DECIRLE ALGO Y NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE LOS MOLESTARA**_

_**JILL-**__Te veo preocupado, que sucede Chris?_

_**CHRIS-**__Jill…. Ah, yo… diablos…no pensé que fuera tan difícil_

_**JILL-**__Que sucede Chris? Me estas espantando_

_**CHRIS-**__Jill…yo…yo te amo_

_*__**JILL SE SORPRENDE BASTANTE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Creo que siempre eh sentido algo por ti, pero me rehusaba aceptarlo y…_

_***JILL COMIENZA A LLORAR**_

_**CHRIS-**__No..Jill..No llores, no tienes que preocuparte, discúlpame por incomodarte_

_***JILL SONRÍE, Y CHRIS SE ESPANTA DE ESOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR **_

_**CHRIS **__Te encuentras bien?_

_**JILL-**__Mejor que nunca_

_***JILL SONRÍE TAN TIERNO QUE CHRIS SE QUEDA PRENSADO A SU MIRADA, NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ESA SONRISA EN CARA DE JILL**_

_**JILL-**__Yo también te amo Chris_

_**CHRIS-**__Enserio?_

_**JILL-**__Si, desde que fuimos a la mansión Spencer pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, estabas tan preocupado por tu hermana que preferí no decir nada, y así me calle desde entonces_

_***CHRIS SE LE ACERCA A JILL Y LA ABRAZA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Que ciego fui, todo este tiempo tuve al amor de mi vida a lado y no lo vi, no vi al amor_

_***SE BESAN**_

_****FIN DEL FLASHBACKS****_

_***CHRIS POR SEGUNDA VEZ VEÍA LLORAR A JILL PERO ESTA VEZ SUS LAGRIMAS NO ERAN DE ALEGRÍA**_

_**JILL-**__Por culpa mía estas dejando tu sueño_

_***CHRIS SE ACERCA A ABRAZARLA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Amor, no lo estoy dejando, solo lo estoy posponiendo un poco, ahorita mi deseo es estar contigo, lo deseo mas que el ascenso _

_**JILL-**__En serio?_

_**CHRIS-**__Claro que si amor, pero en verdad me asustaste, no eres de las que llora así de la nada o por cosas así_

_**JILL-**__Pues acostúmbrate porque así va a ser por un buen rato, porque estoy embarazada_

_**CHRIS-**__Embarazada?_

_**JILL-**__Si, embarazada_

_***CHRIS DA UN GRITO DE EMOCIÓN Y LEVANTA A JILL POR LOS AIRES PARA DARLE UNA VUELTA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Perdón perdón, debo tener cuidado de no lastimarte_

_**JILL-**__Por cargarme no va a pasar nada_

_**CHRIS-**__Cuanto tiempo tienes?, desde cuando lo sabes?, te sientes mal?, se te antoja algo?_

_**JILL **__Jaja, tranquilo, tengo casi 3 meses. Lo se desde esta mañana, no, no me siento mal y solo se me antoja que me beses_

_**CHRIS-**__Eso se soluciona rápido_

_***CHRIS LA BESA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo_

_**JILL-**__Tenia miedo, quería saber que pasaría cuando te pidieran ser Capitán, por un lado lo deseo, deseo que aceptes, pero por otro lado te quiero junto a mi en el embarazo y se que como Capitán no tendrías mucho tiempo, lo siento por ser egoísta_

_**CHRIS-**__Ahora tengo dos razones para no aceptar el ascenso ahora y no quiero que te culpes, como te dije solo lo pospuse; no pienso dejarte sola en el embarazo, estaremos juntos, te amo Jill me haz hecho muy feliz_

_***CLAIRE Y LEON ESTÁN DANDO UNA VUELTA CERCA DE UN RÍO CUANDO CLAIRE OYE EL MAULLIDO DE UN GATO, VOLTEA Y VE A UN GATO AGARRADO DE UNA RAMA EN EL RÍO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon mira, tenemos que ayudarlo_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien, espera_

_***LEON HACIA LO POSIBLE POR AYUDARLO PERO NO LO ALCANZABA, CLAIRE SE QUITA LOS ZAPATOS Y SE TIRA AL RÍO, AGARRA AL GATITO PERO LA CORRIENTE ERA FUERTE**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, resiste_

_***LEON TUVO QUE SALTAR TRAS ELLA YA QUE CLAIRE POR SOSTENER AL GATO NO PODÍA NADAR, LEON LA ALCANZA Y CON UN GRA ESFUERZO LLEGA A LA ORILLA. CLAIRE ABRAZABA AL GATO, LOS DOS TOSÍAN POR EL AGUA QUE HABÍA TRAGADO**_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa?, estas bien?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, y el gatito también_

_***LEON SE DA CUENTA QUE PUDO HABER PERDIDO A CLAIRE Y SU PREOCUPACIÓN COMIENZA A CONVERTIRSE EN FURIA**_

_**LEON-**__Como demonios se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de saltar al río con la fuerza que venia?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo siento, no pensé…_

_**LEON-**__Muy cierto, no pensaste_

_***CLAIRE AGACHA LA CABEZA, LEON NUCA LE HABÍA HABLADO ASÍ, LEON TRATA DE CALMARSE**_

_**LEON-**__Perdóname, es que..Sentí mucho miedo de que salieras lastimada o perderte_

_**CLAIRE-**__Perdóname tu a mi León, tienes razón, no pensé, solo actúe_

_**LEON-**__Olvidémoslo, al menos estas bien_

_**CLAIRE-**__Mira, el gatito tiene collar..Corre gatito, vuelve a tu casa y no te acerques a ríos entendido?_

_***EL GATO ANTES DE IRSE VOLTEA Y LES MAÚLLA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Creo que nos dio las gracias_

_**LEON-**__Te las dio a ti, tu saltaste por el_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y tu por mi.. Gracias __**(ESTORNUDA)**_

_**LEON-**__Será mejor regresar antes de que te enfermes_

_***EN LA RECAMARA DE CLAIRE**_

_**LEON-**__No quieres que nos bañemos juntos preciosa?_

_***LEON Y CLAIRE YA HABÍAN ESTADO JUNTOS ÍNTIMAMENTE DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO**_

_****FLASHBACK****_

_***HABÍAN PASADO YA 6 MESES DESDE QUE LEON Y CLAIRE SE VOLVIERON NOVIOS, ERA UNA NOCHE DE FIESTA EN LA BSAA Y TODOS LOS AGENTES ESTABAN INVITADOS**_

_**LEON-**__Quien diría que la BSAA sabría divertirse?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Es una fiesta especial, ya que la organización cumple un año más_

_**LEON **__Lo que más me gusta de esta fiesta es que puedo verte con este hermoso vestido_

_***CLAIRE LLEVABA UN VESTIDO NEGRO AJUSTADO A SU FIGURA, CON UN LIGERO ESCOTE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__También te ves muy bien Leon_

_***LEON LLEVABA UN TRAJE NEGRO CON UNA CAMISA AZUL MARINO, SE VEÍA MUY GUAPO, AMBOS ATRAÍAN MUCHAS MIRADAS**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Todas las mujeres te están comiendo con la mirada_

_**LEON-**__Y yo ahora entiendo a Chris, me molesta que los hombres te quieran desvestir con la mirada_

_***CLAIRE SUELTA UN PEQUEÑA RISA, EN ESO APARECE SHERRY CON UN VESTIDO BLANCO, EL CUAL ERA UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE EL DE CLAIRE QUE LE LLEGABA ARRIBA DE LAS RODILLAS, Y ESTE SE SOSTENÍA DE UNA TIRA QUE CRUZABA POR ENFRENTE, AUN ERA UNA NIÑA PERO SE VEÍA MUY HERMOSA, POR NO DECIR QUE TAMBIÉN LE QUEDABAN VIENDO**_

_**SHERRY-**__Leon, Claire, Hola_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te ves hermosa_

_**SHERRY-**__Tu también Claire_

_**LEON-**__Ese vestido esta muy corto, porque no compraron uno más largo?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Papá Leon al ataque_

_**SHERRY-**__pero es solo un poco más corto que el de Claire_

_**LEON (suspira) **__Se ven hermosas las dos_

_*__**SHERRY LO ABRAZA, Y EL NOTA QUE UNOS CHICOS LA MIRABAN, EL LOS VE CON CARA DE LOS VOY A MATAR SI NO VOLTEAN A OTRO LADO Y ELLOS SALEN HUYENDO, CLAIRE SE DA CUENTA Y SE RÍE, EN ESO APARECEN JILL Y CHRIS, JILL IBA DE UN VESTIDO ROJO CON ESCOTE EN V, SU VESTIDO ERA LARGO PERO NO DEJABA DE RESALTAR SU CUERPO, CHRIS POR SU PARTE IBA DE BLANCO CON UNA CAMISA AZUL CIELO**_

_**SHERRY **__Que guapos _

_**CLAIRE-**__Te ves hermosa Jill, hermanito, eres todo un galán_

_**CHRIS-**__Y ese vestido tan corto Sherry?_

_**SHERRY-**__Tu también?, Leon ya me regaño_

_**JILL-**__No le amarguen la noche, vamos Chris, dile como se ve_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy hermosa, pero ahora no es una, ni dos, sin no tres a las que hay que cuidar_

_**LEON-**__Tenemos una muy larga noche Chris_

_***NI LEON NI CHRIS PERMITÍAN QUE CLAIRE O JILL BAILARAN CON ALGUIEN MÁS, AUNQUE CON SHERRY NO PODÍAN HACER LO MISMO, PERO NO LA PERDÍAN DE VISTA NI UN MINUTO, Y MUCHO MENOS A SU ACOMPAÑANTE EN TURNO, VIGILANDO DONDE PONÍAN SUS MANOS**_

_***CASI A LA MEDIA NOCHE**_

_**SHERRY-**__Creo que me iré a dormir, estoy mus cansada_

_**CHRIS-**__Cariño, te quieres quedar mas tiempo?_

_**JILL-**__La verdad ya estoy cansada_

_**CHRIS-**__Entonces te acompaño a tu recamara, de paso acompañamos a Sherry_

_**SHERRY-(suspira)**__ No pienso irme a otro lado_

_**CHRIS-**__No lo digo por ti, si no por la bola de lobos que te esta viendo_

_**SHERRY-**__Jaja, OK OK, entonces vamos_

_**JILL-**__Claire, piensan quedarse mas?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No creo, pero adelántense_

_**CHRIS-**__Pórtense bien..Me oíste Kennedy?_

_**LEON-**__Claro que si cuñado_

_***CHRIS SE LE QUEDA VIENDO CON CARA DE "DILO OTRA VEZ Y TE MATO", ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO LLAMABA CUÑADO**_

_**SHERRY **__Que les parece si nos vamos, han sido muchas miradas asesinas por hoy_

_**LEON-**__Que quieres hacer preciosa_

_**CLAIRE-**__Vamos un rato a la azotea_

_***YA EN LA AZOTEA LEON SE QUITA SU SACO Y SE LO PONE ENCIMA A CLAIRE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Eres el hombre perfecto, soy muy afortunada de tenerte, en cambio yo..No se como puedo gustarte, tengo tantos defectos_

_**LEON-**__Me encantas con todo y esos defectos, amo todo de ti_

_***LEON LA BESA, Y CON SU MANO RECORRE LA SILUETA DE CLAIRE Y LA ACERCA MÁS A SU CUERPO**_

_**CLAIRE-(Susurra)**__ Leon_

_**LEON-**__Lo siento preciosa, es que estas hermosa y no pude evitar recorrer tu cuerpo con mi mano_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon, vamos a mi habitación_

_***LEON DEJA DE BESARLA**_

_**LEON-**__Estas segura preciosa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Muy segura, deseo estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, tu no quieres?_

_**LEON-**__Que si no quiero?, lo eh soñado diario, pero quiero hacerlo cuando estés totalmente segura_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo estoy_

_***EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CLAIRE ELLA SE VE MUY NERVIOSA, LEON LA CARGA Y LA RECUESTA SOBRE LA CAMA PARA BESARLA, LE QUITA EL VESTIDO Y ELLA LE QUITA LA CAMISA, EL LE AYUDA QUITÁNDOSE EL PANTALÓN**_

_**LEON-**__Por ultima vez preciosa estas segura?, aún puedo detenerme si me lo pides_

_***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA DEL CUELLO Y LE SUSURRA AL OÍDO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tu te quieres detener?_

_**LEON-**__No juegues con fuego preciosa, te deseo más que a nada en este mundo_

_***LEON FUE MUY AMABLE CON CLAIRE, ELLA TAMBIÉN HABÍA SOÑADO ESTAR CON LEON, MUCHO ANTES QUE EL LA DESEARA A ELLA ESO ESTABA CLARO, PERO NI EN SUS SUEÑOS LLEGO A SER TAN HERMOSO COMO LO ESTABA VIVIENDO, LEON SE DEDICABA A TOCAR CADA PARTE DEL CUERPO DE CLAIRE, MIENTRAS ELLA NO SE QUEDABA ATRÁS RECORRIENDO EL CUERPO MOLDEADO DE LEON, SE BESABAN CON PASIÓN Y DESESPERACIÓN, SE NECESITABAN EL UNO AL OTRO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Estabas muy preparado_

_**LEON-**__A que te refieres preciosa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Como todo hombre precavido cargas un condón contigo, jaja_

_**LEON-**__Celosa?...tranquila, con la única que quiero estar es contigo_

_**CLAIRE-(apenada)**__Y?, bueno… fue como imaginabas?_

_**LEON-**__No….fue mejor de lo que imaginaba, fue hermoso, te amo Claire…Gracias_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te amo Leon, gracias por esperar hasta que estuviera segura_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa, si así eres,. No creo poder aguantar otros seis meses, me hare adicto a ti_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon Kennedy adicto al sexo?_

_**LEON-**__Solo__ si__ es contigo_

_*****__**F**__**IN DEL FLASHBACK***_

_**LEON-**__Entonces que dices preciosa, nos vayamos juntos, piensa que es para ahorrar agua_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jaja, muy listo Leon_

_***EL CELULAR DE CLAIRE SUENA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Bueno_

_**CHRIS-**__Claire, necesito decirte algo, a las seis de la tarde te veo con Sherry en el comedor, y..Trae al novato contigo_

_**CLAIRE-**__Muy bien, ahí estaremos, le avisare a Sherry (__**cuelga el teléfono)**__ tenemos que estar a las seis en el comedor, al parecer Chris quiere decirnos algo_

_**LEON-**__Yo también?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pues creo que si, me dijo que llevara al novato_

_**LEON-**__Y tu también crees que soy novato aún?, por que si es así te puedo demostrar que no lo soy_

_***LEON SE LE VA ACERCANDO A CLAIRE PERO ELLA LE DA UN PEQUEÑO EMPUJÓN**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Anda casanovas, ve a bañarte, que si te "bañas" conmigo, no vamos a llegar a tiempo_

_**LEON-**__Ok preciosa, pero tú te lo pierdes_

_***CLAIRE SE DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y COMIENZA A LEVANTARSE LA BLUSA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__No…tú te lo pierdes_

_***CLAIRE CIERRA LA PUERTA DE SU RECAMARA**_

_**LEON-**__Touche_

_***YA A LAS SEIS**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Te oí muy raro por teléfono, que es lo que nos tienes que decir?_

_**CHRIS-**__Siéntense..Es algo muy importante que quiero que sepan ustedes antes que nadie…van a ser tíos?_

_**SHERRY, LEON Y CLAIRE-**__Quuee?_

_**SHERRY-**__Como…no espera, no quiero saber como_

_**CLAIRE-**__Cuanto tiempo tienes?_

_**JILL-**__Casi tres meses_

_***CLAIRE Y SHERRY ABRAZAN A JILL, LEON A CHRIS**_

_**LEON-**__Felicidades cuñado_

_**CHRIS-**__Solo por hoy te lo permito_

_**LEON-**__Deja felicitarte futura mamá_

_**CHRIS-**__No la abraces muy fuerte, no la vayas a lastimar_

_**JILL-**__No exageres Chris, no soy de cristal_

_**CLAIRE-**__Hermanito..Felicidades_

_***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Claire, soy muy feliz, mucho muy feliz_

_**CLAIRE-**__Lo se hermanito, lo se_

_**SHERRY-**__Felicidades Chris_

_**CHRIS-**__Mi pequeña, vas a ser tía_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tenemos que festejar_

_**JILL-**__Hay alguien a quien tenemos que decirle_

_**CHRIS-T**__iene razón, y no sabemos como va a reaccionar_

_**SHERRY-**__Al jefe_

_**Jill-**__Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, después de eso veremos si festejamos o no_

_**SHERRY-**__Los acompañamos_

_***CHRIS Y JILL ENTRAN A LA OFICINA DEL JEFE PREOCUPADOS Y CUANDO LO HACEN SALEN CON UNA SONRISA**_

_**CHRIS-**__Ahora si podemos festejar_

_**JILL-**__Se me antoja carne asada_

_**SHERRY-**__Que les dijo?_

_**CLAIRE-**__No pueden dejarnos con la duda_

_**CHRIS-**__Nos felicito y nos dijo que ya nos habíamos tardado, que para cuando la boda_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien, pues entonces, vamos a comer carne asada, no quiero que mi sobrino tenga antojos_

_***TODOS VAN A FESTEJAR Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE LEON LE PIDE A CHRIS HABLAR**_

_**CHRIS-**__Porque me citaste en este bar Leon?_

_**LEON-**__Porque los dos necesitamos unos tragos, y .. Porque necesito preguntarte algo… te desagrado?_

_**CHRIS-**__Sabes muy bien que no_

_**LEON-**__Te molesta que salga con tu hermana?_

_**CHRIS-**__Prefiero contigo que te conozco a que salga con alguien más, porque tanta vuelta Kennedy, ve al grano_

_*__**LEON SE TOMA SU TRAGO DE UN GOLPE Y LO SUELTA RÁPIDO**_

_**LEON-**__Quiero casarme con Claire_

_***CHRIS SE LEVANTA TAN RÁPIDO QUE TIRA SU TRAGO, AGARRA A LEON DE LA CAMISA Y LO JALA, LEON NO HACE NI EL MÍNIMO ESFUERZO PARA SOLTARSE, TODOS VOLTEAN A VERLO**_

_**CHRIS-**__Estas loco verdad?_

_**LEON-**__Si, pero locamente enamorado de Claire, y quiero pasar le resto de mi vida con ella_

_**CHRIS-**__Ya le dijiste a ella?_

_**LEON-**__No, quise hablarlo contigo primero_

_***CHRIS SUELTA A LEON Y PIDE OTRO TRAGO, EL TAMBIÉN SE LO TOMA DE GOLPE**_

_**CHRIS-**__Eres muy valiente Kennedy, muy bien, te diré que pienso… nunca había visto a Claire tan feliz hasta que se volvieron novio, desde entonces la eh visto sonreír y la haz hecho muy feliz, no me desagradas eso es claro no?, pero aunque han pasado tres años aun no puedo acostumbrarme al hecho de que estés con Claire, espero lo entiendas_

_**LEON-**__Lo se, es tu pequeña hermana_

_**CHRIS-**__Si, y se que ya no es una pequeña pero..Cuando murieron nuestros padres prometí cuidarla siempre, pero creo que no lo eh llevado a cabo_

_**LEON-**__Haz hecho un buen trabajo_

_**CHRIS-**__Tu crees?, la deje sola y termino yéndome a buscar a una ciudad repleta de zombies, de ahí termino presa en una isla, perdió a uno de sus amigos y estuvo a punto de convertirse en una criatura _

_**LEON-**__Se oirá cruel pero gracias a eso pude conocerla, y yo creo que hiciste un buen trabajo, ya que sobrevivió a todo eso, es la chica más fuerte que conozco, claro, también están Sherry y Jill..wau!, estamos rodeados de chicas fuertes_

_***CHRIS Y LEON CONTINÚAN BEBIENDO**_

_**CHRIS-**__Tienes razón, son muy fuertes..No podría dejar a Claire en mejores manos que las tuyas, pero ya sabes que va a pasar si la lastimas cierto?_

_**LEON-**__Me buscaras hasta por debajo de las piedras_

_**CHRIS-**__Es bueno que lo recuerdes novato-espera…tengo una gran idea_

_***HAN PASADO SEIS DÍAS Y LEON Y CLAIRE REGRESAN DE UNA MISIÓN**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Dos misiones en seis días, si que el jefe extraña a Chris y Jill_

_**LEON-**__Si, ojala no nos mande a otra misión_

_**SHERRY-**__Quiero ir a buscar a Chris y a Sherry_

_**LEON-**__Ve preciosa, yo iré a ver al jefe_

_***CLAIRE ENCUENTRA A JILL Y SHERRY JUNTAS**_

_**SHERRY-**__Claire, haz vuelto_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si, como están?, y mi sobrino o sobrina como va?_

_**JILL-**__Muy bien gracias_

_**SHERRY-**__Apenas le esta creciendo la pancita_

_**CLAIRE –**__Y mi hermano?_

_**JILL-**__Estábamos viendo la tele y salio un comercial de fresas con crema, y se me hizo fácil decir que se veían muy ricas_

_**SHERRY-**__Así que Chris salio disparado a conseguirlas_

_**CLAIRE-**__Ay mi hermano_

_**LEON-**__Hola chicas_

_**SHERRY-**__Hola Leon_

_***SHERRY LO ABRAZA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que dijo el jefe?, nos enviara a otra misión?_

_**LEON-**__No, por ahora no_

_**CHRIS-**__Eh vuelto, conseguí las fresas con crema, Claire Leon que gusto verlos_

_***SE PONEN UN RATO A PLATICAR, Y LEON OCUPA UN MOMENTO DE DISTRACCIÓN DE LAS CHICAS PARA DECIRLE ALGO A CHRIS**_

_**LEON-**__Hoy es el día_

_**CHRIS-**__Muy bien_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que tanto se secretean ustedes dos_

_**LEON-**__Cosas de hombres preciosa, será mejor que vayas a descansar, porque hoy en la noche saldremos a cenar_

_**CLAIRE-**__Y eso?_

_**LEON-**__Llevamos días en misiones, es momento de relajarnos los dos solos, ponte más hermosa de lo que ya eres para esta noche_

_***CON CHRIS**_

_**CHRIS-**__Amor, te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?_

_**JILL-**__Hace mucho que no salimos, si cariño, pero que no sea un lugar muy caro, no me gustaría que gastaras mucho y mis nauseas hagan que se pierda todo_

_**CHRIS-**__A mi lo único que me importa es que tu estés a gusto_

_***CHRIS LE BESA LA FRENTE**_

_***LEON ESTABA ESPERANDO A CLAIRE EN SU AUTO, EL IBA DE SMOKING Y CLAIRE LLEVABA UN VESTIDO ROSA CLARO CORO Y CON SU CABELLO SUELTO, LEÓN LA VEÍA LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA**_

_**LEON-**__Wau, y si mejor nos quedamos y te ayudo a quitarte ese hermoso vestido?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Eres un depravado Leon Kennedy_

_**LEON-**__Tu tienes la culpa por ser tan bella_

_***LEON TOMA LA MANO DE CLAIRE Y LA BESA**_

_**CLAIRE-**__No vas a convencerme Kennedy, no tarde dos horas en arreglarme para que tú en cinco minutos lo deshagas_

_**LEON **__Cinco minutos?, preciosa, dame 2 y te quito hasta el maquillaje_

_***CLAIRE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO**_

_**LEON-**__Muy bien preciosa tu ganas, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo_

_***LEON LE ABRE LA PUERTA Y CLAIRE ENTRA, LLEGANDO AL RESTAURANTE**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon, este restaurante es carísimo_

_**LEON-**__Me imaginaba que no te agradaría por lo caro, pero solo por esta noche acepta, si preciosa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero…_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa, con todo lo que ganaba en la casa blanca y con lo que gano ahora, podría comprar el restaurante con todo y el personal_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que modesto señor Kennedy_

_**LEON-**__Jaja, me refiero a que no tenia con quien gastarlo, y si es para compartirlo contigo, creo que le estaría dando un buen uso no?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Leon.._

_**LEON-**__Por favor, solo por hoy_

_**CLAIRE-**__Muy bien_

_***CON CHRIS**_

_***CHRIS TAMBIÉN LLEVABA UN SMOKING Y JILL UN VESTIDO NEGRO CORTO CON SU CABELLO RECOGIDO EN CHONGO, CHRIS QUEDA IMPACTADO**_

_**JILL-**__Me estas sonrojando con tu mirada Chris_

_**CHRIS-**__Eres una belleza, soy tan afortunado de tenerte_

_**JILL-(sonrojada)**__Tu también te ves muy guapo_

_***LLEGANDO AL RESTAURANTE**_

_**JILL-**__Se ve muy caro, estas seguro Chris?_

_**CHRIS-**__Piensas que no puedo pagarlo?_

_**JILL-**__No me refiero a eso, es que mis nauseas…_

_**CHRIS-**__disfruta el momento, si te sientes mal dímelo_

_**JILL-**__Ok, eso hare_

_***CON LEON**_

_***ESTÁN COMIENDO LANGOSTA Y VINO, CLAIRE SE SENTÍA INCOMODA PORQUE SABIA QUE TODO ESO LE SALDRIA MUY CARO A LEON, PERO AL PARECER A EL ESO NO LE IMPORTABA**_

_**LEON-**__Claire, hay una razón por la quise traerte a cenar; lo eh estado pensando muy bien y.. ya no quiero que seamos novios_

_***CLAIRE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO**_

_**LEON-**__Ya no quiero ser tu novio_

_***LEON SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y SE INCA**_

_**LEON-**__Quiero dejar de ser tu novio para volverme tu esposo, Claire Redfield, Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_***CLAIRE SE PONE A LLORAR**_

_**LEON-**__Preciosa no llores_

_**CLAIRE-**__Me asustaste, pensé que ya no me querías y esto era como mi última cena antes de ser ejecutada_

_***LEON SONRÍE Y LE SECA LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_**LEON-**__Estas loca preciosa?, te amo, me encantas y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero hacer una familia contigo..Entonces, que me respondes?_

_***CLAIRE ABRAZA A LEON QUE SEGUÍA HINCADO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Si Leon, si quiero casarme contigo_

_***TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN ALREDEDOR COMIENZAN APLAUDIR, ELLOS SE APENAN Y MÁS CUANDO EMPIEZAN A PEDIR BESO**_

_**LEON-**__Tenemos publico que nos pide beso_

_**CLAIRE-**__Entonces no hay que decepcionarlos_

_***SE BESAN Y AL SEPARARSE LEON LE PONE EL ANILLO EN EL DEDO, ERA UN HERMOSO ANILLO DE ORO CON UN DIAMANTE QUE AL DAR CON LA LUZ CAMBIABA A TONALIDADES AZULES Y ROSAS**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Oh por Dios, es hermoso, lo que te a de ver costado_

_**LEON-**__No tanto, sabia que no usarías algo tan costoso_

_**CLAIRE- **__Pero es precioso, dudo que haya estado barato, gastaste por mi_

_***LEON HABÍA MENTIDO, ERA UN ANILLO BASTANTE CARO, PERO SI CLAIRE SE ENTERARA NO QUERRÍA USARLO**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Pero de todos modos, muchas gracias Leon_

_**LEON-**__Gracias a ti preciosa, por aceptar ser mi esposa_

_***MIENTRAS TANTO, EN OTRO RESTAURANTE, JILL Y CHRIS DEGUSTABAN CORTES DE CARNES**_

_**JILL-**__Como supiste que tenia ganas de carne?_

_**CHRIS-**__Para ser sincero, había hecho reservación para un restaurante japonés, ya que se que te gusta el sushi, pero escuche cuando le dijiste a Sherry que tenias antojo de carne, así que cambie la reservación a este restaurante_

_**JILL-**__Eres el mejor Chris, muchas gracias por consentirnos tanto, a mi y a tu hijo_

_**CHRIS-**__Jill_

_***CHRIS TOMA LAS MANOS DE JILL**_

_**CHRIS-**__Me haz hecho muy feliz al saber que vamos a ser papas, pero..Seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, si aceptas casarte conmigo, Jill, aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_***CHRIS SACA EL ANILLO DE SU BOLSILLO**_

_**JILL **__Chris, es en serio?_

_**CHRIS-**__Por supuesto que si amor, entonces..Aceptas?_

_**JILL-**__Pero claro, claro que acepto ser tu esposa_

_**CHRIS-**__Oíste cariño?_

_***CHRIS AGARRA EL VIENTRE DE JILL**_

_**CHRIS-**__Tu mami acepto casarse conmigo, oigan todos, esta hermosa mujer me va a dar un hijo y acepto casarse conmigo_

_**JILL-**__Chris, pero que haces?_

_***TODOS APLAUDEN Y CHIFLAN**_

_**CHRIS-**__Diciéndoles a todos lo feliz que soy_

_***MÁS TARDE CLAIRE LE LLAMA A JILL POR CELULAR**_

_**CLAIRE-**__Jill perdón, se que es muy tarde pero hay algo que necesito contarte a ti y a Sherry_

_**JILL-**__No te preocupes Claire, voy llegando de cenar con tu hermano, y yo también quiero contarles algo_

_**CLAIRE-**__Perfecto, te parece si nos vemos en 15 minutos en el cuarto de Sherry?_

_**JILL-**__Muy bien, ahí nos vemos_

_**LEON-**__No podías esperar hasta mañana verdad preciosa?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Sherry me mataría si no voy ahora mismo y se lo cuento, y quiero que Jill también este presente, lo que no se es como se lo diré a Chris_

_**LEON-**__Por el no tienes que preocuparte, yo ya hable con el y acepto_

_**CLAIRE-**__Chris?, hablamos de Chris Redfield?_

_**LEON-**__Jaja, si preciosa, hablamos de hombre a hombre y acepto, solo faltaba que tu aceptaras_

_**CLAIRE-**__Que alivio, entonces nos vemos mañana, iré hablar con Jill y Sherry_

_***LEON LE MARCA A CHRIS**_

_**LEON-**__Acepto?...tranquilo Chris, tranquilo, ya oí que si acepto, Claire también acepto, ahora veamos la fecha te parece?_

_***CLAIRE ES LA PRIMERA EN LLEGAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE SHERRY, LA RUBIA ABRE LA PUERTA TODA ADORMILADA**_

_**SHERRY-(bosteza)**__ Claire, que sucede?_

_**CLAIRE-**__Tengo que platicarte algo_

_**JILL-**__Llegue justo a tiempo_

_**SHERRY **__Que las dos vienen de la misma fiesta?, que malas, no me llevaron_

_**JILL-**__Salí a a cenar con Chris_

_**CLAIRE-**__Salí a cenar con Len_

_**SHERRY-**__Vaya, que sincronización, entren…muy bien, comiencen_

_**CLAIRE-**__Fue hermoso Sherry_

_**JILL-**__No me lo esperaba_

**CLAIRE-**Comimos langosta, sabe deliciosa

**JILL-**Me llevo a comer la carne que tanto quería

**CLAIRE-**Pero no esperaba lo que venia y…

**JILL-**Fue cuando tomo mis manos y…

**SHERRY **ALTO, no estoy entendiendo nada

**JILL Y CLAIRE-**Me voy a casar..Tu también?

***SHERRY ESTABA IMPRESIONADA**

**SHERRY-**Haber, quiero todo y detalles, peroi una por una, quien empieza

**JILL Y CLAIRE-**Ella, bueno yo..

**SHERRY-**Esa sincronización empieza a darme miedo, a ver, comienza tu Jill

***JILL LES PLATICA TODO**

**CLAIRE-**Wau, mi hermano es todo un galán

**SHERRY-**Que felicidad Jill

**JILL-**Si, soy muy feliz, vamos Claire ahora cuéntanos tu

***CLAIRE LES CUENTA TAMBIÉN Y SHERRY LAS ABRAZA**

**SHERRY-**Me alegro mucho por ustedes, los adoro a los 4 son mi familia, me alegra que esos cabezas huecas por fin se decidieran, aunque es mucha coincidencia que los dos ocuparan el mismo día para proponerles matrimonio

**JILL-**La verdad es que a mi también se me hizo raro

**CLAIRE-**Esos dos se me hace que ya lo habían planeado, ahora comprendo porque Chris sabia que Leon me pediría matrimonio

**JIÑÑ-**Chris ya sabe? Y acepto?... cada vez más me sorprende ese hombre

**SHERRY-**Muy bien, tendremos que ir planeando la despedida de solteras

**CLAIRE-**Pero aun ni fecha tenemos

**SHERRY-**Si mis sospechas son correctas, Chris querrá hacerlo lo antes posible para que puedas lucir tú vestido de novia sin problemas…sobre todo para la luna de miel

**JILL-**Ey niña

**SHERRY-**Bueno bueno, yo me encargare de su despedida de solteras, hay tres personitas a las que necesito llamar

**CLAIRE-**Tres personas?

**SHERRY-**Ay no, son 4, pero eso lo veré después de saber la fecha de la boda, o mejor dicho…las bodas

***AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**CHRIS-**Les pedimos que vinieran para poder hablar de la fecha de la boda

**LEON-**Tenemos pensado hacer una boda doble

**JILL-**Eso es una grandiosa idea

**LEON-**Sabíamos que les gustaría

**CLAIRE-**Y la fecha?

**CHRIS-**En dos meses

**CLAIRE-**Tan rápido?

**JILL-**Es muy pronto

**SHERRY-**Les dije que sucedería eso

**JILL **Lo están apresurando por mi?

**LEON-**Queremos que puedas disfrutar de tu boda, y pensando que teniendo casi cinco meses de embarazo aun es un buen momento no crees?

**CHRIS-**Queríamos hacerlo antes pero no encontramos iglesia a tiempo

**SHERRY **Perfecto me sorprende que lo pensaran ustedes dos solos

**CHRIS-**Muy graciosa señorita

**CLAIRE-**por mi no hay problema

**LEON **Que dices tu Jill?

**JILL-**Por supuesto, hagámoslo

**SHERRY **Hora de hacer llamadas

***DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA CHRIS Y CLAIRE IBAN HABLAR CON EL JEFE**

**JEFE-**Que es eso tan importante que me quieran decir?

**CHRIS-**Jefe..Nos vamos a casar

**JEFE-**Ustedes dos?

**CLAIRE-**Si..Bueno no, el con Jill y yo con Leon

**CHRIS-**Pero venimos a decirle que no por eso vamos a abandonar el trabajo

**JEFE-**Jill deberá estar de incapacidad, no pienso mandarla a ninguna misión embarazada

**CHRIS-**Ella no esta aquí por que se sentía un poco mal, pero me pidió le dijera si podría reubicarla mientras, no quieres estar sin hacer nada

**JEFE-**Muy veré que puedo hacer…pues..Felicidades, es bueno saber que harán una vida con la persona que aman, son unos de los mejores agentes que tengo y los estimo

**CLAIRE-**Gracias Señor

**CHRIS-**Pronto le traeremos la invitación

**JEFE-**La esperare con ansias

**SHERRY-**Por fin los encuentros, han llegado nuestros invitados

**CLAIRE-**Invitados?

**SHERRY-**Si, vamos, no los hagamos esperar más

***LLEGANDO AL LUGAR **

**CLAIRE-**Andrew?

**ANDREW-**Claire

***ANDREW CORRE ABRAZAR A CLAIRE**

**LEON-**Cuidado vaquero, te estoy viendo

**ANDREW-**Sabes perfectamente que tengo novia y la respeto igual que a Claire

**CHRISS-**Rebecca y Billy?, que hacen aquí?, no estaban en la base de Francia?

**BILLY-**Y por eso no nos ibas a invitar a tu boda?

**REBECCA-**Y ni siquiera un abrazo?

**CHRIS-**Por supuesto que si

**LEON-**Dejenme presentarlos, ella es Ingrid Hunnigan

**CLAIRE-**Hasta que por fin te conozco, Leon habla maravillas de ti

**LEON-**Si no fuera por ella, creo que ya hubiera muerto hace mucho

**HUNNIGAN-**Es un placer conocerte Claire, Leon habla muy bien de ti, bueno, de Sherry, Chris y todos

**LEON-**Pequeña, como hiciste para contactarlos a todos?

**SHERRY **Tengo mis trucos jeje

**CHRIS-**Ya estas mejor amor?

**Jill-**Si Gracias

**REBECCA-**Estas enferma Jill?

**JILL-**Es verdad, ustedes no lo sabes, estoy embarazada

**Rebecca-**Enserio, deja felicitarte Jill, que lindo, un mini Chris o una mini Jill esta creciendo en tu interior

**BILLY-**Felicidades campeón

**CHRIS-**Gracias Billy

**SHERRY-**Muy bien Billy y Andrew, ya saben el plan

**CHRIS-**De que hablas?

**SHERRY-**Dedúcelo

***ANDREW Y BILLY SE LLEVAN A LA FUERZA A LEON Y CHRIS**

**SHERRY-**Muy bien, ya que nos deshicimos de los hombres, vámonos

**JILL-**a donde?

**SHERRY-**Ya lo verán

**CHRIS-**A donde demonios nos llevan?

**ANDREW-**Es una sorpresa

**BILLY **Y tienes que ser hoy por que mañana regresamos todos a nuestras casas

**LEON-**Con más razón para que Hunnigan y Rebecca estén aquí

***HACE TIEMPO LEON YA HABÍA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A BILLY Y REBECCA, EN UNA MISIÓN QUE TUVIERON EN FRANCIA**

**BILLY-**Uy no, ellas se la van a pasar mejor allá que aquí, créeme

**CHRIS-**Este era su plan?

**LEON-**Traernos a un table dance

**BILLY **En algo estas mal amigo mío, la idea original fue de Sherry

**CHRIS-**Esa pequeña tramposa

**LEON **Oigan un momento.. Si nosotros estamos aquí, ellas están en…pero Sherry es menor de edad

**CHRIS-**Me regreso en este momento

**ANDREW **Detente Chris

**CHRIS-**Suéltame

**LEON-**A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que Claire vea a otros hombres

**BILLY-**Y que piensas hacer? Ir a buscar a todos los bares y clubes para mujeres de toda la ciudad?

**CHRIS-**Esa es una buena idea

**ANDREW **Chris tú lo haz dicho, Sherry es menor de edad y no le permitirán entrar a ningún bar y mucho menos a u club de hombres

**BILLY **Muy bien les diré la verdad, ellas irán al antiguo departamento de Rebecca, si no me creen pueden llamar

**CHRIS **Pues si, marcare….(**MARCANDO)**Jill, donde estas?

**JILL **En el departamento de Rebecca por?

**CHRIS-**Y que hacen?

**JILL **Estamos platicando, porque tanta curiosidad?

**CHRIS-**No por nada, diviértete

**BILLY **Vez, te dije, ahora entremos

***ANDREW Y BILLY LOS METEN A LA FUERZA **

**JILL-**Que llamada tan más rara

**SHERRY-**Ya no debe tardar en llegar el evento principal

**REBECCA-**Que emoción

***TOCAN EL TIMBRE**

**REBECCA-**Ya esta aquí

**SHERRY **Ya era hora, tapémosle un rato los ojos a las futuras esposas para que no vean su sorpresa

**JILL-**Esto comienza asustarme

**BILLY-**Es hora de que comience su despedida de solteros

***DOS CHICAS, UNA GUERA Y UNA MORENA MUY GUAPAS SE ACERCAN, TRAIAN MUY POCA ROPA**

**ANDREW-**Ellos solo los festejados, los que pronto se casaran

**BILLY-**O será su funeral?

***LA GUERA SE ACERCA A CHRIS**

**GUERA-**Hola Guapo, así que pronto te casaras?

**CHRIS-**Si, con la mujer que amo y me dará un hijo

**GUERA-**Si fuera por ti, yo podría darte todos lo que quieras

**CHRIS-**No gracias

**GUERA-**Vamos guapo, solo por esta noche hay que disfrutar

**ANDREW-**Tiene razón Chris, solo por hoy

***ANDREW SIENTE LA MIRADA FULMINANTE DE CHRIS**

**ANDREW-**Wau!, ahora comprendo porque nadie se le acerca a Sherry

**BILLY-**Amigo, si las miradas mataran, tú ya estarías con un hoyo en la cabeza bien muerto

***LA MORENA SE LE ACERCA A LEON**

**MORENA-**Hola amor

**LEON-**Soy Leon, no amor

**MORENA.**Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, yo estaría dispuesta a casarme contigo

***LA MORENA TOMA LA MANO DE LEON Y LA COLOCA EN SU CINTURA, EL RÁPIDAMENTE LA QUITA**

**LEON-**Te lo agradezco pero no, amo a mi prometida demasiado

**MORENA-**Que pena chiquillo

**GUERA-**Creo que sus amigos no quieren divertidse, así que nos retiramos, que sean muy felices guapos

**MORENA-**Que chicas tan más suertudas son sus prometidas,

**BILLY-**Que aburridos son

**ANDREW-**Dejémoslos en paz, si no quieren esta bien, dediquémonos a tomar les parece

**CHRIS **Me agrada mas esa idea

***EN ESO UNA MUJER CON ANTIFAZ SE ACERCA A LEON**

**LEON-**Dijimos que no queríamos compañía

**MUJER-**Por favor, ven a la parte de atrás, solo necesito decirte algo

***LA MUJER SE VA LEON LO PIENSA Y SE LEVANTA**

**LEON-**ahora vuelvo

***VA A LA PARTE DE ATRÁS**

**MUJER-**Gracias por venir

**LEON-**Y si no hubiera venido?

**MUJER-**Te conozco Leon, y se que como buen caballero que eres no dejarías esperando a una mujer

**LEON **Que es lo que quieres Ada?

***ADA SE QUITA EL ANTIFAZ**

**ADA-**Es verdad que vas a casarte?

**LEON-**Si es verdad.. Y si tienes algún plan contra Claire o…

**ADA-**Tranquilo, no pienso hacerle nada, solo vengo a desearte lo mejor

***AHORA LEON SI ESTABA IMPRESIONADO**

**ADA-**Si lo se, como una mujer tan fría, calculadora y egoísta puede decir eso después de todo lo que he hecho

**LEON-**No es eso, solo que realmente me sorprendió

**ADA-**Me imagino

**LEON-**Como te enteraste de mi boda?

**ADA-**Se mucho sobre ti Leon, pero eso ahora no importa, sabes algo..Fui una tonta, pudimos haber estado juntos y tal vez yo hubiera cambiado y tú hubieras podido amarme

**LEON-**Tal vez

**ADA-**Leon, realmente amas a Claire?

**LEON-**Es todo para mí, es mi vida

**ADA-**Me lo suponia..Pues Leon, que seas muy feliz y cuídate mucho

***ADA SE DA LA VUELTA PARA IRSE**

**LEON-**Ada..Espero que algún día encuentres a la persona correcta para ti

**ADA-(SONRIE)**Adiós..Agente Kennedy

**LEON-**Adio..Ada Wong

***LEON REGRESA A SU MESA, SENTÍA QUE AHORA SI SERIA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VERÍA A ADA**

**BILLY-**Leon, que bueno que vuelves

**ANDREW-**Ayúdanos con Chris

**CHRIS-**Quiero regresar con Jill

**BILLY-**Tranquilo hombre

**LEON-**Creo que estoy a favor de Chris, quiero ver a Claire

**BILLY **Tu también

**CHRIS-**Hasta que por fin

**ANDREW **Muy bien, ustedes ganan, regresemos entonces

**BILLY-**Rebecca y Sherry me van a matar

***CON LAS CHICAS**

**CLAIRE-**Cuanto tiempo más vamos a tener los ojos tapados?

**SHERRY **Dos segundos y….ya…listo, cha chan

***CUANDO LES DESTAPAN LOS OJOS LAS DOS TIENEN A UNOS HOMBRES MUY GUAPOS Y MUSCULOSOS DELANTE DE ELLAS**

**JILL **Oh por Dios!

**CLAIRE **De donde salieron ellos?

**REBECCA-**Es su despedida de solteras

***JILL TRATA DE LEVANTARSE PERO ESTA AMARRADA DE LOS PIES IGUAL QUE CLAIRE**

**SHERRY **Nos imaginamos que tratarían de levantarse así que les amarramos los pies

**JILL-**Por favor Hunnigan haz algo

**HUNNIGAN-(RIENDO)** Lo siento, solo soy una simple asistente y ellas dos agentes, además es un regalo que ellas les prepararon

***CLAIRE IBA AGACHARSE A DESAMARRARSE LOS PIES CUANDO CADA HOMBRE AGARRA LAS MANOS DE JILL Y CLAIRE Y LA PASAN POR EL CUERPO DE ELLOS**

**JILL-**Oh no, Chris va a matarme

**CLAIRE-**Y a mi Leon

**SHERRY-**No creo. Ellos también la han de estar pasando bien

**CLAIRE-**A que te refieres con eso?

***LOS STRIPERS SE SIENTAN EN LAS PIERNAS DE ELLAS Y HACEN QUE LOS ABRACEN, ELLAS NI TIEMPO TIENEN DE ZAFARSE CUANDO…**

**CHRIS-**Que es todo esto?

**LEON-**Que demonios haces Claire?

**Continuara...**

**El siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, esta historia la escribí hace mmuucchhooss años y ya queria subirla desde cuando, jeje, nos leemos pronto**

**MR FIC:Hola, bajare el video que me dices para verlo a ver si aprendo de ese personaje**

**MANU:Bajare la historia a mi usb y la tratare de acomodarla en estos días en mi trabajo, no prometo nada pero lo intentare, referente a star fire y robin si es algo forzada su relación pero a mi me gusta porque se desarrolla lentamente y con humor, y si hay muchas historias Cleon pero me temo que por ahi aun me quedan dos de esas, y las publicare antes de empezar con la de fullmetal para que me de tiempo de acabarla, después de esas dos que tengo de resident la verdad no creo volver a subir CLEON o al menos en un buen rato porque me dedicare a la de fullmetal y la de kof pero aún falta mucho para eso, la serie de los jóvenes titanes de Netflix la verdad no me llama la atención, sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy viendo Breaking Bad y Lucifer en esa plataforma y aun me faltan demasiados capítulos, cuando vas a subir una historia nueva te pide un resumen del fic, te pide que pongas si es anime, libro , videojuegos etc... luego buscas el nombre del libro, videojuego etc...y tambien tienes que poner de que parejas se compone tu fic, bueno, bajare tus historias y espero poder entenderlas y acomodarlas, bye bye**


	6. Capitulo Final

**Les dejo el ultimo capitulo, ya saben, Resident no me pertenece, solo Leon, jajaja no es cierto**

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL**

***LOS STRIPERS SE SIENTAN EN LAS PIERNAS DE ELLAS Y HACEN QUE LOS ABRACEN, ELLAS NI TIEMPO TIENEN DE ZAFARSE CUANDO…**

**CHRIS-**Que es todo esto?

**LEON-**Que demonios haces Claire?

**SHERRY **Que hacen ustedes aquí?

**REBECCA-**Deberían estar en su despedida de solteros

**BILLY-**No fue nuestra culpa, ellos quisieron regresarse

***LOS STRIPERS SE LEVANTAN**

**CHRIS-**Los voy a matar

**LEON-**Yo te ayudo

***REBECCA DETIENE A CHRIS Y SHERRY A LEON**

**SHEREY-**Calma, ellos no tienen la culpa

**CHRIS-**Muy cierto, tu fuiste la mente maestra tras todo esto

**LEON **Nos encargaremos de hablar contigo después

**CHRIS-**Si, después de romperles todos los huesos a esos idiotas

**HUNNIGAN-**Es mejor que vayan chicos, o en verdad pueden morir

***LOS STRIPERS SE VAN Y CLAIRE Y JILL SE DESATAN**

**CHRIS-**No que solo estaban platicando?

**JILL-**Yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar

**LEON **Con que agarrando a otros hombres eh? Claire Redfiield

**CLAIRE-**No teníamos idea de que era todo esto. Aparte, a donde fueron a su despedida de solteros?

**BILLY **A un table dance

***CHRIS Y LEON VOLTEAN A VER A BILLY**

**REBECCA-**Te van a matar

**BILLY-**No si antes los matan a ellos

**JILL-**Con que un table dance Redfield?

**CHRIS-**No hice absolutamente nada

**CLAIRE-**Con cuantas bailaste Leon?

**LEON **Con ninguna, no como tu verdad?

**CLAIRE-**Yo no baile, me bailaron

**LEON-**Aahh, gracias por aclararlo

**JILL-**Ya les dijimos que no sabíamos nada

**HUNNIGAN-**No creen que es mejor detenerlos?

**ANDREW-**Estoy de acuerdo con Hunnigan

**SHERRY-(suspira)**Muy bien..Lo hare, iré a que me maten a mi

**REBECCA-**También fue cosa mía, iremos las dos

**SHERRY-**Alto, nos discutan, todo fue planeado por mi

**REBECCA-**Y por mi, nadie de ustedes sabia nada

**ANDREW-**No solo fue culpa de ellas

**BILLY-**Creo que todos aportamos algo

**HUNNIGAN-**Yo sabía y no dije nada

**SHERRY-**Solo queríamos que tuvieran su despedida de solteros..En verdad lo siento

**CHRIS-**Hay que tenerte miedo Sherry

**JILL **Jaja, es verdad, no me esperaba esto

**LEON-**Creo que nadie

**CLAIRE-**Eres una diablilla Sherry

**SHERRY-**No están molestos?

**JILL-**Hay que admitir que en fondo fue…gracioso, y algo que no esperábamos

**CHRIS-**Yo no le encuentro la gracia

**Billy-**Fue gracioso todo lo que hiciste y dijiste, por ejemplo "amo a mi mujer y me va a dar un hijo" jaja, era como ver a un niño cuando le quieren dar verduras

**LEON-**Si, cosita

**ANDREW-**Pero si a callar Leon, que tu no te quedas atrás cuando alejaste a la morena con "me llamo Leon no amor, a amo a mi novia"

**BILLY-**La verdad se vieron muy gays jaja

**CLAIRE **Que lindos

**LEON-**Aunque nuestras prometidas andaban tocando a otros hombres

**CLAIRE-**Ya relájense, ya paso

**CHRIS-**Como no me dejaron romperle la cara a esos tipos

**BILLY-**Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?, venimos por una fiesta no es así?

**HUNNIGAN-**Tengo una idea…y si nos vamos a un lugar todos a comer y tomar

**SHERRY **Es buena idea, pero yo aun no puedo entrar

**HUNNIGAN-**No te preocupes, de eso puedo encargarme yo siempre y cuando te lo permitan Chris y Leon

**SHERRY **Por favor ssiiii?

**LEON-**Muy bien, vamos

***LLEGARON A UN BAR DONDE PODÍAN TOMAR Y BAILAR, TODOS BAILABAN CON TODOS Y NO HABÍA AMENAZAS DE MUERTE YA QUE TODOS SE TENÍAN CONFIANZA, SHERRY YA HABÍA TOMADO UN POCO Y REBECCA TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE OPTARON POR REGRESAR, APARTE QUE LOS INVITADOS TENÍAN SUS VUELOS PROGRAMADOS**

**REBECCA-**Pero porque volvimos tan rápido?

**BILLY-**Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y tenemos un viaje al medio día

**REBECCA-**Te quiero Billy

**BILLY **Lo se, yo también

***BILLY SOSTENÍA A REBECCA Y LEON A SHERRY**

**BILLY-**Nosotros cuatros nos quedamos en el departamento de Rebecca

**CHRIS-**Nos vemos al rato para despedirlos

***EN LA BASE**

**CHRIS-**Vamos amor, te acompaño a tu recamara, necesitas descansar, Leon…cuidadito eh intentes pasarte de listo con mi hermana eh!

**LEON-**Como es posible que ustedes sean hermanos?, entonces..No puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?, prometo portarme bien…si?

**CLAIRE-**Jaja, muy bien

***YA ACOSTADOS**

**CLAIRE-**En verdad ibas a golpear al striper?

**LEON-**Por supuesto que si, sentí unos celos enormes al ver como ponía tus manos sobre su pecho

**CLAIRE-**Pues tenía un buen cuerpo

**LEON-**En serio Claire Redfield?

**CLAIRE-**Jaja, solo bromeo

***LEON SE PONE SOBRE CLAIRE**

**LEON-**Quiero que esas manos solo me toquen a mí

**CLAIRE-**Prometiste portarte bien

**LEON-**Jaja, no te estoy haciendo nada, tu eres la que piensa mal

***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA**

**LEON-**Si continuamos así no voy a poder soportar

**CLAIRE-**Tonto…solo quiero me abraces

***Y ESO HACE, LA ENVUELVE ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, LOS DÍAS PASAN Y LAS CHICAS PREPARAN SU BODA**

**CHRIS-**Solo falta dos semanas

**CLAIRE-**Lo único malo es que no podrás entregarme en el altar hermanito

**CHRIS-**Oh no, como no lo pensé antes

**LEON-**Yo tengo una idea para eso, pero Jill..A ti quien va a entregarte?

**JILL-**Por mi no se preocupes, yo lo arreglare; mejor dinos como le puede hacer Chris

**LEON-**Pues si a ti no te molesta Jill. Creo que Chris podría entregar primero a Claire y ahí esperarte después a ti

**JILL-**Por supuesto, es una gran idea

**SHERRY-**Wau, los hombres de esta familia me sorprenden cada vez más

***Y POR FIN, EL DIA DE LA BODA HABÍA LLEGADO, ANDREW, REBECCA , BILLY Y HUNNIGAN ESTABAN ENTRE LOS INVITADOS, LEON YA ESTABA EN EL ALTAR ESPERANDO A CLAIRE, CUANDO ENTRA CON SU VESTIDO BLANCO AJUSTADO A SU BELLA FIGURA, LEON QUERÍA CORRER HACIE ELLA Y BESARLA , PERO TUVO QUE ESPERAR PACIENTE EN SU LUGAR, CHRIS VENIA A LADO DE ELLA PARA ENTREGARLA, ANTES DE ESO LOS HERMANOS REDFIELD HABÍAN TENIDO UNA PLATICA EMOTIVA**

****FLASHBACK****

***TOCAN LA PUERTA**

**SHERRY-**Quien es?

**CHRIS-**Soy yo..Chris

**SHERRY-**Estas loco, aquí esta Jill, no puedes verla antes de la boda

**CHRIS-**Necesito hablar con Claire

**CLAIRE-**Conmigo?... bueno, creo que no hay problema con que mi hermano me vea antes

**REBECCA-**No esta Leon contigo verdad?

**CHRIS-**Claro que no

**CLAIRE-**Salgo en seguida

**CHRIS-**Te ves hermosa hermanita

**CHRIS-**Pero si tu hermanito, ya me estoy poniendo celosa de que te cases

***LOS DOS RÍEN**

**CHRIS-**Claire, eh querido hablar contigo desde hace días pero con tantos preparativos no tuve oportunidad

**CLAIRE-**Yo también tengo algo que decirte

**CHRIS-**Adelante, tu primero

**CLAIRE-**Quiero darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mi siempre

**CHRIS-**Claire no hagas esto

**CLAIRE-**Chris, pero que pasa?, porque te pusiste triste?

**CHRIS-**En que momento cuide de ti? llegaste a una ciudad repleta de zombies por buscarme, terminaste encerrada en una isla donde perdiste a alguien importante para ti lo cual casi te destruye, casi te transformas en una criatura en una misión y cuando haz necesitado de mi siempre estoy en una misión o algo y nunca puedo ayudarte

**CLAIRE-**Hablas en serio?, Chris, desde que éramos niños cuidaste de mi, me protegiste de todos; cuando murieron nuestros abuelos tu ya estabas en la milicia e hiciste todo lo posible para que yo no quedará en un orfanato y lo lograste; la razón por la que llegue a Raccoon fue porque al no saber de ti me preocupe, no quería perder a mi única familia

**CHRIS-**Si tan solo hubiera llamado

**CLAIRE-**Lo hiciste para protegerme, no podías tener contacto con nadie, pero siempre eh tenido poca paciencia y por eso salí a buscarte, lo de Steve no fue culpa tuya, al contrario, llegaste a salvarme, no lo recuerdas?

***CHRIS ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLORAR, CLAIRE LO AGARRA DE LA CARA**

**CLAIRE-**Ni se te ocurra Chris Redfield, no vas a llorar hoy el día de tu boda

**CHRIS-**A no?, y entonces porque tu también tienes lagrimas en los ojos?

**CLAIRE-**Porque eres un tonto, crees que yo te culpo de algo? O que creo que me dejaste sola?, si te estoy agradeciendo todo lo que haz hecho por mi, gracias a ti pude salir viva de todo eso, me enseñaste a ser fuerte como tu, soy muy feliz de ser tu hermana, te amo Chris…te amo hermano tonto

***CLAIRE LO ABRAZA Y EL A ELLA**

**CHRIS-**Mi pequeña, yo también te amo

**CLAIRE-**Además, ve lo por este lado, si nunca hubiera llegado a Raccoon a buscarte, nunca hubiéramos conocido a Sherry ni a Leon

**CHRIS-**Tienes razón, la pequeña diablilla es una de las mejores cosas que nos han pasado

**CLAIRE-**Lo se..Pero bueno, no vamos a llorar hoy verdad?, que querías decirme?

**CHRIS-**Que aunque hoy nos casemos, yo siempre seré tu hermano, que si necesitas que golpe a Leon ahí estaré, y que nuestros Padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti

**CLAIRE-**De los dos, y estarán felices porque estaremos junto a las personas que amamos y que ellos nos aman a nosotros

***SE ABRAZAN, CUANDO CLAIRE ENTRA AL CUARTO JILL, SHERRY Y REBECCA ESTÁN LLORANDO**

**CLAIRE-**Pero que pasa?

**CHRIS-**Que lindo es Chris, y tú también

***SHERRY LA ABRAZA**

**CLAIRE-**Nos escucharon?

**REBECCA-**Discúlpanos, no pudimos evitarlo

**JILL-**Amo a ese hombre

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

***CHRIS ENTREGA A CLAIRE A LEON**

**CHRIS-**Cuídala, me oíste?

**LEON-**Créeme que lo hare..Claire...te ves hermosa

**CLAIRE-**Gracias

***EN ESO ENTRA JILL DEL BRAZO DEL JEFE, AUN NO SE NOTABA MUCHO SU PANCITA Y EL VESTIDO LE QUEDABA HERMOSO, TODOS NOTAN EL AMOR CON EL QUE CHRIS LA VE**

**JEFE-**Gracias por darme este honor Jill

**JILL-**Gracias a usted

**JEFE-**Les ordeno que sean muy felices

**CHRIS-**Ya lo soy

**JEFE-**Pues más

***LA BODA TRANSCURRE NORMAL, AL TERMINAR TODOS SE ACERCAN A FELICITAR A LOS RECIÉN CASADOS**

**HUNNIGAN-**Te deseo lo mejor Leon, y no soy la única que quiere felicitarte

**PRESIDENTE**-Muchas felicidades Leon

**LEON-**Vamos Leon, porque tanto formalismo?, antes que nada somos amigos

**LEON-**Adam, pensé que no podrías venir

**ADAM-**Por mi trabajo es muy difícil presentarme en publico, pero al ser esta tu boda tenia que venir a felicitarte, y a tu hermosa esposa..Señora Kennedy

**CLAIRE-**Presidente es todo un honor, gracias por venir

**ADAM**-Ahora entiendo porque Leon dejo todo, es usted hermosa

**CLAIRE-**Muchas gracias

**ADAM-**Leon, no podré estar mucho tiempo, pero no iba a quedarme con las ganas de felicitarte y desearte mucha suerte

**LEON-**Le agradezco infinitamente

***LA FIESTA TRANSCURRE Y TODOS SE DIVIERTEN, CUANDO LLEGA EL MOMENTO DE ATRAPAR EL RAMO SHERRY FUE LA SUERTUDA, YA MAS TARDE CADA PAREJA SE RETIRA POR SU LADO, EL JEFE LES HABÍA REGALADO UN VIAJE A CADA UNO, ERA DE PARTE DE LA BSAA, EL JILL Y CHRIS ERA A PARIS Y EL DE LEON Y CLAIRE A VENECIA**

***CON JILL Y CHRIS**

***CHRIS CARGA A JILL Y LA LLEVA HASTA LA CAMA, LA DEPOSITA CON DEMASIADO CUIDADO, BESA A JILL Y BESA SU VIENTRE**

**JILL-**Vas a ser el mejor papa

**CHRIS-**Y tú la mama más hermosa de todas

**JILL-**Te amo Chris

**CHRIS-**Yo te amo más…señora Redfield

***JILL SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A QUITARLE LA ROPA A CHRIS, EL NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS Y LE QUITA EL VESTIDO, SE LE QUEDA VIENDO Y SONRÍE**

**JILL-(Sonrojada)** No me veas así, me apenas, aparte que me veo gorda

**CHRIS-**Eres la mujer mas bella que eh conocido y con tu pancita de embarazo te ves aun más..Gracias por ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz

***CHRIS LA BESA Y LA VUELVE A RECOSTAR EN LA CAMA, YA SIN ROPA, COMIENZA BESANDO SU CUELLO, BAJA A SUS PECHOS Y DE AHÍ BAJA A SU VIENTRE, JILL ACARICIA LA ESPALDA DE CHRIS, HACEN EL AMOR CON MUCHA PASIÓN PERO CHRIS SIEMPRE CUIDANDO DE NO LASTIMARLA, COMO SI JILL FUERA DE CRISTAL Y NO QUISIERA ROMPERLA, A JILL LE GUSTA, SE SIENTE AMADA Y PROTEGIDA**

***CON CLAIRE Y LEON**

***LLEGAN AL CUARTO E IGUAL QUE CHRIS CARGA A CLAIRE Y ELLA LO BESA, LEON NO SOPORTA MÁS Y LA ACUESTA SOBRE LA CAMA PARA QUITARLE EL VESTIDO, MIENTRAS ELLA DESABROCHA LA CAMISA DE LEON**

**LEON-**Claire, mi Claire

***LEON SE QUITA EL PANTALÓN Y CLAIRE SE QUITA LAS MEDIAS, LEON LE AYUDA A QUITARSE EL SOSTÉN Y BESA SUS PECHOS, ELLA GIME Y ESO EXISTA A LEON AUN MAS, CON UNA MANO LEON LE QUITA LA ROPA INTERIOR Y ELLA PUEDE SENTIR LA EXCITACIÓN DE LEON, ELLA LO NECESITABA DENTRO DE ELLA YA, PERO LEON METE PRIMERO DOS DEDOS EN SU PARTE DE CLAIRE PARA ESTIMULARLA MÁS, CUANDO SACA LOS DEDOS Y LA BESA AHÍ MISMO, CLAIRE NO SOPORTABA MAS ASÍ QUE VUELCA A LEON Y SE MONTA SOBRE EL, CLAIRE COMIENZA A BESARLO Y VA BAJANDO POR SU PECHO DEJANDO PEQUEÑOS BESOS, CUANDO LLEGA A SU MIEMBRO DECIDE REGRESARLE EL FAVOR DE HACE RATO, AHORA ERA EL, EL QUE NECESITABA ESTAR DENTRO DE CLAIRE, PERO CLAIRE SE VENGA DE EL Y SE TARDA AUN MÁS EN SU LABOR, LEON JADEANDO LE DICE**

**LEON-**Por favor, preciosa..Sube, te lo ruego

**CLAIRE-**Acaso no te gusta?

**LEON-(gimiendo)**Me encanta..Pero no soporto más

*******AHORA LEON VUELCA A CLAIRE DEBAJO DE EL Y ELLA RÍE**

**LEON-**Eres una tramposa sabes, pero me encantas

***LEON POR FIN ENTRA EN ELLA Y CLAIRE LO AGARRABA POR LA ESPALDA Y LO ABRAZA CON SUS PIERNAS PARA SENTIRLO MÁS DENTRO DE ELLA, CLAIRE PUEDE VER EN LOS OJOS DE LEON MÁS PASIÓN DE LA QUE HA VISTO EN OTRAS VECES QUE HAN ESTADO JUNTOS Y SE PREGUNTA PORQUE, CUANDO POR FIN LLEGAN AL CLÍMAX Y ESTÁN MAS CALMADOS CLAIRE LE PREGUNTA**

**CLAIRE-**Cariño, hoy sentí que lo disfrutaste más que otros días, porque?

**LEON-**Eso es fácil preciosa, porque te pertenezco y me perteneces, ahora eres mi esposa y eso me hace muy feliz, te amo preciosa…eres mi vida

**CLAIRE-**Sabes que tu también eres mi vida y te amo, mi amado esposo

***CLAIRE BESA A LEON Y ESTE LA ABRAZA**

***TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

***CHRISY JILL HABÍAN TENIDO UN NIÑO AL CUAL LLAMARON MITCHELL. EL JEFE DE LA BSAA HACE UN AÑO QUE HABÍA DECIDIDO RETIRARSE Y PROPUSO A CHRIS PARA EL PUESTO, EL LO ACEPTO GUSTOSO, JILL SE DEDICABA A ENTRENAR A LOS NUEVOS CON LAS ARMAS, SHERRY CLAIRE Y LEON SEGUÍAN SALIENDO A MISIONES SIEMPRE JUNTOS POR ORDEN DE CHRIS, SHERRY TENIA MILES DE GALANES TRAS DE ELLA PERO SIN NINGÚN NOVIO OFICIAL; A LEON Y CLAIRE, PUES LES ESPERABA UNA SORPRESA.**

***CUANDO REGRESABAN DE UNA MISIÓN**

**LEON-**Vamos preciosa, se obediente

**SHERRY-**León tiene razón

**CLAIRE-**Se están preocupando de más

**LEON **Como no quieres que nos preocupemos

**SHERRY-**De la nada dijiste "me siento mal" y regresaste el desayuno y casi encima de mi por cierto

**CLAIRE-**Ya dije que lo siento, tal vez no debí comer tanto, no es para tanto,

**LEON-**Claire Redfield

**CLAIRE-**Les prometo que si me vuelvo a sentir mal iré directo a la enfermería

***LEON SOSTIENE LA CARA DE CLAIRE Y JUNTA SU FRENTE CON LA DE ELLA**

**LEON-(SUSPIRA)-**Te amo

**CLAIRE-**Yo también, pero a que viene eso tan de repente amor?

**LEON-**Que me preocupo por ti, y no soy el único, por eso tienes que estar bien

**CLAIRE-**Lo estaré..

**CHRIS-**Como les fue?

**SHERRY-**Hola Jefe

**CHRIS-**Mis dos pequeñas y el anexado

**LEON-**También me da gusto verte cuñado

**CHRIS-**Te puedo despedir lo sabes?

**CLAIRE-**Llevamos tres años de casados, cuando aceptaras a Leon?

**CHRIS-**Hermanita, lo acepte desde el día que casi lo golpeo en el bar cuando me pidió tu mano, solo me gusta molestarlo, y bien, díganme como les fue?, no los veo heridos y eso me alegra

**LEON-**Todo fue muy bien, conseguimos la información que necesitábamos aunque Claire..

**CLAIRE-**Aunque yo, no debo desayunar tanto en las mañanas antes de una misión porque hace que lo regrese

**CHRIS-**Estas segura que estas bien?

**CLAIRE-**SII, Ya prometí que si me vuelvo a sentir mal iré inmediatamente a ala enfermería, mejor dime donde esta mi cuñada y mi sobrino?

**CHRIS-**Ya sabes que Jill no se separa de el, están el entrenamiento

**SHERRY-**Vamos a saludarlos si?

***DONDE JILL**

**SHERRY(Gritando)**-JILL, MITCHELL

***EL NIÑO SALE CORRIENDO HACIA SHERRY Y LA ABRAZA**

**SHERRY-**Mi niño, como estas?, extrañaste a tu tía Sherry?

**MITCHELL-**Si tia

**CLAIRE-**Y para mi no hay un abrazo?

**MITCHELL-**Si tía, los extrañe

**LEON-**Es al único hombre que permito que te abrace así

**JILL-**Como les fue chicos?

**SHERRY-**Muy bien

**JILL-**A veces extraño ir de misión pero no quiero arriesgar mi vida ahora que tengo a Mitchell

**LEON-**Haces muy bien Jill

***SHERRY Y CLAIRE JUGABAN CON MITCHELL MIENTRAS CHRIS, JILL Y LEON PLATICABAN **

**CLAIRE-**Cariño, recuerda que hoy te toca la cena

**SHERRY-**Leon cocina?

**LEON **Aprendi hace poco

**CLAIRE-**Y cocina muy bien

**JILL-**Chris no puede ni hervir agua porque se consume

**SHERRY **Pues que Leon lo lleve a donde el aprendió

**JILL-**No seria mala idea

**LEON-**Jaja lo llevare…por mientras me iré adelantando para hacerle de cenar a mi esposa

**CLAIRE-**Me voy contigo, me quiero dar un baño

**MITCHEL-**Tía Sherry, quédate a jugar conmigo

**SHERRY-**Mi sobrino exige jugar conmigo, me quedare un rato más

**LEON **Que te gustaría de cenar preciosa?

**CLAIRE-**Me gustaría..

*******CLAIRE SE SOSTIENE DE LA PARED**

**LEON **Estas bien cariño?

**CLAIRE-**Solo fue un pequeño mareo es…

***CLAIRE SE DESMAYA Y LEON ALCANZA A SOSTENERLA ANTES DE QUE CAIGA AL SUELO**

**LEON-**Preciosa, preciosa, despierta

***LEON LA LLEVA A LA ENFERMERÍA, AL POCO RATO CLAIRE DESPIERTA Y OYE LAS VOCES DE TODOS DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA**

**SHERRY-**Pero que fue lo que paso?

**LEON-**No lo se, de repente se desmayo

**CHRIS-**Voy a entrar

**JILL-**Tranquilo Chris, esperemos a que venga el doctor

**MITCHEL-**Mi tía va a estar bien?

**SHERRY-**Si cariño, tranquilo

***CLAIRE ABRE LA PUERTA**

**LEON-**Preciosa

**CHRIS-**Que haces levantada estas loca?

**CLAIRE-**Tranquilo Chris, me siento mejor

**SHERRY-**Esos nos dijiste la vez que vomitaste y mira…terminaste desmayándote

**JILL-**Vomitaste?, no será que..

**DOCTOR-**Que hace mi paciente levantada?

**CLAIRE**-Lo siento, es que escuche que todos estaban preocupados

**DOCTOR-**Muy bien, pero regrese y recuéstese un rato más

**LEON-**Doctor que tiene, díganos?

**SHERRY-**Va a estar bien?

**CHRIS-**Hable por favor, que tiene mi hermana?

**DOCTOR-**Pues tiene un mes y medio de embarazo

**TODOS-**Quuuee?

**LEON-**Embarazada?

**CLAIRE-**Mes y medio?

***LEON SE SIENTA EN LA SILLA MÁS CERCANA**

**SHERRY-**Creo que el que necesita recostarse es otro

**CHRIS-**Hermanita, me vas hacer tío, que felicidad

**JILL-**Felicidades cuñada, Mitchel va a tener un primo

**SHERRY-**O una prima

**CLAIRE-**Leon..No quieres un hijo verdad?, no te alegro la noticia?

***LEON POR FIN DESPIERTA DE SU TRANCE**

**LEON-**Preciosa, me vas a dar un hijo, por supuesto que soy muy feliz

***SE ACERCA A CLAIRE Y LA BESA, ELLA COMIENZA A LLORAR**

**LEON **Preciosa, porque lloras?

**CLAIRE-**En verdad te hace feliz?, lo pensaste mucho cuando dijeron que estaba embarazada

**LEON-**No llores preciosa, claro que me emociona, es solo que me impacto demasiado la noticia, pero por supuesto que soy muy feliz, mi sueño fue siempre hacer una familia, y la voy hacer con la persona que mas amo, contigo deja de llorar preciosa

**CLAIRE-**No puedo

**JILL-**Acostúmbrate a esto Leon, jaja, verdad cariño?

**CHRIS-**Si, y a correr a buscar cuando se le antoje algo jaja

***LOS MESES PASAN Y POR FIN LLEGA EL MOMENTO ESPERADO, TODOS ESTÁN EN LA SALA DE JILL PLATICANDO CUANDO**

**CLAIRE-**Es hora

**LEON-**Es hora?

**CLAIRE-**Aaahhh, si..Es hora

**JILL-**Es hora de que nazca el bebe

**LEON-**Ya es hora?

**CLAIRE-(se queja) **Ssii

**SHERRY-**Oh por Dios

**CHRIS-**Voy por el carro

**LEON-**Tranquila preciosa, respira , ya sabes como..

***ENTRE LEON Y CLAIRE TOMAN A CLAIRE, LLEGAN AL HOSPITAL Y SE LLEVAN A CLAIRE, EL TIEMPO PASA Y LEON Y CHRIS COMIENZAN A DESESPERARSE**

**JILL-**Así paso cuando yo entre al quirófano?

**SHERRY-**Si, comenzó a dar vueltas, y quería golpear a un enfermero solo porque este le dijo que se calmara, Leon lo controlo aquella vez, pero quien los va a controlar ahora?

**CHRIS-**Todo estará bien?

**LEON-**No lo se y me estoy desesperando

**JILL-**Tranquilos chicos,.saben que esto es tardado

**SHERRY-**Ahí viene el doctor

**LEON-**Como esta mi esposa y mi bebe?

**DOCTOR-**Las dos están muy bien

**SHERRY-**Las dos?

**DOCTOR-**Si, ha sido niña

**LEON-**Tengo una hija, TENGO UNA HIJAA

**CHRIS-**Tengo una sobrina

**SHERRY-**Tranquilos, están en un hospital

**JILL-**Podemos pasar a verlas?

**DOCTOR-**Las pasaran a un cuarto, creen poder esperar un poco por favor

***CUANDO CAMBIAN A CLAIRE TODOS ENTRAN FELICES A VERLA, CLAIRE TENIA A SU BEBE EN BRAZOS**

**LEON-**Preciosa, como estas?, y mi niña hermosa; gracias por darme este regalo

**CLAIRE-**Ella es un regalo para los dos

**CHRIS-**Hermanita, felicidades

**SHERRY-**Es hermosa, cuidado con Chris, la celara

**CHRIS-**Tan solo es cuidarla

**JILL-**Felicidades Claire

***LEON SE ACERCA A BESARLAS**

**LEON-**Son lo mejor que me han pasado en toda mi vida, te amo Claire, y amo a mi hija

**CLAIRE-**Este bebé es el resultado de nuestro amor, la amo, y te amo a ti Leon

***LOS DOS SE BESAN**

**FIN**

* * *

**AHORA SI, DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO PUDE SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBÍ HACE AÑOS, YA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ, JAJAJA OK NO, AUN QUIERO ACABAR MI FIC DE FULLMETAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y MAS AUN LOS QUE DEJAN ALGÚN COMENTARIO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN OTRA HISTORIA**

**MR FI:No encontre el video, como dices que se llama el youtuber?, y referente a que si algun dia se casaran Jill y Chris, me temo que no, no creo que Capcom haga algo tan maravilloso como eso, seria lindo pero no creo, me gustaria que regresara billy y rebecca en algún juego, de villano ese me da igual, creo que a Sherry no le han dado un buen protagonismo y creo que a Ada la tienen en un altar cuando no debe de ser así o tal vez sea porque me cae mal jajaja**

**MANU:Me tarde en subir tu historia pero aunque sea corta me tardé tres días en poder acomodarla, es que no tengo mucho tiempo y lo hice en mis tiempos libres en el trabajo, no creo poder subir mas seguido tus historias las subiré junto con las mías, aun tengo las dos de Jake y la de Ladybug, subo una la próxima semana, nos vemos**


End file.
